Continuation of Leonard and Penny:
by arismommy11
Summary: This is my sequel to Continuation of Season 12: Lenny. First two chapters are already posted in the first story but are here in this story with some little tweeks. My take if we had a season 13 and based on Leonard and Penny as the await Baby Hofstadter. Chapter 48 is up and Lenny Love.
1. Life Changes

**The first two chapters are at the end of my story of Continuation Of Season 12: Lenny. Idea came from Brallie4Eva to turn this in its own story. So if you have already read these I already have Chapter 3 posted. Enjoy these characters as in our world of Fanfiction and still do not own them.**

**Continuation**** Of Leonard and Penny:**

**Life Changes**

"Hey, do you wanna!" Penny grinned ear to ear towards her husband still feeling the effects of the alcohol as she locked the door. She was glad when Raj, Sheldon, and Amy went home. Of course she completed Amy hot she looked. Then made sure Amy and Sheldon were okay, then Penny kicked her friends out. She leaned up against the door, giving her husband the wink. It might have been some from her drinking but damn she wanted her husband and no one was going to stop her.

"Well yeah!" Leonard confessed not wanting to refuse his wife. He rushed over and took her hand and guided Penny to the bedroom. Which in return made Penny giggle with delight. This was going to be a very fun night. As soon as they did make it to the bed room and Penny closed the door, the sexual attack began. Which again Leonard did not refuse.

Seven and half weeks later... It was early morning when Leonard woke up realizing his wife was not there. He frowned as he got up to investigate. Only to hear someone getting sick in the bathroom. There would only be one person. The door was already open and so he popped his head in but when he did there was his wife sitting on the floor in front of the toliet in the dim bathroom light. Leonard's heart broke because this was the third day in a row Penny was sick. He rushed to her side, kneeling to hold her hair with one hand and the other began to rub her back.

Penny brought her head up just enough to see her husband trying his best to comfort her. She swallowed hard but only to give Leonard a small smile. "Thank you." Is all she could tell her husband before she felt that queazy feeling once more.

Leonard's just continued to rub Penny's back and hold her hair as she got sick again. "Maybe you should go see a doctor?" Leonard suggested as he worried for his wife.

"I told you it is just probably the flu or something..." She said as she sat back up but when she saw the concerned look on his face she gave in. Penny leaned over so she could wrap her arms around her husband and lay her head on his shoulder. "But to make you stop worrying I will make an appointment before we leave for work."

"Thank you. We have about a week until we leave for Stockholm and better find out whats wrong before Sheldon does." He gave her a smuà, he helped up his wife and helped clean her up. Penny was not the one who liked doing things herself but right now it just good her husband was there.

Hours later, Leonard just decided to take off work early to meet Penny at their doctor's. He could not constraint on work anyways since he was too worried something seriously wrong with his wife. All he knew she was sick and was feeling extra tired during the day where Penny had missed appointments because she would end up taking a nap in her car.

Leonard walked in and smiled noticing Penny was flipping through a magazine. He walked over and stood in front of her. "So is this seat taken?" He tried his hardest to hold back the smug look.

Penny looked up and rolled her eyes, as she shook her head, "Yep by husband..." Then looked bacl down to continue to read her magazine.

"Well isn't he one lucky guy..." Leonard said still smiling as he sat next to his wife as he just observed her.

Penny turned her head and gave Leonard a wink, "You damn straight he is." Only to get a chuckle out of him, of course that made her giggle.

Leonard leaned into her, putting his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "How are you feeling?"

Penny lifted an eyebrow, "Had to run out of an appointment and probably lost a sale because I had to throw up my breakfast. So I'll give you a guess." She said out of frustration. But Leonard being so close she just leaned into him. He just felt comfortable at the moment.

"Whatever is going on with you, it will be okay." Leonard gave Penny a light squeeze just to be her rock but deep down he was scared that something was worse than he thought. Or maybe he was over thinking things.

Penny was about to open her mouth but that is when the nurse called her back. Of course Leonard followed and held Penny's purse why she was being weighed.

Penny gulped noticing, even through being sick she still gained eight pounds in a month. Yes being sick did not stop her from eating. A little more than usual. By the look on Leonard's goofy smile face he had no clue she gained, all to him she was beautiful.

They made it to the exam room and Penny once again told her symptoms and did the usual blood pressure and checked her temperature. During this time as Leonard sat in a chair as the doctor walked in. He asked the typical questions and when was her last period. She told him close to eight weeks but was normal for her to irregular from time to time. Since Penny did not have a fever and to play it safe since Leonard and Penny had been his patients for years now. So he ordered a urine and blood test. But was sure it was just some viral infection going around. Of course Penny gave Leonard the, "See I told you" look. Then left to go use the restroom to give a sample.

After about two minutes Penny came back and began to get queasy once more. But this time seeing the nurse set up for the blood test. It was the butterfly needle that made her nervous. Leonard came over and sat behind her. "You can get a tattoo but when it comes to any other kond of needles you freak out." He stated the obvious.

Penny turned her head and wrinkled her nose at him, "Yeah shut up! That's because I'm usually drunk off my ass when I get a tatoo. As of right now I wouldn't mind being."

Leonard chuckled but was interrupted by the doctor coming in. The doctor whispered to the nurse which by the look on Penny's face she was as confused as he was. "What is going on?" She asked grabbing Leonard's hand.

Their doctor pulled up his stool and sat in front of the couple. He looked at the paper and back at the couple. "Well we just got back a test and it is positive that you are pregnant."

"Um, what?" Penny asked feeling a rush of fear flowing over her. She slid her hand and took Leonard's. She refused to look at her husband right now. She let out a long breathe and felt the tears form.

Their doctor could see panic set on for the couple in front of him. He again repeated himself and then let the couple have a few minutes to themselves so they could talk in private.

Penny tooka deep breath to tey to control her emotions. She felt Leonard get off the exam table and as she looked up from the tile floor she noticed he was in front of her. She could tell he was holding back tears also. "Well are you going to say anything?" She asked him good well and when they conceived. "A baby, our baby." Penny thought.

"Depends how you feeling about this?" Leonard asked nervously, giving Penny a hopeful look, placing his hands each beside his wife o. the exam table.

She searched for an answer as Penny looked deep into her husband's eyes. Then she let the tears come as she let it all out. "I was certain I did not want a baby. The whole idea caring a baby, giving birth, and raising the kid just terrified me. Now accidentally getting pregnant, still terrifies me but I have you when I have my doubts. This baby is half you and half me and I couldn't be more happy and scared at the same time. I'm sorry I said I didn't want a baby. You know my commitment issues."

Leonard choked up, the love of his life wanted their baby. He moved his hands to place them on Penny's cheeks. He pressed his forehead to hers. He watched Penny close her eyes, so did he. "Don't worry about it. Just happy you want our baby. He or she is going to be so lucky."

Penny still had her head pressed against her husband as she nodded. Leonard was right, this baby was going to be so lucky. But she needed time to let it all sink in. "Babe, can we just keep this to ourselves for awhile?"

"Whatever you want." Leonard said quitely as his lips formed and kissed his wife.

Leonard couldn't help after the doctors appointment to spoil his wife like crazy. From a couple massage that Leonard made sure it was safe for Penny. Then went to the mall. Come to find out Penny was hungry and was craving a chedder and jalapeno pretzel. Leonard thought she was crazy but looked at his wife, "Anything for you and our little one." And he even stood in line for her.

Penny sat there watching people walk by. From a mother with four kids screaming wanting to go to Build a Bear. Penny's eyes grew big realizing that was not going to be her and Leonard's kid. Then she couldn't help but smile as her eyes darted on an older couple power walking together who had to be at least in their seventies. Penny hoped on day that would be her and Leonard one day. But her eyes easily drifted to a crying baby who was clearly upset. But as soon as Penny guessed was the father picked the little human up, the baby began to calm down. Somehow this melted her heart because all she could see was Leonard would be doing that one day soon. "Here you go." Leonard said interrupting Penny thoughts. She looked and he was now sitting across from her handing her pretzel and a drink. She raised an eyebrow towards her husband. "It's lemonade, you know since caffeine and alcohol are now officially out."

"Okay and I know. Thank you sweetie." Penny couldn't help but sigh as she began to tear into her food choice.

"You okay?" Leonard asked knowing something was on her mind as he placed his hand over hers.

Penny looked back up at her husband, "Yeah, just really thinking. I might be scared about this but really excited for our next chapter in our life."

The next few days flew by. Amy and Penny had to get their dresses tailored. Penny would have been upset by the whole idea her dress being taken out, but right not it was for a good thing. She was glad Amy was too excited by the whole thing because the news a little human growing inside her was still new to her. Once they got home, Leonard was still on cloud nine and Penny figured he would be for the rest of their lives. They even ended up making love. The following day is when all their friends found out. But all the throwing up she did on the plane all Penny could think about was food. Leonard suggested fruit and vegetables but screw that everything tasted amazing. Well until it decided to come back up. She was just glad Leonard never left her side, because this whole getting sick all the time was becoming exhausting.

But she then realized a new thing about being pregnant, Penny was becoming very emotional. Sheldon's speech did not help but she felt completely happy because he was right. Her and Leonard were going to have a very smart and beautiful baby. Maybe more after this one.

Leonard and Penny were glad to be home as their friends decided to have dinner their. Everyone just wanted to celebrate not only Amy amd Sheldon, but what was next for Leonard and Penny. Bernadette and Howard if they ever needed practice, Halley and Michael were always available. Raj announced that Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sarah Michael Geller was going to hook him up with her personal agent who was much as a movie and music buff as he was. Penny was just excited she found her old shirt she wore that she firs àt meet Leonard and Sheldon in and it still fit.

As everyone left, Penny felt tired from the trip and adjusting to this whole pregnancy experience, Leonard suggested he would clean up as she just relax. She just shrugged her shoulders and could get really use to the idea of Leonard spoiling her. It was not long after that and her choice of movie that the couple were in bed. Leonard could not sleep but thought Penny was. He sat up and repositioned himself so he was laying his side but close to Penny's stomach. He had to take a second to collect his thoughts and emotions. Then decided to talk to his baby. Leonard leaned in closer and began to speak.

Penny frowned noticing the shift in the bed. She was actually comfortable and Leonard had to go and move. But relaxed as she heard his words. She moved her just right and listened hoping Leonard did not notice.

"Hi it's me your daddy. I have been meaning to do this since the day your mommy and I got the news together we were having a you. But sometimes life gets busy. You don't have to worry though you are our life now. From here on out, you and your mommy are the best thing that have happened to me. Well have some exceptions with your aunts and uncles. They might be friends but they have been more of a family. They already love you so much. This universe might seem confusing at times but it is filled with so much love for you alone. Thank you for being our baby because even though I haven't met you yet, I can not wait to meet you."

Penny had never felt this much love as she was feeling right now. She was caring her and Leonard's baby. Hearing his happiness made her feel extremely happy. She wouldn't trade the last twelve years of life ever all because now she was going to be a mom.


	2. Adjusting

**This chapter is also posted in my other story Continuation of Season 12: Lenny. If you have already read it Chapter 3 is now up. Please enjoy as these wonderful characters live on through Fan Fic and do not own them. This chapter is in honor of Johnny Galecki as he done painted his nails pink as he is becoming a dad himself. ****Also I changed the girl name Leonard picked out long time ago after a short, non creepy time, after meeting Penny. It just sounds more like a name Leonard would come up with. **

**Continuation of Leonard and Penny**

**Adjusting**

Who knew going out drinking with one of your closet friends and coming home attacking your husband would get you pregnant. Between the alcohol and only caring about one thing you might forget a certain item.

Who knew few months later you and your husband would find out. Took maybe a few minutes to realize it is okay to be scared but you have the best partner in the world to know everything is going to okay. And now is way better than okay, you're happy even the news is still fresh in your mind. Eventually your friends find out and with the love and support through them, this accidental pregnancy is actually the best thing yourself and your husband could experience. They have the best second family in the Universe.

They waited to arrive home from Sweden to wait to tell their families. But Penny brought up that Christmas was just around the corner and how that would be at least a perfect gift for her parents. "Do you think your mom heard Sheldon's speech?" Penny asked going over when to tell everyone else.from the big tan chair, sitting sideways making her legs drap over the arm rest.

Leonard was in the kitchen grabbing a bowl of fruit for a snack for his wife since that was a few things she could hold down. He began to write a list down of what Penny could eat and could eat but would get sick afterwards foods. Leonard looked up at his wife with a confused look, "You know what I have no clue. Should we tell her about your pregnancy now?" He asked Penny with a raised eyebrow. Leonard walked over to her and sat by her legs, facing towards his wife on the arm rest.

"Well if she did hear Sheldon's speech maybe she did hear we are expecting and waiting for us to tell her personally." Penny shrugged her shoulders for the hopeful possibility. She suddenly caught a glance at her husband's both ring finger as Leonard began to use one hand to rub Penny's small pregnant belly as his other hand rubbed her upper thigh. "Did you paint your nails?" She couldn't help but asking. She almost couldn't wait for an answer.

Leonard blushed a little but just smiled, as he continued rubbing his wife's belly. "You caught that huh? Well I thought pink is a good color on me. What do you think?" He gave Penny a smug look as he waved his fingers at her.

Penny giggled lightly with a big grin. "I think is a wonderful color on you. But why only two fingers though?" As she took both of Leonard's hands and placed them back where they were before. Penny couldn't help but enjoy when Leonard rubbed her stomach now. It was now a sensation she needed feel since he began to do it since they found out being pregnant.

Leonard did not hold back his smile on how adorable his wife was being and decided to explain his desire to paint one finger nail on each hand. "I know it should not matter what we are having because I will be happy no matter what. Our baby is already amazing only you being eight weeks along. But just for the heck of it I had this feeling to paint those nails to throw out in the Universe I am slightly hoping for a girl. Even though we might have to be extra protective if we do have a girl."

Penny scooted up and swung her legs, makig sure she did not accidentally kick Leonard, and stood up. "Come here you." She tells him holding out her arms. Then asks, "Why a girl?"

Leonard pulls him into his wife's hug, of course with a sweet short kiss. But somehow becomes longer, satisfying, and passionate. As Leonard tickles his fingers up his wife's outer thigh, Penny lets out a giggle. "I guess in my head I can see our baby if we had a girl with your blonde hair but add my curls. Of course she would have your beautiful green eyes. I know same could happen if our baby was a boy. But could also be that none of our friends has stolen my girl name."

Penny tilts her head in wonder, trying to ignore the sensation Leonard is giving her. "Tell me!" She pulls her husband closer because the tension is not enough.

Of course he is trying his best to remember but Penny was making everything harder mentally and physically. "Ummm... Chloe..."

"Hmm, Chloe Hofstadter. It does have a nice ring to it. I guess we have to wait and see." Penny confessed but with Leonards touch, painting his own two finger nails, and already having a name for their baby, even though Leonard picked the name out twelve years ago, it was still sexy. She figured this pregnancy has heighten her sexual drive. Which somehow she did not know how since she already loved sex. Even better since it had been with Leonard for quite some time. But as Leonard's of course automatically free hand lays on her stomach, her pregnancy reminds her how hungry she is. She pushes her husband slightly back giving off a very bewildered look. So Penny went to explain herself. "Babe as much as I want this, because it feels amazing... But your wife and unborn baby are starving here."

Leonard chuckled with a big grin. "Okay, sorry, kinda got distracted. Lets get you fed." He then walked with his wife and gave her bowl of fresh cut fruit. Leonard began to sit next to her and eat his own bowl.

After talking one bite, Penny could barely hold back the moan. Which by the look on Leonard's face he was already turned on once more. She loved teasing him but noticed after her first bite that her fruit was missing something. "Sweetie, this is good and all but you know what would make it even better?"

"Um what?" Leonard was almost afraid to ask. He looked at his wife then back to her bowl waiting for an answer.

Penny eyebrows raised some biting the fork while looking at her husband with a very sultry look. With Leonard gulping hard, she was still teasing him even now she was trying her best not to. It just came natural to her when she was around her husband. "You're sweet non dairy almond whip cream and spicy dill pickles..."

Leonard lowered his head as he tried his hardest not to laugh, just shaking his head. He looked over at his wife feeling amused, "You and your weird cravings..."

Penny frowned and pointed her fork at her husband's chest. "Hey mister this is half your fault I crave weird food and flavors. But also half your fault I crave sex at the same time and more than my normal. Which was pretty high to begin with."

Leonard bit his lip from laughter and threw his arms in the air as he washe guilty one. "Okay, okay! I will get your spicy pickles and my almond whip cream."

Leonard got up as Penny moved the fork away and waited. But she could not help but watch her husband's cute tussie. God she loved her husband's tussie. She chewed her bottom lip and as he turned around with the items Penny got up from her stool, walked up to him and helped Leonard put them back in the fridge. Then she took both of his hands and started guiding him to their bedroom.

"I thought you were starving?" Leonard asked frowning in confussion following his wife.

"Thanks to you I am starving for something else." Penny grinned at Leonard looking over her shoulder.

"Okie Dokie!" Is all Leonard could reply feeling very excited and beyond turned on. All he knew so far Penny's pregnancy already was very interesting.

As the couple laid in bed after there sweet satisfied love making, Penny was snuggled up to Leonard. As he held his wife he heard her stomach growl. "I'm guessing food is more important right now than snuggling with your husband?"

Penny gave Leonard a pleading look and a nod. Which made him burst out laughing and asked Penny what she was craving since the fresh cut fruit was probably not fresh any more. "Well I still want those pickles with that non dairy almond whip cream to dip them in."

Leonard was getting up as he was still amazed Penny was still craving this. But as he did, Penny kept listing off weird food combinations. As he finally made it to the kitchen, Leonard found the wooden food tray and prepared Penny's food. Once he was done he walked back into the bedroom. His heart felt like it was about to burst. There was Penny curled up on her side fast asleep. Leonard sat down the tray on Penny's makeup table and crawled in next to her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and watched her sleep. He would give her a few more minutes before he woke her so she could eat something. Leonard could not believe in just thirty-two weeks or a little less or a little more he would be holding their baby. A year ago he never thought was going to happen. But after their little "oops," Leonard was so happy that Penny accepted on what happened and was getting more excited becoming a mom. She was going to be amazing. With that in Leonard's mind he decided to wake her up.

Penny opened an eye to see her husband looking at her, giving her a small corner smile. "Sorry I feel asleep. You wore me out." Penny confessed feeling content and not wanting to move.

"I wore you out? That is unusual. I was only out there for twenty minutes. I was in the zone!" Leonard could not help but give his wife a hard time and quit proud of himself with a smug look on his face.

Penny crinckled her nose, "Shut up!"

That alone made him chuckle and kissed her forehead, "Alright, got it. How about some of that food you were craving instead?"

"Oooh... Yes please!" Penny sat up quickly as Leonard just shook his head as he went over to get Penny's tray.

Penny was quit relieved that the food had stayed down for once. So she decided to get dressed that way she could go out with Amy and Bernadette. They all decided to go Christmas shopping and have a late dinner to officially celebrate Penny's pregnancy since now that Amy had her moment.

As Penny left with her friends, Leonard was waiting for the guys to come over. He was actually glad to have a moment to himself since Sheldon was still over at his place on the phone with Mary. Penny had suggested that Leonard should announce the pregnancy to Beverly on his own since the newish son/mother relationship was still a working progress but was still getting better. So he sat at his desk and waited for his mom to answer her FaceTime call.

"Well hello Dear." Beverly answered.

"Hi Mom, so were you able to hear or watch Sheldon's and Amy's acception speech the other day?" Leonard tried to stay calm not and act normal just in case Beverly did hear the radio or Internet broadcast. To his surprise, his mom missed it due to personal relations. Leonard was glad Beverly did not try to go into detail but admitted she read that both Sheldon and Amy acception speech were inspirational and that their friends did not have a dry eye in the auditorium. "It was a very moving speech. But the article seemed to leave out one tiny detail." Leonard could feel the smile creep on his face.

"And what would be that Dear?" Is all Beverly asked waiting patiently for her oldest son to annouce whatever he had to tell her.

"Penny's pregnant!" This was a feeling he knew now he would never get tired of telling people. Leonard was for sure he was grinning like a fool but this news felt bigger than after him and Penny announced their engagement what seemed so long ago.

"Really? I thought your wife did not want children?" Beverly felt quite confused as she tilted her head slighy to the side.

Leonard could tell she was so he told the short version what had happened and now Penny was happy about having their baby.

"Well congratulations Dear. I am sure you will make an exceptional father as Penny will as a mother. I. happy for the both of you." Beverly was up most honest with her son.

"Wow! Thank you mom! It means so much to me that you really think that. I will tell Penny what you said." It might still be that hold your breath feeling when Leonard talked to his mom. But to hear she was happy for him and his wife felt another weight lifted off his shoulders. With that mother and son said they loved each other which was something they started saying to each other since last May when he forgave her. Leonard was told by Beverly to tell Sheldon she would call him in a few days to wish him congratulations as she was on a book tour in England. He was also told by his mother to tell Penny to expect a call from her also.

After hanging up Leonard turned towards the door as he saw Sheldon walk through. Couple minutes after that, Raj, Howard, and even Stuart tagged along. But the guys also wanted to take Leonard out to celebrate becoming a dad.

Penny frowned as she arrived home noticing her husband was nowhere in site. But did give her a chance to hide part of her Christmas gift to Leonard. After she hid it and came out to the hallway is when Leonard came in to the door. She smiled at him as she headed to the fridge for a bottle of water, "So how was guys night?'' She asked opening the water while now sitting on the stool.

Leonard put his keys in the bowl and headed straight to his wife. "Awesome! We went to laser tag and we were the team with the most points. Then went to this really cool bar that Raj found that has every arcade game from the 80's you can think of and play. We just kind of just celebrated our own accomplishments. You know us having a baby, Sheldon and Amy's award, Raj starting all over again with a new girl and hoping this girl will be the one. And Howard all excited Michael said his first word, which was "Dada." So he won the bet against Bernadette. Oh and the guys made fun of my painted finger nails. I tried to explain but they didn't get it. Anyways how was your ladies night?" Leonard reached his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the lips after telling his wife about his evening.

Penny placed a hand on Leonard's shoulder just thay way she just could feel that sensation of touching her husband. "It was good. You know the typical shopping at the mall and dinner. Which I am hoping all the food I have ate today will not result in a repeat of Sweden. The bathroom floor and toliet is not my ideal to hang out with my friends and husband." She had quickly not go into detail before she spilled the beans to her own husband because she was quite excited about the parcel gift. But her statement was true.

Leonard couldn't help it as he pulls his wife into a hug. "I'm sorry this pregnancy has not been the easiest on you but just a few more weeks we will be in your second trimester. But until then even though it is not the best place, I don't mind sitting with you in the bathroom. And when I am not near, Amy or Bernadette will comfort you when the baby decides he or she does not like what you ate. The three of us will do anything for you."

Penny pulled back some to look at husband knowing it was true that him and her two best girlfriends would help her through this pregnancy no matter the situation. She tried to fight back her emotions but knew that was impossible now as Leonard looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Damn pregnancy hormones!" and began to cry. Which resulted in Leonard giving her another hug and just holding her.

Once he knew his wife was okay he suggested she could pick whatever movie or show she wanted. She ended up wanting to watch some romcom on Netflix, which led the expecting married couple cuddled up with each other on the couch. Which led them into a very heated makeout session, which Penny was very happy about that they could still do that for the time being. Which eventually led them to a very steamy shower. With both Leonard and Penny exhausted, they said hell with getting dressed for bed and curled up to each other as they fell alseep quickly.

Well until a few minutes passed three in the morning. Penny's eyes shot right open and she scrambled out of bed making a bee line to the bathroom. Leonard woke up suddenly knowing exactly where his wife was headed. He grabbed his robe and Penny's and gladly followed his wife.


	3. The Box

This chapter is inspired by The Romance Resonance. Plus some other short stories about the Lenny pregnancy. Even our show is over I can not help but continue Leonard and Penny's story. As Kaley Cuoco said in a recent interview Leonard and Penny will be amazing and fun parents. Which I believe is true. **If my timing is right, the Noble Prize Ceremony is held in the third week of December so Leonard and Penny would have conceived their baby the third week in October 2019, if this was television time. I do not own these Characters, if any of did I am sure there would be a season 13 as we would be waiting for an appearance from Baby Hofstadter. **

Contiuation of Leonard and Penny

The Box

It was Christmas Eve and Leonard and Penny decided to host a little Christmas party with their friends. Even Bert, Stuart, and Denise came. Howard and Bernadette brought their kids Halley and Michael since is was Christmas Eve and plus Penny insisted they came since she bought them both a gift. Raj even invited his new girlfriend, Candace to meet everyone. Of course everyone welcomed her with open arms, even though they had only been dating only for a few weeks.

Leonard was talking to Raj and Candace when he happened to look over on the couch. He couldn't help but grin as Halley and Michael both sat on her lap as she read "T'was the Night Before Christmas." to them. Leonard could not help think how beautiful his wife looked reading to the Wolowitz kids. This time next year he hoped he would see her in the same spot but only that time Penny would be reading to their baby.

"She's going to be a great mom." Came from Raj placing a hand on Leonard's shoulder. As Raj was trying to have a conversation with his friend, he noticed Leonard drifting his attention to Penny. He couldn't be happier for the two of them.

"I know." Leonard respond coming back to reality. He apologized to Raj for not paying attention, but Raj understood.

The evening was actually quite calm. There were no fights, just laughter filled the whole apartment. The only thing Bernadette and Penny worried about was Raj's new girlfriend since it came to their attention that Candace was a single mother. They pulled a plan to get more information on her because they didn't want Raj to get heart broken if him and this Candace woman broke up. Knowing Raj he would create some bond with Candace's kid.

As the party finally winded down and everyone left, Leonard and Penny curled up and watched, "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas," before they went to bed. While the end of the movie was coming to an end, Penny's pregnancy hormones were still all over the place. Once Leonard heard that first sniffle he automatically reached and grabbed her a few tissues.

It was two in the morning when Penny began not to feel good. Now being close to ten weeks along, she was just a few weeks of the beginning of her second trimester. Penny was sick of being sick. Along with feeling fatigue and exhausted all the time. She would end up napping certain times of the day. Bernadette had to wake her up a few times while on lunch in the break room. Or just before their friends would come over for dinner, she would tell Leonard she just needed a five minute nap. Penny was feeling frustrated just not being able to feel like herself. Her frustration would even come out and blame Leonard. But of course she woud break down and cry for taking it out on her husband. She was grateful Leonard never take her seriously because all he had to do was give her a hug and made her feel relaxed by rubbing her feet or painting her toenails.

Not only was her morning sickness was taking a toll on her, Penny began to experience all day heartburn. Luckly Leonard had plenty of anti-acids that wouldn't harm the baby.

Right now though, what felt like a routine, Penny rushed to the bathroom with her husband in tow. But soon after as she made it to bed she told Leonard she was beginning to feel the heartburn to kick in. As Leonard got up and out of their bedroom, Penny hurried to the closet and pulled out her Christmas gift to Leonard. A smile formed as she brought it back to their bed, Leonard reappeared with a anti acid and a cold small bottle of milk.

"Here you go...What is that?" Leonard began to hand Penny the pill and milk when he noticed a wrapped gift sitting in his wife's lap as he pointed it out.

"Thank you." Penny thanked him with a grin. She watched him sit down looking very confused with his eyebrows frowning. "Oh this... Okay fine I couldn't wait any longer to give it to you." She then passed the wrapped gift onto Leonard's lap and waited.

"Alright." Leonard said as he looked up at his wife who sat crossed leg and watching him in awe. So he began to unwrap and opened the cardboard box. He was curious as he pulled out the heavy item. But what Leonard could see in the dim light of the bedroom table lamp, he looked back at his wife with tears in his eyes as he choked up giving her smile. He put the cardboard box on the floor and laid his gift on his lap. His fingers ran across the engraved cherry wooden box. Leonard then slowly read the engraved words out loud. "Baby's Memory Box". He leaned toward Penny, placing his palm on her cheek, "It's beautiful." Then gave her a long lingering kisses.

Penny placed her head on her husband's shoulder after there small make out session and just watched Leonard run his fingers across the box once more. "My Leonard memory box is just a cardboard box and I was going to put a few more things in it. Then I thought we are starting a new chapter in our life and so why not a new memory box. When I went shopping with the girls, I saw this store that made special items out of wood. I had no idea what to get you for Christmas until I remembered how much you loved how I saved all the little things you gave me. And by your reaction I did good?" She put her head up as Leonard turned his head to look at her with him nodding his head. Excepting his answer, Penny continued as she curled up to Leonard once more "Good, because you should open it."

Leonard felt confused on what could already be in the box but was happy to see Penny already started their baby's memory items. First of course was the pregnancy test from the doctors office where they found out together. The next was a piece of paper which read "July 16th, 2020" and names "Chloe: girl" and "???: Amy took Leonard's boy name so have to figure out another name." Leonard just shook his head. What Penny did not know was he talked to Amy to see if could have Elliot back. Amy graciously did since they were expecting before she was. Leonard would not tell his wife until the day they found out the sex of their baby. As he moved the paper aside he grinned as he saw a copy of their first official ultrasound picture that was taken just two days prior. Which comfirmed Penny was nine weeks and three days pregnant. "Our little peanut..." Leonard said with excitement.

"Is that what we are calling our child?" Penny asked as she tilted her head while lifting an eyebrow.

"Well I know in this ultrasound he or she is the size of a cherry and soon to be the size of a lime. But why not? Your Slugger to your dad. I mean we can go with Padawan or even Ewok or Wookie..." Leonard grinned ear to ear knowing Penny would be in disagreement. By the frown on her face as Leonard faced her said everything.

"What is wrong with you? Peanut is just fine." She could not believe Leonard would come up with those nick names for their baby until she heard his rolling laughter. she couldn't help but smack his shoulder playfully as she squinted and stuck out her tongue out at him.

Leonard laughed at his wife's lack of maturity at that moment. But could see she was getting tired again and so was he. So Leonard sat the box down on his night stand as he told Penny he could not wait to add more to their baby's box. Then as he laid down, Penny curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. He just wrapped a arm around her waist so his hand could be on her very small pregnant belly. His other hand began to stroke Penny's hair.

Penny yawned as she began to drift off. "Merry Christmas Leonard." She said to him before fully falling asleep.

Leonard felt himself not far behind. He kissed the top of his wife's head as she was his comfort zone. "Merry Christmas Babe." Is all he could say back as he now was falling asleep.

They had no clue what time it was when Leonard woke up Penny. As he looked at his phone he was surprised they had slept in almost ten in the morning. "Well no wonder why I'm hungry." Penny chimed in as Leonard chuckled at how adorable his wife was being.

Leonard decided to make his wife breakfast as Penny took her time getting up. But when Penny came out and saw what was for breakfast, she looked disappointed. "Something wrong?" Leonard asked pouring some decaf coffee for her.

With an eyebrow lifted and her lips bent down, Penny gave her husband sad eyes. "You didn't make your Belgium waffles... Why?"

Leonard came around the corner and gave Penny a hug from behind amd just held her. "I just thought maybe you could keep this down, you know oatmeal, banana and toast instead something heavy on your stomach."

"But I was looking forward to your waffles..." Penny stuck out her bottom lip, which made Leonard chuckle.

He kissed the top of her head. "Alright, I'll make waffles."

Penny was loving this as she felt pride in herself. "Damn Hofstadter! I'm still your weakness." Giving him a big grin as he walked away frowning at her.

"Only because you're carrying our child. And maybe because I might love you too." Leonard jokingly admitted. Which only have a piece of toast thrown at him.

After the teasing and finally eating, Leonard had Penny sit down as he now wanted to give his gift to his wife. "It's nothing compared to your gift to me, but I hope you will still love it." He told his wife as he began to fidget with his hands since he was feeling nervous.

Penny looked up at him from the couch and just smiled, "Babe I am sure I will love it." Then began to unwrap the gift. Once the gift was revealed, Penny couldn't help but place a hand over her heart as she lifted the necklace out of the small box. "It's perfect!" Penny admire the gold, three stone necklace as one stone was her birthstone, then on the opposite side was Leonard's, and in the middle was the July birthstone, a ruby. It was their babies birthstone and in Penny's eyes it matched perfectly with her's and Leonard's. She got up and kissed her husband passionately and begged him to put it on her.

The couple decided then to finally video chat with Wyatt and Susan. They sat on the couch as Leonard put his arm around his wife. Penny held her ipad as they waited for one of her parents to answer.

"Well Merry Christmas Slugger, Merry Christmas son!" Wyatt told them once he answered the other end.

"Merry Christmas Dad, is Mom there?" Penny asked as now she was leaned into her husband. One of her now favorite places.

"Yeah just hang on" Wyatt then turned around and yelled for his wife.

Susan was there in a few seconds as it seemed she must have been preparing Christmas dinner. After a small exchange of I miss you's and talked about the trip to Sweden, Penny decided to tell them. "Leonard and I promise we will be there next Christmas, the trip alone to Sweden was more than enough for me. Anyways Leonard and I have some news to tell you..." And then is when was the first time Penny seen her dad cry. Susan was not far behind because Penny joined in as soon she saw the tears in her dad's eyes. Of course it did not take long for Leonard to tear up also.

After Penny and Leonard hung up, well mostly Penny took her time hanging up with her parents, the couple went over to get Amy and Sheldon as Howard and Bernadette were going to host Christmas dinner.


	4. The Elevator and A Babymoon

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Can not stop watching the finale as it makes me happy and sad at the same time. It is still hard for me to let the show go just yet. Twelve seasons is a lot to say goodbye to.**

**Continuation of**** Leonard and Penny:**

**The Elevator and a Babymoon**

All Leonard wanted to do was go home. Him and the other scientist on the photon entanglement project had to stay later than usual because of issues and had to start over from the day. He had texted Penny about it, even though she replied back with okay, he was not okay with it. Leonard missed her and their baby. He didn't care if Penny was now going on her eleventh weeks along and to Sheldon the baby was a fetus. But Leonard would make Sheldon correct himself and call he or she a baby.

This was the third day in the row something went wrong and Leonard would arrive late at home with Penny already in bed asleep. Leonard would make it up to his wife and get up before she did and make her breakfast. Even though Penny would tell him he didn't have to, but it was just something he wanted to do for her, so Penny let it be.

He felt lucky when he had finished his part and was headed home by eight-thirty. Leonard didn't have to worry about dinner since him or the other scientist would order delivery. He would always headed sure he ordered extra and have it sent to his house so Penny would have dinner.

As he walked through the door of the apartment complex and pushed the button to the elevator, he heard a certain voice yell, "Hold the door!" Leonard cracked a smile as a certain blonde woman came around the corner, carrying a laundry basket.

"Hey you, thought I wouldn't see you until morning?" Penny asked as Leonard held the elevator door open for her as he let her go in first.

Leonard stepped in and the door losed pushing the number four button. "I thought so too. But I worked extra hard so I could come home. Kinda missing my wife."

Penny put down the laundry basket. Turned to her husband as he frowned at her in confusion as she took off his bag. "What are you doing?" he asked putting his arms around his wife after she sat the bag in the laundry basket.

She grinned as her arms around his neck. "Just kinda miss me huh?'

Leonard could feel what she was doing but kept a straight face. "Well yeah, missed the baby too." He let one arm loose and slid his hand over his wife's stomach. Then leaned in and kissed Penny with a slow, passionate kiss.

Penny bit her lip as the kiss ended and watched Leonard get on his knees and began to kiss her small pregnant belly. She looked up and saw they were almost to their floor. Penny looked down at her husband who was still kissing he belly and her fingers racked through Leonard's curly hair. That is when she could not stop herself and quickly pushed the stop button on the elevator.

With a slight jerk, Leonard looked up at his wife with an eyebrow raised. "What happened?" Feeling panic set in.

"Stay there..." is all Penny had to say as Leonard got the hint...

"What is wrong with the elevator now?" Sheldon asked his wife, feeling annoyed.

Amy could see this just the way Sheldon asked the question. She took out her phone, "Well I will call maintenance and see of he can figure it?" As she was ready to push the green button on her phone and suddenly Amy and Sheldon looked at each other confused as the elevator made the "ding" noise and the door opened. The couple turned their heads frowning as they saw their expecting friends with their hair all over, Leonard's shirt buttoned unevenly, and big grins displayed across their face.

Leonard picked up the laundry basket fill with clothes and his work bag. He let his wife go first as they walked passed their friends. "Um, that elevator is very useful." He turned to tell his friends and then finally followed Penny into their apartment and closed the door.

Sheldon and Amy still looking confused, looked at the door to 4A, back at the elevator, and finally looked at each other. "I suddenly have this urge to take the stairs." Sheldon admitted as Amy easily agreed.

...

Little time later in apartment 4A, Leonard just decided to get ready for bed. As he tied his robe, he strode over to his wife who was putting away the laundry. He snaked his arms around and pulled Penny into him as he sat his chin on her shoulder. Leonard felt her relax as she stopped putting clothes away and placed her hands over his. "You think they took the elevator?" Leonard asked with the smirk refusing to leave his face.

"The germaphobe that Sheldon is that would be a no. I am sure he will be on the phone with a cleaning service by the morning." Penny said knowing this would highly happen.

"Mmm, yeah. Enough about Sheldon. How about I help you put laundry away? The sooner I can hold my wife and baby the sooner I can go to sleep. I was tired when I got of work, but after our little romp in the elevator made me exhausted." Leonard then began to kiss his wife's neck.

"If you don't stop, laundry will not put away and round two will happen very soon. Then you'll be extremely exhausted and I will be extremely hungry." Penny wiggled alittle just to loosen herself and turned herself around crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow.

Leonard chuckled as he saw his wife's face and unwrapped his arms and threw them up in the air in defense. "Okay, okay, got it. Got to save some of that energy for the baby." Seeing his wife was pleased, he gav her a quick kiss and began to help.

An hour later in bed, Leonard had trouble falling asleep. Penny feel asleep in no time as soon as Leonard began to rub her back. He just laid there as his body fought sleep. Just like he was missing something. Then it clicked. He scooted down and laid his head right above Penny's stomach. Somehow it made him feel closer to the baby. Leonard's hand went to where the baby would be and sighed. He finally felt sleep take over. Came sooner as he suddenly felt Penny play with his hair. Leonard knew he would regret sleeping this way by morning but would be worth every ache shot through his body.

...

By morning, Penny was looking on her computer as was Leonard before either one left for work. "Hey Babe?" Penny began as she turned in her chair to get Leonard's attention.

Leonard looked up from his computer as he was reading an article. He turned his head with both eyebrows raised, "Yeah?"

"Since I am close to my second trimester, we should go on a Babymoon." Penny heard about them, she even remembered Bernadette and Howard went on one before Halley was born. Even though they just ended up staying at home and catching Raj and Stuart in their hot tub.

"Really? You think we could actually get away this time on any kind of moon without Sheldon finding out and him and Amy end up joining us?" Leonard had to ask even though he was joking, well maybe a little.

Penny rolled her eyes, "If he plans to we just tell him we are planning to go were there is just multiple birds, dogs, and sheep. That will make him think twice." She suggested sarcastically with a wink. "Well what do you think? I will leave you in charge for the destination."

"Really?" Leonard seemed surprised as he pointed to himself.

"Yeah why not? Your a smart man. You can figure out a place we would both like. So surprise me." Penny got up and walked over to her husband. She kissed his cheek, then began to get ready to leave.

Leonard began to do the same as he tried to get a plan of action. He knew it had to be perfect and stress free. As much as he cared and loved the guy, it would have to be Sheldon free. Just alone time with his wife before their baby came into this world. He grinned as he figured out between two places before Penny interrupted his thoughts. He grabbed his work bag and then took Penny's workcase and both left for work.

...

As lunch rolled around, Penny came to Bernadette's office so they could go out for lunch. They were meeting up with Amy. "Hey you ready to go?" She asked her friend, popping her head in the door.

"Yeah just a minute, come on in." Bernadette suggested. She was signing out of her computer as Penny sat down on her couch. "So did you suggest the Babymoon to Leonard last night?"

Penny began to grin remembering what really happened. "Well I did this morning. He had another late night at work but happened to come home when I was coming out of the laundry room." She bit her lip as she tilted her head some, "Let's just say I had a good excuse for is to break in the elevator finally!"

...

At the same time at CalTech, Sheldon was talking about something. Leonard was not sure what as all his attention was trying to figure out the perfect destination for him and Penny.

"Leonard did you hear me?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard looked up with an eyebrow raised, "Ummm, No." He said quickly as he went back to planning.

Sheldon looked over and saw what Leonard was writing. Knowing this baby was very important to his best friend he just let him be and went on to Howard and Raj on how many germs are contained in an elevator and should never exchange coitus on them. Which only then Leonard could only hold a smug smile across his face.


	5. Work Place Gossip amd Best Husband Ever

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. I will keep writing this story as long as you guys want me to. I try my best to think of situations that would actually happened between Lenny if they gave us a season 13. Maybe get this story out of my system, then maybe I will not miss these Characters so much and what if we got to see Baby Hofstadter being born on the show. But I highly doubt that any time soon. Johnny and Kaley just had amazing chemistry together from episode 1 all the way to episode 279. **

**Continuation of Leonard and ****Penny**

**Work Place Gossip** **and Best Husband Ever**

Penny and Bernadette came back to work from lunch with Amy. Penny never thought how much fun it would be to plan a baby shower. She knew she was almost ahead of herself and had months before having one, but her girlfriends were just too excited about her having a baby. Penny tried her best not to make a big deal out of it but she couldn't help herself to be excited herself.

Penny walked with Bernadette to her office and told her she would see her at group dinner tonight. Then Penny walked away, towards the meeting room to see how her sales team were doing compared last week's sales quote.

Penny was about to walk in the doorway, when she stopped in her tracks when she heard her name. With the door cracked slightly, Penny knew exactly who was talking about her. It was no other than Karen. Plus her so call co-worker friends. So she just stood behind the door and listened.

"**You know if Penny is knocked up, once she goes on maternity leave I going after her job."**

**"How do you know she is?"**

**"I heard her in the bathroom haking up more than once a day. Plus rumor has it she will dash off during an appointment."**

**"I heard she missed three appointments because she ended up taking a nap in her car. Plus I've seen her take little naps in the break room."**

**"Do you think if it is even her husband?"**

**"Oh hell no!"**

**"It has to be Richard's, the way he looks at her. How could any woman can resist him?"**

Penny didn't know to be pissed off or cry. This was new to her. Her old self would have been part of that group but now she was happily married and expecting. Not in high school. She took a moment and took a deep breath. Penny then walked in, holding back her anger and tears. She watched her sale team rushed to their seats as she waited for everyone's sales quote.

Penny still felt upset so before the meeting was over, she grabbed everyone's attention. "Excuse me before you go, I do have something to say to all of you." She told her te as she stood at front of the office table eyeing everyone seated. Once they all looked up at her, Penny gripped the edge of the table and leaned in. "As you must know I have not been myself lately." Her eyes darted towards Karen who nudged James. But once Karen saw Penny looking pissed off at her, Karen sat straight back up. "As I was saying, I have been experiencing first trimester symptoms. I was not going to address until later after my twelfth week of pregnancy, but since people love to gossip, which I am guilty myself, I guess it is out offically. I am happily married and I know for a fact it is my husband's, which shouldn't be anyone's business. As for who will take over my position when I go on maternity leave, that is months away. And when it is time to discuss it, myself, our supervisor, and Doctor Rostenkowski-Wolowitz will find the right replacement." Penny squinted her eyes back at Karen. Then she looked at her sales team with a smile. "That is all, keep doing a good job." Penny then turned around and packed up her work case as her sales team left the room.

When Penny noticed she was finally alone, she swallowed hard and finally sat down. She tried her hardest, even biting her lip, but the pregnancy hormones made it impossible and began to cry.

She lost track how long she was there but once she got her emotions back in control, Penny finally got up and decided to leave for home. Once she was in her car, Penny texted Leonard. 'Hey babe on my way home.'

It didn't take long before he texted her back. So she read it, 'Okay, everyone is on their way.'

That alone told her she was in the meeting room longer than she expected. Penny also knew Leonard had no clue she was upset, since most days she could be running late due to appointments with doctors or meetings went over than expected. That is when she decided to reply to her husband. 'Bad end of the work day. After group dinner and clean up, do you mind if you watch a RomCom with me? Need some good Meg Ryan therapy... Don't tell Raj though."

After the message was sent, Penny's phone began to ring. Was no surprise it was Leonard. "Hello?" She could even tell in her own voice she sounded exhausted from being upset.

"I can just separate our dinners and ask Amy and Sheldon if they can host dinner? That way you and I can just have a quite evening. And Raj does not find out at all you are in Meg Ryan mood. Maybe youbcan tell me what happened?" Leonard sounded very concerned.

Penny smiled at his worries, "No it's okay. If we change plans now might have Sheldon go on and on why it is a bad idea to change plans at the last minute. Plus I already have you to worry sick about me, don't need everybody else to be."

"Hey I have every right to be, your my wife and caring our baby. If you don't like it, well woman deal with it." Penny smiled with a slight chuckle at Leonard. She could tell he was trying to lighten the mood and make her feel better.

Which was working of course. Penny told him thank you and promised once everyone was gone she would tell him what happened. Then of course, they told each other they loved each other.

Once Penny was home, the group was just sitting down to eat. Leonard moved from his spot so Penny could have his seat and he sat on the floor. But Penny was glad when they left, because as the couple cleaned up, she told him what had happened at work.

She could tell he was upset but was proud of Penny for handling without any heads ate off like Venom would have done. Which with that Leonard received an eye roll from his wife.

Leonard let Penny go ahead and pick out her movie a little time later as he told her he would be right back. Penny had "When Harry Met Sally," on pause Leonard came back, with something behind him. "What are you hiding?" She asked from the middle seat cushion on the couch.

Leonard grinned as he sat next to her, still hiding whatever was behind his back. "Well you asked me this morning to pick out some where to go for our baby moon. After some deep thinking, I think I found some destinations you will love."

"Really, you figured it out thay quickly?" Penny asked feeling uneasy her husband had already picked a place. She just hoped it was nothing StarWars, superhero themed, or anything with the word Con in it.

Leonard grinned at his wife and pulled out an envelope from behing his back as he handed it to his wife. "Open it." Is all Leonard said to his wife.

Still frowning, Penny slowly opened the envelope. Soom as she did, she pulled out a few plane tickets. She looked up at her husband as she saw where they were to and hugged his neck.

Taken aback Leonard hugged his wife around the waist. "I'm guessing that is a yes?"

Penny leaned back with a nod and gave Leonard a quick peck. "You just made my evening so much better. When do we leave?"

Leonard had a smirk on his face as he adored his wife. "Well in three weeks, that gives you enough time to request a week off. I planned all day, even during lunch. I think it annoyed Shedlon I was ignoring him. But he stopped when he probably saw the paper I was writing on titled, 'Thing's to do before baby comes.' We fly out to Omaha for a few days to visit your family, since we really have not been there since our engagement. So pack warm. And since our honeymoon in San Francisco was with Sheldon, I thought of somewhere beachy. You know Sheldon free."

Penny nodded, "Right, so you thought of The Bahamas? Once again I have trouble getting you to go to beach here. So why the Bahamas?" She still had not let go of her husband's neck

"Well it might not be my ideal vacation..." Leonard said as he touched his chest, gesturing to himself. "But this is a vacation for you to relax before our baby comes into this world. If you are relaxed, so. I. Plus they have some really meat tours about the history on about the islands. So I thought you get your beach vacation, we also get a history lesson out of the trip too." Leonard grinned as Penny rolled her eyes at him. But once she said there is always a catch, he just laughed. Only making Penny push him away playfully, only making Leonard laugh louder into a rolling laugh.

As Penny laid her head on Leonard's lap as they watched the movie, she felt his body relaxed. She moved her head to look up, only to see her husband asleep. She grinned on how much Leonard tried hardest to watch her movies. Penny knew she did the same when it came to Star Wars, she was guilty but there was just so many of them to try to figure out what was going on from one film to the next. That is when she put in plan that since Leonard was going out of his way to have her visit her family and give her one last adult dream vacation before their baby came, Penny wanted to do something special for him. Even though she was already giving him a smart and beautiful baby, but why not she thought as she shrugged her shoulders. Penny put her attention back on the television as the movie was at her favorite part when Harry and Sally are in the diner. Penny grinned as Meg Ryan began to make orgasmic sounds in this scene because it would be something she would totally do just to embarrass the crap out of Leonard.


	6. Grateful

**Hey thanks for all the reviews and the ones who are following this story. My take what might have happened if we had Season 13 an the await of Baby Hofstadter. I don't own these wonderful characters as they still belong to Bill Parody and Chuck Lorre. **

**Contiuation of Leonard and Penny:**

**Grateful**

Penny was feeling frustrated and emotional early in the week. It just came down to it Penny's bras were becoming too tight and her panties were too snug. On top of that more clothes were becoming less comfortable. It was so bad Penny broke down sobbing, which of course Leonard was right there to comfort her. After she had calmed down, Leonard said he had no problem her breasts and ass were bigger. That led to a playful smack on the arm, only to cause him to laugh and an eyeroll from Penny. But Leonard told her, "I appreciate the way you look." Then took her to the full sized mirror and Leonard complimented every inch of Penny's body. "I diffently love right here." Leonard began as both hands came around and he placed both of his hands on her growing, yet still small baby bump. He sat his chin on Penny's shoulder as they looked back at each other in the mirror. "I love this part of your body so much because our baby is forming right in there." To Penny that is all she needed to hear her husband say as she led them to their bed.

As they laid in bed, sometime later. Or as Leonard would say holding up two fingers and a goofy grin, "We made love...twice." Penny was curled up next to him, Leonard was just holding her. "Hey, what about a shopping trip with Amy and Bernadette? Maybe that would really help since you will be with them and buy what you need."

It was a Saturday morning and today marked twelve weeks, Penny was now officially in her second trimester. She had taken out her journal and wrote it down, as she was waiting for Amy to come over to get, so they could go over to the Wolowitz house. They were going to grab Bernadette and have a girls day. Bernadette parents were even watching Halley and Michael so they could have all the time they needed, which was much needed. Also was perfect since the guys well were having a total guys day.

"Have fun with the girls!" Leonard said coming to her as he was ready to leave. He bent down as Penny raised her head and gave each other a quick kiss.

"So what are you guys doing today?' Penny asked as she now watched Leonard walk to his desk to but on his watch.

Leonard finished and looked over at his wife with a glimmer in his eye "We are going to DisneyLand to the Star Wars Galaxy Edge. So excited!" He grinned ear to ear.

Penny bit her bottom lip but still was smirking, "You guys are such rebels..." She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Leonard squinted eyes some displaying a deadpan look. "Damn straight we are!"

Penny put her journal down and walked over to her husband. It was that kind of walk that made her husband sweat and breath quicken. She wrapped her arms around his neck making Leonard swallow hard. "So this explains your whole Hans Solo lookin gidup?"

Leonard nodded quickly as one hand went to Penny's hip and and other on her abdomen. He suddenly got a boost of confidence as he stood up straighter and raised an eyebrow. "Yep and by they way your acting I can sense someone is turned on..."

Penny raised an eyebrow herself and leaned into Leonard's ear and whispered. "Well you know I cannot control my pregnancy hormones."

Leonard was about to grab his wife's hand to lead her to the bedroom, when with a rush Sheldon came through the door. "Come on Wolowitz and Koothrappali are here. Chop chop lets go!" Leonard lowered his head as Sheldon motioned him to leave.

"We have all night Hofstadter!" Penny whispered into her husband's ear with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

Leonard gave Penny another quick kiss and pointed a finger at her as he began to walk out the door. "You owe!"

Penny squinted her eyes in disbelief, "I don't owe you nothing. I'm the one carrying your child!" She yelled as Leonard was out the door.

The day with Amy and Bernadette is what Penny needed. First they went to get facials and waxed. Penny approved since this needed to be done before her vacation at the Bahamas.

Then the women headed to lunch. Amy and Bernadette had teased Penny how being pregnant with Leonard's baby, she was becoming Leonard. Penny narrowed her eyes at her friends, "Shut up!" This was due to the heartburn Penny could not eat spicy foods and no longer she could enjoy ice cream or any dairy because she would end up having indigestion and gas.

Penny was glad lunch was over and they headed to the mall. Shopping therapy is what Penny called it. Despite not wanting to, Amy and Bernadette finally encouraged Penny to at least enter the store with maternity clothing.

But as soon as Penny walked through the door she fell in love with many outfits for work, plus cute cute clothes for home, yoga class, and nights on the town. She even could not believe she found lingerie that she found sexy and that would make Leonard helpless. Also Penny's surprise she found bras and panties that would feel comfortable.

Penny's favorite part was trying on clothes and showing them off to her friends. Which Amy and Bernadette would whistle in approval. But as Penny was coming out to show off the next dress, her friends had very shocked looked on their faces. She frowned until she heard her name, "Penny?"

Penny turned her head and quickly displayed a fake smile. "Zack...Marrisa!" Which Marrisa looked like she quite further than Penny.

Coming home from the awkward encounter of Zack and Marrisa was a relief. Amy noticed talking about it was not any conversation with Penny at the moment, so she just helped her bestie bring up the bags and then sat in her bedroom organizing what clothes still fit and which ones to put away to be replaced by maternity clothing.

Amy left when Sheldon and Leonard returned home and had to drag her husband out of 4A. Just the look on Leonard's face, Penny could tell he had great time. He even wrapped his arms around Penny's stomach and let her know with excitement, "When our son or daughter is old enough we are going to take them and put them through Jedi training at Disneyland. He or she is going to kick ass against Darth Vader."

Penny tried to sound and look annoyed but Leonard could tell something was off. He moved around so he could be face to face with his wife. "Hey...You look like you are one of Sheldon's planets and very lost being there." He raised an eyebrow at her feeling worried.

Penny sighed knowing she could not hide what happened or how she was feeling. One if she did Leonard would have heard it from Sheldon or Howard. Two it would have ended up in an argument. "Okay, fine. At the mall we ran into Zack and Marissa. There were some odd questions on how you agreed that I get your stuff and they didn't." Penny took a moment to pause as Leonard just shook his head. "So I had to explain to them I am your wife and if I want your stuff I can get your stuff when I want. But they finally told me they finally just ended up at the sperm bank that their donors are geniuses. But none of them are compared to you." Penny now felt the emotions caught up with her. Leonard just held her tighter and told her just tell him. So Penny let it out. "Which is true. No one can be compared to you. I do not want imagine if you did donate to them. Knowing their baby could have been yours would have made me very sad and probably we wouldn't be having our own baby together." She still looked sad so Leonard had to cheer his wife up.

"But I didn't... Which I am so grateful I never went through it. Other wise we would not be waiting for our smart and beautiful baby." Leonard confessed as they leaned in for a small peck. Then Leonard raised his eyebrows making sure Penny could see the arousal on his eyes, "Now you seem better, you did promise me something when I got home." He drew a big smirk across his face.

Penny rolled her eyes but could not hold back her own smile. "Well I do have some new lingerie to model for you. Just need to be Leonard approved!"


	7. A Little Rest and Relaxation

**A/N-Here is the**** next chapter. Thank you to all for reviewing and following this story. I do not own these amazing ****characters. I will be updating and finishing my other stories once this one is done:**

**Continuation or Leonard and Penny:**

**A Little Rest and Relaxation**

That Sunday, Leonard declared that him and Penny have a lazy day. Which she was all for between him going to Disneyland with the guys and her odd day with Amy and Bernadette, plus the weird encounter with Zack. Plus they were pretty exhausted from Penny modeling lingerie for Leonard which was more than approved. He was very satisfied with Penny's new bikini also. Leonard's only problem now Penny was lounging around in one of his white t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. And when she felt cold she would throw on one of his hoodies. Why? Penny's answer, "They smell like you plus they looked comfortable."

To Leonard she was absolutely adorable, yet he found it hot Penny was wearing his clothes. Leonard couldn't hold back the smug smile on how lucky he was to have a wife like Penny. She would catch this smile across Leonard's face and just roll her eyes and call him such a nerd.

Leonard's response, "But you find this nerd smart and sexy!" He said as he strutted over to his wife on the couch.

Penny winked at him, "Yeah I do!" Only boosting Leonard's confidence quite a bit.

As the day went on Penny would catch herself nodding off during one of her favorite movie. Which Leonard would hear her complain how much she missed caffeine and that decaf coffee was not doing the job. More when she had to deal with Sheldon of some way. Leonard would just remind her it was okay to take naps here and there since there was, as Penny would put it, "our little human." growing inside her.

During dinner, Leonard was eating his country fried steak and mashed potatoes with green beans. He was trying his best not to gag over Penny's dinner which contained mashed potatoes and green beans, but got weird after that which was dill pickle and peanut butter sandwich with sauerkraut. Plus the sauerkraut on top of her potatoes and beans. Penny loved the smell and taste where Leonard, just opening up a can made him queasy to his stomach.

When Leonard could get his mind off Penny's dinner they discussed how they probably did not need baby clothes since Bernadette had plenty of boys and girls clothing. Depending on what they were having. "When we get the chance, do you want to know the sex of our baby?" Penny deciding to ask her husband, since it was a decision partners should make together.

"Of course! That way we can finally give our baby a name..." Leonard answered excitingly. "Do you?" He wanted to know of him and Penny were on the same page.

"I kinda was hoping a surprise...Oh I know, those baby gender reveal parties are pretty popular. We can compromise and do one of those and even making it sciencey themed!" Penny gave her husband a big grin with a hopeful look.

Leonard chuckled how he always thought how adorable Penny was when she said "Sciencey." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Sounds good to me, but you know we have to think of that one friend who would keep that information from us and everyone else until the review. All our friends are pretty guilty not keeping secrets."

Penny was in agreement with that. But after some discussion they decided Raj, who walked through the door with his latest girlfriend problems, would be the best choice planning the party. Raj laid his problems out on Penny about Candace, the celebrity personal assistant and how it bothered him so much her ex and her acted like they were best friends. Not only that her ex tagged along on most of her and Raj's dates.

Yet his other issue while donating blood he meet a really cute nurse volunteering, who also was from North India. The whole time she was taken Raj's blood they talked about their favorite movies and favorite quotes. She loves music and loves to dance. Plus her only companion right now, as all her friends were in relationships, was her little pomeranian, Chewy.

"So you have a beautiful woman who could introduce you some celebrities. But her ex likes to watch you two kiss and stuff. That's not creepy at all!" Penny told her friend sarcastically. "Or you have the choice of calling someone who wants you to call her and is pretty much a female version of you! I think you will have your answer Raj..." She really was trying to help her friend out and really listen to him because the guy had been through a lot of women and could not catch a break. Penny knew why sometimes Raj came to her because usually Bernadette and Howard would tease him. Penny would give him advise and well Leonard would just listen after chiming in, "You don't want to make the same mistake as you did with Lucy and Emily then Emily and Claire." Which Leonard received death stares from Penny and Rai, he looked back at his comic book and told them he never said a word and he is not even there.

After Raj thanked her, that is when Leonard brought up the whole baby reviel party and how he would be the only one knowing the sex of their baby. Penny made sure she mentioned it had to be "Sciencey!"

"Wow, other than breaking things off with Candace, I get to plan a party and eventually know a huge secret. Also maybe start a friendship with Janki! How exciting!" Raj could barely containing his joy.

Once Raj had left Penny got dressed in her new jeans and her new pink and black flannel. She put light makeup on and thew her hair into a ponytail. Leonard made sure he complemented how beautiful she was, which Penny joked saying he was trying to earn brownie points. "Well is it working?" Leonard asked with a smirk.

Penny wrinkled her nose at him, "Shut up!" Knowing it did work, which Leonard knew and made him laugh that he was doing his job right as a husband.

It was after that her and Leonard went for their evening walk and found the food truck that sold soft pretzels which Leonard bought Penny a cinnamon sugar one. Not only it was one things Leonard bought her long ago, it just made their night kinda perfect, since Leonard didn't have a coupon this time.

The next day Leonard and Penny were both scheduled to come into work late. Penny had her second prenatal appointment. Everything went well, until Penny's OBGYN brought out the doopler and they heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time. Their first ultrasound did not even pick that up three weeks before. Penny just happened to look over at her husband. That is when she began to tear up because Leonard was wiping away his own tears.

One the way home, Penny felt confused why Leonard had to make a quick stop. But all came clear when Leonard had them headed back to the baby isle in Target. He wanted to purchase their own Doppler. The one they found and liked strapped around tue stomach and even had its own earbuds. When asked Penny asked why, Leonard's response, "That way we can hear his or her's heartbeat anytime or when at night when I have trouble sleeping I can lay right there and fall asleep." Penny may have rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't complain of Leonard being already a great dad and being total sweet and adorable.

As the week went on, Saturday could not have came any sooner. Both were ready to go away for awhile. Sheldon made sure Penny and Leonard went over every safety protocol the night before and once again in the car as Amy drove to the airport. "Sheldon, sweetie good thing I love you but if you don't shut up I will make sure I will go more than Nebraskan on you but go all hormonal pregnant." Once Penny warned him, Sheldon just quickly handed them the booklets made them about the dangers in the Bahamas and did not say another word until they arrived at the airport to say goodbye and that Amy would look after their apartment.

Once on the plane and Penny and Leonard sat down, Penny threw her arms in the air and gave her husband a big smile. "We are Sheldon free for a week!"

"Yeah we are!" Leonard happily said back and got the flight attendant's attention asking for two flute glasses and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. Once the liquid was poured, the couple clinked glasses, "Here is to no Sheldon, or any friends to bother us for a week." Leonard toasted.

"As much as we love them, here is to us just us for one last adult vacation and having fun. Well me having fun while you try not freeze like popsicle in Nebraska and not turning red as a lobster in the Bahamas!" Penny added with a wink and a smile at her husband, taking a sip.

"Hear, hear!" Leonard agreed knowing it was probably the truth, but decided this was his time to pamper the crap load out of Penny before she becomes one amazing mom, and finally taking a sip of his sparkling grape juice.


	8. Famiy

A**/N: Took a little longer to write. Just wanted it to be perfect. Working on the next chapter about Lenny's time in the Bahamas. Enjoy and thank you again to who all follows this story and the ones who leaves a comment or a review, awesome! I do not own these awesome characters that were on one amazing show I will miss. Thank God for reruns so will never loose them officially.**

**Contiuation of Leonard and Penny:**

**Family**

For the next three hours on the plane to Omaha was enjoyable for the couple. Leonard watched "Shazam," as Penny read the latest issue of People magazine on her ipad but noticed herself nodding off. So instead of fighting it, Penny just laid her head on Leonard's shoulder and folded her knees to the side into her seat and decided to take a nap. Leonard looked since he felt movement and formed a side smile and kissed the top of his wife's head and slid his arm around her so it was more comfortable for both him and Penny. He then resumed watching is movie.

Leonard smiled though thinking about what happened recently and knew lately that Penny had been feeling more fatigue than usual. He could tell she was just irritated and frustrated by this. Along with that little things made her upset. Leonard would try his best to comfort Penny over this but just certain times would not work.

_The night before they left Penny feel asleep as Leonard went to go get take out. When Leonard got back, he woke her she began to cry because she could not stop herself from nodding off. Then when they sat down to eat once Penny calmed down. Leonard happened to look up and Penny was crying again. "What's the matter?" He asked her._

_"The broccoli... is... too... mushy..." Penny let out struggling to talk through the tears. Leonard just put his food down and just let his wife cry into his neck once more._

_That is when he said the wrong words at the wrong time. "I just might as well make this my Penny tear stained shirt." He was only joking but before he knew it he was being shoved and Penny was headed to their bedroom._

_Leonard just hung his head low and proceed to go after his wife. When he walked into their bedroom, Penny was laying down facing the window. "Hey look I didn't mean to upset you." He said to her from the doorway._

_Penny just rolled over to her other side with her bottom lip out looking sad. "It's not your fault. I just can't seem to control myself."_

_Leonard gave her a side smile and laod next to her, moving some of her hair out of her face. "Hey it's okay that you can't. You're pregnant babe, no one expects you to be yourself right now. And that's okay. I don't mind.you cry on my shoulder one bit."_

_"Will I ever be back to myself again?" She asked tearing up once more._

_Leonard just smiled and nodded. "Eventually, but right now I am just happy to deal with pregnant Penny. Which is worth another twenty-seven weeks of."_

Leonard woke up Penny when they were close to landing, which Penny woke up feeling excited. Well until she saw Wyatt. Leonard just sat back and watched Penny hug her dad. That is one thing of many Leonard loved about his wife. She was very close to her parents, and well her side of her family in general. Leonard just sighed with hope, their baby would be close to him and Penny, since that is something he never had.

They made it to Wyatt's truck after Penny finally let go of their hug and fighting back her emotions for twenty minutes. Leonard and Penny got in as Wyatt took care of their luggage. Once Wyatt was in the truck and began to drive, he talked about the farm and how much Susan was in love with their new pygmy goats. Which Penny was excited to meet. Leonard was not sure about the animals but would check them out since Penny loved farm animals. Also how they got a friend for the housecat. Another animal Penny could not wait to love on, a minuture pop belly pig Wyatt named Moondance JR. "Awe Daddy, you named him after my pig you killed!" Penny said putting her hands over her heart, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well after all these years I still felt bad about it, even like I said before the vet is the one put your pig down. Anyways so your mom suggested to get a house pig. Squirmy little fellow, reminds me of Randall when he was on meth..." Wyatt confessed while the whole time Leonard was frowning, trying to figure out what was going on and why would you make a pig a house pet?

"Another thing Slugger, I tried to get your mom not to make a big deal out of this, but tonight we are having a family reunion. Don't worry you can announce about the pregnancy if you want but as soon as your mom said you two are coming for a short visit, the whole family said yes." Wyatt told both Leonard and Penny changing the subject.

Leonard told Penny it was up to her since it was her family and whatever makes her feel comfortable. Penny looked at her husband then her dad. "Well I will think about it. It has just been kinda nice just our closet friends and just certain family knows. Except my co-workers know but that is because of noisey Karen..."

When they arrived at Wyatt and Susan's farm, of course Susan greeted her daughter and son-in-law with big hugs. To Penny's and Leonard's surprise, Lisa and Randall were both there. Penny began to cry since it had been a long time since she seen both her siblings. Penny began to cry as she hugged them. "Why are you crying?" Randall asked.

"You idiot! She's pregnant remember?" Lisa said to her dimwitted brother and pushing him with an eyeroll.

While Penny was laughing with her brother and sister in the living room, Leonard hung back in the kitchen with Wyatt and Susan. "So everything going okay for our little girl?" Susan asked.

Leonard took a sip of decaf coffee that Penny's mom made, "Physically yes, baby is growing just right and Penny is doing a great job to be healthy for the baby. Mentally, it has been a roller coaster ride for both of us. From finding out we accidentally got pregnant, which only took Penny not even a minute to be happy about the pregnancy..." He went on how she was handling it and how he was handling it. They have their ups and downs but how Penny is happy thier baby was an accident. But not sure what really is in store for them, yet have some idea with Howard and Bernadette being parents.

"Son before you know it, that baby will be here and you won't miss what life was like before. You and Penny will be amazing parents." Wyatt told Leonard as he patted his back. Which Leonard was sure he would have been flow. across the room if it was not for the table in front of him.

Once the couple got settled into Penny's old bedroom, Leonard began to look at old pictures of his wife. "That was my first horse barrel racing competition. I received second place. I was so mad afterwards I pushed Cindy Sanderson right into the horse manure pile all because she got first place."

"Oh okay..." Quickly putting down the picture. "Interesting story and once again another reason why I should keep my wife happy." Leonard gave her a playful smile as she nudged his side. "I was actually looking at the picture wondering if we have a little girl if she will look like you..."

"And if we have a boy?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Leonard put his hands on Penny's hips as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You tell me?" He asked giving her a wink.

"Well if we have a boy, I hope he has you brown curly hair..." She began running fingers through Leonard's hair. "And your big brown puppy dog eyes..." She then leaned in and was ready to give her husband a kiss.

"Hey lovebirds! Remember you are over mom and dad's bedroom. So don't be too loud tonight...Oh by the way family is starting to arrive." Lisa said popping her head into Penny's old bedroom doorway.

Penny could tell Leonard was embarrassed just by he his cheeks turned red and quickly turned away walking into the ajointed bathroom. Penny just began laughing knowing why he walked away, since she affected him quite a bit.

During the late lunch and family reunion. Penny decided to tell the rest of the family she and Leonard were expecting. Her aunts, great aunts, and both grandmothers all gathered around Penny to swoon over her small baby bump. She was glad her mom and sister were there to keep all the women in the family calm over having a new baby in the family. "Oh you know if you have a boy, you should name him after your great great grandpa, Francis..." Penny's grandmother Penelope said.

"No, no she should name him Dewayne, after my grandfather." Penny's other grandma, Jean, spoke up.

"How about Wesley," "Thomas" "Jackson", "Russell." Names all came out from her aunts as Penny's eyes got big starting to feel overwhelmed. "June is a good name for a girl." Was the last thing Penny heard as she felt the panic set in until her eyes met Leonard's.

Leonard was sitting on the couch, Penny's uncle Will brought him a beer for the good news. Next thing he knew he was sitting around with all the other guys in Penny's male family members watching all he knew was some kind of football game. They were all yelling at the TV which was not Leonard's thing. He took a sip of the beer and leaned back to see his wife. At the moment he almost felt they wished they could save each other, but when she caught him looking at her he could only smile. But needed an excuse to leave once he saw Penny mothed, "Help me!" so chugged the beer and said he was getting another one. Which did not surprise him when none of the men responded back.

Penny announced she had to use the restroom, so when the women of family let her leave, she made an eacape to her old bedroom where Leonard was sitting on her bed grinning in amusement. Penny shook her head and rolled her eyes, pushing her husband down in the bed. "Does it amuse you I was being bombarded by those crazy women I call family?" She asked straddling Leonard's lap.

Leonard chuckled still smiling with a nod. "It was cute..."

"Cute? Well I thought it was hilarious my dad and uncles dragged you to watch football with them." Penny crossed her arms with an eyebrow lift as she tried her best to be serious.

"Oh yeah well...I just can't get over how adorable you are..." He hoped that gained some brownue points as his hands held Penny's hips.

"Nice save Hofstadter... Now how about we sneak out of here before someone finds us?" Penny asked. Leonard nodded yet asked how are they were going to sneak out. "Sweetie I know my way out of this house without anyone knowing since I was fourteen..."

The couple ran into Wyatt in the upstairs hallway. He was looking for them and ince they said they were just going to see the goats, Wyatt three them the truck keys and told them to go enjoy themselves for awhile.

Penny and Leonard were laying in bed that night realizing a twin bed was not quite made for two, yet they made it work. While Penny had her head on her husband's chest she sighed. Leonard had heard and began to play with her hair. "Everything okay?"

Penny moved her head so she could see her husband's face, "I guess, you know my aunts and grandma's had me thinking, even though they drove me nuts today, that we really had not settled on any names if we are having a girl or a boy. I know you said you picked the name Chloe if we have a girl..."

Leonard looked down at his wife and frowned seeing she really had a sad look in her face. "Really? Are you actually really getting into naming our baby? You know I don't want you to feel pressured for us to pick a name yet?" He told her as he began to play with her hair.

"Nah, it will be fun. But lets wait until we are back home that way we have no stress or worries while in Bahamas. I can't wait to put my toes in the sand while a Cabana boy waits on me hand and foot..." Penny eyes staired up at her husband while she tried to keep a staight face.

Leonard frowned in disapproval. "Wait! What?"


	9. Bahamas Here We Come

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy amd thank you again for reviewing and following this story. I enjoy reading the reviews and comments as they keep me going with the story and of course these amazing characters.**

**Bahamas**** Here We C****ome**

The next morning during breakfast, of course Susan asked Leonard and Penny why they left yesterday. They just smiled as Wyatt his wife they are adults and should not worry. Susan wanted to pry but left at that.

After they ate, Penny begged Leonard to bring back one of the baby goats with them. Leonard had to admit his wife looked incredibly adorable holding the animal so it was a struggle to say no. Then Penny tried with the pop belly pig, MJ, but with all his will power had to tell his wife no again.

They then met up with Penny's childhood friend Rosie and her husband James for lunch. Penny kept in touch with Rosie on social media since she was not in Nebraska that often as she use to. The last time Penny had saw Rosie was at her high school reunion. Her and Rosie were both engaged at the time and thought it was cute Rosie and both found their Ernie. James was an English Professor at University of Nebraska Omaha.

While talking to James, Leonard happened to look down at his plate and frowned. He raised an eyebrow as he turned to his wife. "What?" She asked while taking a bite of his food with a smile.

"You couldn't leave my last few fries?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Nope!" Penny answered with a grin and popping the "p". "One your fries always taste better and two the baby and I couldn't resist ourselves." Then gave him a wink.

"Oh...So now you are going to use the baby guilt on me so I will not get upset with you?" Leonard asked trying to keep a straight face as he placed his hand on her tiny baby bump.

"You better believe it Hofstadter." Penny reached over and squeezed Leonard's chin as she quickly stuck out her tongue at him. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. Penny then turned her attention back to Rosie.

Before they headed back to the farm, Leonard saw an arcade and of course Penny caved in. Leonard played almost played every game and Penny even joined in when it required two players and took over when the game was skeetball or shooting basketballs in a hoop. Leonard was happy Penny was actually having fun and so when they earned enough tickets and dispite he wanted the limited addition Harely Quinn and Joker figurine, Leonard let Penny pick out the prize. Not to his surprise his wife picked out a stuffed sloth wearing glasses and a lab coat. Leonard frowned when Penny named the stuff toy Leonard Junior only making her laugh.

By the time they got back to the farm, Penny and Leonard were greeted by her nephew who was no in his early twenties. Plus he was graduating college so he could help manage the farm. Penny was also surprised he was also engaged and her and Leonard met his fiancee.

Since they had to leave early in the morning, after dinner Leonard and Penny decided to head off to bed. But Penny had trouble sleeping and so did Leonard, so she suggested something they both enjoyed. So Penny helded Leonard to the shower since sex was out of the question in the bedroom.

By early morning, they were on a flighy to Paradise Island, Atlantis, Bahamas for the next six hours. But when they landed, Penny received a text from Amy saying she needed to talk to her once they arrived home. As Leonard received a similar text from Sheldon. They both just shrugged their shoulders knowing it was probably something weird but almost everything was weird when it came to those two.

After they checked in and arrived at their room Penny fell in love as for the next five days they would have twenty-four hour butler service, free room service, casino, and spa. Not only that, but their hotel room you could walk out to your patio to a pool side river that could to float you down to the beach.

Once Penny was in her new bikini and was lightly sprayed with sun screen. She made sure Leonard was lathered from head to toe in the sun screen lotion. Penny really did not want Leonard to get burnt, so she made sure their vacation was not ruined by a miserable husband. Once they made it down to the beach, even though Leonard was not the most comfortable being in front of people without his shirt, Penny would remind him that she was the only one he should worry about looking at him. When he asked why, Penny resonded. "Well with my pregnancy hormones all out of wack, I am trying my hardest not to drag you back to our hotel room." She was then happy to see Leonard smile with her help to boost his confidence.

Penny found a great spot on the beach with lounge chairs and umbrellas for shade. Leonard made sure she was comfortable as he went to the pool side bar to order two virgin pina coladas and some fresh fruit. "Hi!" Leonard heard a woman's voice beside him. He turned his head to see a redhaired young woman sitting next to him, tucking a peice of hair behind her ear staring at him. Then placed her hand oh his shoulder.

"Um hi?" Is all Leonard said suddenly the woman removed her hand as he felt arms being wrapped around his waist.

He looked just enough to see it was Penny. "Hey babe!" Is all she said as her eyes darted towards the red headed woman and began to his Leonard's neck.

"Penny, what are you doing?" Leonard asked as he suddenly saw the young woman disapear.

Penny stopped kissing his neck and took over the seat next to Leonard. She then pointed a finger to he husband's chest and listed and eyebrow. "I am the only one who is allowed to flirt with you."

"I don't think she was. All she said was hi." Leonard told his wife feeling quite confused.

"You are so clueless sometimes. As soon as you walked away from me, she clearly followed you to here. You are my husband!" Penny pointed at herself and felt tears begin to form. Without Leonard knowing she was getting upset she told him to cancel their drink and snack as she was going back to their room. With that Penny walked away.

"Okay?" Leonard felt very confused now as he did in fact know Penny was upset but this was not like her. He sighed as he watched his wife gather her things and leave. Whatever Penny was thinking was not good and Leonard knew he has to be careful what he says to his wife. So he cancelled their drinks and went over to get his stuff. Leonard then went back to their hotel room. When he entered, Penny was laying in the bed already in a night shirt. Leonard closed the door and locked it. He thought he would give her a few extra minutes as he went into the bathroom to change.

Leonard was coming out of the bathroom, as he turned his eyes popped opened in surprise as Penny began to make out with him. He quickly relaxed as he now closed his eyes and pulling his wife into his body. Penny then began to pull them over to the bed. As Leonard sat on the bed, Penny straddled him with Leonard holding on to her. As she was kissing his neck, reality set in for Leonard and gently pushed his wife back some only making her look like she was angry at him. But Leonard had to ask anyways. "Wait a minute! First you were mad ate and now you can't keep your hands off of me?"

Penny squinted her eyes towards him and pushed herself off Leonard. She stood up and rolled her eyes , "Yep and now that moment is over!" She then turned around and stormed off to the bathroom locking the door.

Leonard threw himself back onto the bed with a long sigh. He had a good idea Penny really could not control her emotions right now due to the pregnancy and now he knew he just should not have said a word and went along what Penny was doing to him. But now he pushed himself up off the bed, made his way over, sat on the floor by the bathroom door, and wait.

Leonard didn't know how long he was sitting there but knew it was not a long time. He had heard the door unlock and open when he looked up seeing his wife. She sat next to him with Leonard's help and laid her head on his shoulder. Which lately had been her favorite spot to relax. Penny let out a long breath, "I'm sorry I already ruined our babymoon."

Leonard kissed the top of her head, "Your not, I promise. I honestly did not know that woman was flirting with me. You know I've always been clueless about that..."

"Well that is true..." Penny said with a grin. "Still did not like you got hit on though. Your my Leonard..."

Leonard chuckled as he was not use this side of Penny, but decided to fet her mind of what had happened earlier. "How about we forget this whole thing and how about we get dressed up and hit the casino?" Leonard suggested hoping to put his wife in a better mood.

"That would be a yes!" Penny stated getting to her feet, then helping Leonard up. Then kissed him hard and passionate making them both moan.


	10. Home

**Thanks for the reviews and comments guys. Love reading them. Well here is the next chapter and that everyone enjoys. I do not own these amazing characters.**

**Continuation of Leonard and Penny: Home**

Penny was in the walk in closet of her and Leonard's hotel room. It was big enough for a changing area with four length mirrors. Penny had to admit she would miss this walk in closet when they left. She stood in front of the mirrors looking over what she had choosed to wear tonight at the casino. It was a navy chevron mesh overlay maternity dress with long sleeves and a V-neckline.The dress came right above her knees as she wore a carmel faux leather, solid hued slide sandals with interlaced straps. Penny loved showing off her legs, one she knee she had great toned legs, and two she would catch Leonard looking at them. Penny smiled at the thought, placing her hands over her growing abdomen. She happened to look in ththe mirror to see Leonard coming up from behind her. She smiled at him as he now he put his hands over hers. As he laid his chin on her shoulder and looked at each through the mirror Penny couldn't help but think how handsome he looked in his black slacks and light blue dress shirt, even though she never minded what he wore. Suddenly earlier events from that afternoon ran through her head making her feel hesitate once again. Being an open book to her husband was something she was going to have to get use to.

Leonard noticed the sigh as the just stood there in silence enoying each others company. "Everything okay?" He asked as he frowned feeling worried.

"I'm not sure?" She told him as she began to lean into Leonard. "This whole pregnancy thing is taking its time getting use to. Usually when I feel insecure or vulnerable hide behind alcohol but now I can't and its hard for me to be so open and let you see me this was and needing you much. Seeing that woman flirt with you just for that second earlier made me want to go all Nebraskan on her ass. Does that make scense?" She let him know how she was feeling as she asked him.

Leonard smiled a cheeky grin with a kiss on the cheek. "Absolutely! I know I am not the best when a woman flirts with me but she had to clearly see my wedding band showing I am married man. A very happly married man at that. I would never leave you. On the other subject I will never know what you are going through right now. But I am sure any woman who has been pregnant can say it is not easy because you are not really your self. And Babe you needing me and being possessive makes me feel very manly." Leonard winked at her through the mirror.

Penny chuckled knowing Leonard might not be this manly man, but he made her feel loved and to her that was manly enough. Penny leaned back just enough to whisper in his ear. "Mmmm! I know one way to make you even feel more like a man..."

Penny continued to whisper making Leonard swallow hard and question his wife. "Really?" Hoping she was not joking. When she nodded, Leonard backed up just enough to watch his wife bend over the bench and enough room for him to lift up her dress above her waist. This was going to be very exciting as he loved how his wife was a very bold and adventures lover and loved trying new ideas when it came to their sex life.

Sometime later after they fixed their clothes and hair, they finally made it down to the casino. Leonard watched his wife play card and dice games. Leonard was not allowed to leave her side due to he was her lucky charm. He would just smile as he was amused by her happiness.

They headed back to their room close to one in the morning. Penny was still not tired, so Leonard suggested they sit by the pool side river. As they did, Penny was surprised Leonard put his feet in the water when she did. Penny could not but cuddle up next to him as he put one arm around her as his other hand was placed over her baby bump.

The rest of the trip included two amazing spa treatment as Leonard would catch up on his emails. One email Leonard told his wife, his dad and new wife would be in Pasadena next month for a lecture at CalTech and that Alfred could not wait to see them. Plus he was excited to know he had another grandchild on the way. Then there was pilates every morning which Leonard was not use to and had to lay down afterwards while Penny rubbed down his sore muscles. One afternoon they even teamed up with other tourist to go on a scavenger hunt and won a free dinner. They gave the beach another try which was mich better than the first day, but Penny ended up feeling bad because Leonard still ended up getting burnt the second to the last day they were there. Penny had to rub Aloe Vera on him which she tried her hardest not to but when he would scream "Ouch!" she would throw have giggle fit. But the sun burn did not stop Leonard from surprising his wife the last night they were there. She was curious though why he had taken Dramamine. Penny could not help herself but kiss her husband when she found out her surprise was a private yaht ride to a small island for a candle lit dinner. It was even more romantic when they descended from the yaht, the walkway was lit up with streams of lights. After they sat down and their own private waiter poured their sparkling grape juice, Penny noticed they even had their own private chef and a small instrumental band. "Well Hofstadter, I must say you are still my romance ninja!" She couldn't help but grin with a wink.

"I better be because trust me this was not cheap. But I would do anything for the woman I love and now carrying our baby." He smiled back but became worried quickly as Penny started to cry. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he quickly hurried to her, kneeling beside her taking her hand into his.

Penny shook her head as she wiped tears away with her free hand. "Noooo! You just made this night so perfect. And you being all romantic and all, my damn pregnancy hormones are getting the best of me again..." She then started crying harder.

Leonard hid his chuckle, but then helped his wife to her feet. "Come here." Is all he said to hug her, but Penny squeezed him a little too tight as she burried her face into the his neck. "Well now I know I have to step it up a notch next time I want to romance your ass off..." Once he said that he began to chuckle once more, but harder as Penny began to laugh from a memory that did not seem long ago.

By morning Penny refused to get up and pack. But once she did, Leonard almost had to drag her to the airport as she was refussing to leave. She rather stayed on the island than go back to reality. It was not the perfect vacation but the fact just being alone together with Leonard was enough for Penny.

\--

Once they arrived home Penny admitted it was nice. As Leonard and Penny decided to unpack in the morning, Penny got comfortable on the couch as Leonard ordered take out. Not a second later, Amy and Sheldon busted through theor door knowing they were home. Penny was dragged off to 4B with Amy as Leonard stayed in 4A with Sheldon for them both tell them important news separately.

\--

"Sheldon, you know Penny and I just got home." Leonard said from the counter, going ahead to make tea for his distress friend.

"What's your point?" Sheldon asked looking confused sitting on the stool.

"You're right, whatever your problem is, is more important." Leonard stated raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you, I knew you would come to your senses and focus on me." Sheldon said as he watched Leonard hand him the box of tea bags.

"So what's your problem buddy?" Leonard asked sounding censor.

While over at 4B, Penny is sitting on her old aqua sofa as Amy is pacing.

"Amy what is so important that you had to drag me away from my husband?" But that is when Amy dropped the big bomb shell. Penny was in shock actually that Amy and Sheldon were expecting. First off Pennt put her foot down saying they were not breastfeeding each others child. But Amy just needed someone else to talk about this instead of Sheldon since he was freaking out about this. So Penny listened as Amy had not told Bernadette yet since she was estimating she was five weeks along. "So you guys freaky after the Noble Prize Ceremony didn't you?" Penny asked with a smirk across her face.

\--

Later that night, after they helped out their friends, Penny could not constraint on her gossip article, she looked over at her husband. He was reading some science magazine. She said as she gave up reading, and put her tablet aside. Leonard frowned as he heard Penny huff and put down his magazine and looked at his wife. "Let me guess, you can't concentrate because Amy and Sheldon are going to be parents?"

"Totally weird right?" Penny asked as she now laid on her side facing Leonard.

He nodded and tried to be serious, "Agreed. And you know our kid will more than likely be best friends with thier kid. Which means the Fowler-Coopers' will be in our lives for the rest of our lives..."

"Oh I know, but trust me that kid will need to be friends with a weirdly cool kid. Obviously that will be ours..." Penny said with a smile placing her hand over her bump.

"Well yeah, our kid is half you and half me. He or she will be very adnormal but I am okay with that since the Fowler-Cooper kid will be beyond the Universe from normal." Leonard was joking but Penny agreed with that both kids will be very loved. Somehow lead to the married couple into a very heated kiss and Leonard needing his inhaler much later.


	11. It's A ?

**This chapter is the baby reveal party as I got the idea from Pinterest as I am sure that is where Raj would get ideas too. But would be more extravagant because it is Raj. I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you again and again for the reviews and comments. Further Ado, I do not own these characters.**

**Contiuation of Leonard and Penny: It's A ???**

The next few weeks went by slow as Leonard and Penny waited for their next ultrasound appointment. When Penny reached sixteen weeks, she woke of the middle of night as she felt something weird. Leonard asked what she felt, she told him, "It feels like something is tickling me from the inside." Leonard being the worried one, looked it up but only to grin ear to ear. "Our baby is moving! He or sh is giving you butterfly tickles!." Penny could only laugh as Leonard named the baby's movement.

This is when Raj came bye to run the gender reveal party by them. "Okay I know you said maybe something to do with science, but Stuart said we could use the comic book store. So that had me thinking why not a comic book super hero gender reveal!" He held a big smile across his face while he waited for Leonard and Penny's reaction.

"I love it!"

"Really?"

Leonard couldn't contain his excitement being all for the idea. As Penny really did not buying it as she frowned at her friend and husband both sitting on the couch as she lounged in the tan chair.

"Okay why don't you look over my invite, if you like it, I will tell you all the details..." Raj was really trying to convince Penny, because it was going to be epic.

"Fine!" Penny finally said holding out her hand as Raj handed her a sample invite. Leonard got up and sat on the arm of the chair so he could see the invite also which had a design of two Superman symbols one in lightblue and the other in light pink. Penny rolled her eyes, but then read the invite out loud. "A New Super Hero is Coming! Will Baby Hofstadter be a SuperHe or a SuperShe? Be the first to come and see!" Then read off the date and time along with the address.

"Well what do you think?" Raj asked, with Penny noticing him with a hopeful look. Then looked up at her husband having the exact same look as their friend.

Penny sighed as she lowered her head. But lifted it back up to look at the guys with a side smile. "Dammit Raj, sounds too cute to say no."

"Yay!" Both guys yelled only making Penny laugh wishing it would already end.

By the time Penny was seventeen weeks pregnant, she couldn't believe she was actually starting to look pregnant. Which made Leonard extremely happy but had to comfort Penny now her hormones were making her think if anything was going to be wrong with the baby and if she was doing everything right. But on a good note Leonard felt the baby move as he had his hand over Penny's stomach and talking to him or her. "Awe he or she loves your voice!" Penny admitted loving the fact Leonard felt their baby, even though it was just a little movement.

But during this time they went on a double date with Raj and his new girlfriend Janki. Penny thought she was pretty awesome. Since moving to the United States at eighteen, now twenty-five, the woman loved yoga and also thought shopping was therapy. Plus not only being a registered nurse, she was working on becoming a nurse practitioner and taking culinary school. Aside from knowing more movie quotes than Raj and loved her dog Chewy as much as Raj loved Cinnamon, Janki loved to skydive, parasailing, and surfing. Now knowing Raj she wanted to learn about the universe. The extreme part might have been a little out of Raj's comfort zone, but he was happy Penny approved of her. Leonard was just happy to see his friend met his match. Also Penny thought it was funny the one main reason Bernadette liked Janki was she was half an inch shorter than her.

Also, Penny had been the one to comfort Amy while she had morning sickness as Sheldon couldn't deal with it. But Penny was happy to help because no one liked seeing Sheldon over whelmed over Amy's pregnancy.

It was when Penny and Leonard had been home for three weeks from their babymoon when it was time for their next ultrasound. Penny was now eighteen weeks pregnant and Leonard helped her measure, like he did every week to see how much her "Baby Bump" had grown. "So this week you are sixteen centimeters, in inches that could caculate six point two ninty nine." Penny would just roll her eyes when her husband had to be prestige on the exact measurements. Leonard would even look up how much their baby was growing too, so Penny could right in down in their baby journal for the baby box. "So he or she is now thirteen point ninety-five centimeters, which is five and half inches long. So that makes our baby the size of a sweet potato."

As they met up for the ultrasound appointment, Penny almost could not wait until it was over. She had to drink so much water and now felt like she was going to burst. But that feeling went away as she held Leonard's hand and heard their baby's heartbeat. At first they couldn't see their baby as the technician was taking measurements the baby and uterus for Penny's OBGYN. She finally asked them if they would like to see their baby. They both nodded as she turned the monitor. "Well as you see there is the head..." The technician showed Leonard and Penny most of the body parts, even took a picture where it looked like the baby was waiving at them. "Now would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

With a no, the technician put the results into an envelope. Leonard helped Penny cleaned up and helped her to the rest room. Penny headed back to work as did Leonard with the envelope. But as soon as he got to work, he rushed it to Raj. The sooner he did the less tempted he would be to look and ruin the surprise.

That following Sunday afternoon, Stuart and Denise closed the comic boom store so Raj could throw the gender reveal party for Leonard and Penny. Of course Howard gave Raj a hard time about it but in the end every one was impressed how everything looked. The cake was three layers, chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla bean. One side was blue with a fondue and rice crispy shaped like a baby with a blue cape as the other side was pink with a baby with a pink cape. Both characters were doing the Superman flying pose. Other decorations on the cake that was made out of fondue or rice crispy that were shaped like comic book symbols or sayings. Plus the cake looked like it was coming out of a comic book.

As for the decorations for the store, one side of the store had paper symbols of all female superheroes as the other side was decorated from the male superheroes. With the comic books and figurines already in the store, it mad it look like they were part of the decorations. Stuart had to remove some of the posters and figurines due to it being an innocent party.

Howard, Wyatt, Beverly, Sheldon, and along with most of Penny's yoga and work friends wore buttons that had the comic book POW symbol that read girl in bright pink lettering. As to Susan, Amy, Bernadette, Denise, Janki, Alfred, Bert, and a few other colleague friends from CalTech wore the button also with the POW symbol but read boy in big bright blue.

Penny asked Howard he picked girl, she almost regretted asking. "Well someday Michael will need a girlfriend." Making Penny smack her forehead.

Once everyone went around talking and had refreshments, oh and Leonard trying to have his parents be civil with each other. All because Alfred was remarried and Beverly was having a hard time cooping with that. Wyatt was the one who ended up calming down Beverly when he offered her to come with him amd Susan for a drink at their hotel afterwards. But once everyone was settled back down, Raj got everyone's attention and brought Leonard and Penny over to the front of the counter. There was displayed a stand and a comic book. Raj asked greatly for the couple to read it and even though Stuart illustrated the comic book he still did not know the gender. So together Penny and Leonard read the title out loud. "Super Baby Saves the Day!" They took turns reading to come find out Superbaby saved his parents from the bbad guys. And when the bad guys were tied up they asked what do the good citizens actually call Super Baby. Leonard and Penny turned the last page and read, with a picture from ultrasound, "They actually call me..." On the count of three Leonard and Penny tore off the paper to reveal, "SuperBoy!"

Penny through a hand over her mouth to help hold back from tears as she actually could not believe she was having a boy. Leonard dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Penny's waist, kissing the baby bump. Then put his glasses above his head, pressed his cheek to Penny's stomach as silent tears fell of happiness. Penny placed her other hand on top of her husband's head and seeing Leonard cry happy tears, she began hers never thinking she would be this happy to find out what they were having. Once they collected themselves and friends and family congratulating them, Raj asked if baby boy Hofstadter had a name. "Yes, after going over every E boy name possible because Leonard was stuck on a E name. We have decided on Ezra Wyatt Hofstadter." Penny announced to everyone, then giving her husband a small peck on the lips.


	12. We Are Young and Fun!

**A/N: Couldn't help but write this chapter. Probably be a few days until I update again. Keep the comments and reviews coming. Love reading them. Anyways enjoy as I do not own these characters.****Continuation of Leonard and Penny:**

**W****e Are Young and Fun!**

Four days after the baby shower, Wyatt and Susan had to go back Nebraska. Penny loved how they could make it and spend some time with her and Leonard. Wyatt did not understand the gender reveal party, but was ear to ear smiles when he saw he was going to have another grandson. Susan was happy too and even planned to come back for the baby shower with Lisa. It was hard for Penny say goodbye to her parents because now expecting she wished they were closer. Leonard tried his best to cheer her up after they left, but she just wanted to be sad. So he just let her cry on his shoulder. And that was just the start of her bad week.

Penny knew she and Leonard still lacked that sense of maturity. But also knew this was a sign of they were going to be the fun parents. But between missing her parents, Leonard staying late at work again, being nineteen weeks pregnant, and Karen still trying to snag her position at work was just not a great combination.

As one day she was driving home, she knew Leonard would be home early today. Penny really knew she needed a pick me up for herself and Leonard. So she stopped by "Party City." Once she made her purchase, she headed back home. When Penny did arrive home, she noticed Leonard was not home yet so she put her plan to action with a grin from ear to ear. She hurried inside and wrote a note, then Penny taped it to the outside of the door, along with a bag of supplies for her husband. She did it in the nick of time as she heard the elevator ding.

Leonard was glad to be home at a decent time for once, but since Amy had be the one to work late tonight, he was stuck taking Sheldon home. Once the friends went their separate ways, Leonard frowned as he noticed a bag hanging on the door nob and a not on the door. He ripped it off and read, "Grab your weapons and defend yourself as I am ready for an attack!" Leonard took the bag and opened it and couldn't help but laugh.

Leonard quietly opened the apartment door with weapons in hand, slowly entering. He rushed over to the couch and squatted by the side. He looked up to see if his wife was anywhere. No where, so crawled behind the couch and noticed the closet door was slightly opened. He squinted his eyes, making sure she was not going to pop out. No movement, so Leonard got to his feet and tiptoed his way over. He quickly opened the door, and raised his weapons and yelled "Gotcha!" But frowned that Penny was not in there. So he stepped up just to see maybe she was hiding under Sheldon's old desk, No! Leonard peeked down the hallway but just maybe check behind the breakfast counter. As he walked closer, before he knew it he heard, "Attack!" with silly string sprayed in every direction. Leonard quickly shook his cans and sprayed his wife back as they yelled with delight at each other.

Leonard had fun that night, even it involved silly string in each other's hair. But that resulted in taking a shower together. So one night, he surprised Penny with plans and some other fun items. Penny couldn't wait until they decided to put their plan in action.

They opened the window as they knew hos schedule like clockwork on Saturday. "Is target in position?" Leonard asked.

Penny peeked over the window edge and looked down. "Right on time! Balloon?"

Leonard grabbed a water filled balloon, "Balloon!" He then handed it to his wife. Leonard then looked out and below as watched his wife and grabbed his own. "Okay I would say we only have so many seconds and you wouldn't care. So we began now!" With rush and excitement Penny and Leonard threw as many water balloons as possible down at there target. Once he looked up Leonard yelled, "Retreat! Get rid of the evidence!"

Minutes later Penny and Leonard sat on the couch acting like nothing happened as the t.v. was on. Suddenly a soaked Sheldon walked through the door and asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"Is everything okay there buddy?" Leonard asked holding back a smile as Penny could not even look at her husband nor Sheldon as she tried her hardest not to laugh.

Sheldon could see they were guilty and huffed out of their apartment while they heard him yell, "Amy look what our friends did to me!"

"That was very satisfying..." Leonard stated as Penny was now grinning ear to ear.

"Yes it was, even you know he will have his revenge." Penny leaned in to give her husband a peck on the lips.

Leonard kissed her back, "Yeah but we know his kryptonite also." He then placed his hand on Penny's baby bump and smiled at his wife, "You know Ezra is going to think we are the cool parents that love to have fun. Or the crazy ones."

"Psst...We are so the cool fun parents! The crazy parents live across the hall. Ezra will learn from the best from his Jedi Masters." Penny told Leonard with a wink. Leonard agreed as they fist bumped each other as he called Penny hot when referring them as Jedi Masters like that. Which Penny responded, "I just wanted to see if I could turn you on if I did?"

Leonard wiggled his eyebrows, which resulted in a, "You know I can not resist you when you talk nerdy to me." That ended with what Leonard would call a "teenage makeout session."

That Sunday evening Penny, Bernadette, and Amy were over at 4B having girl's night. "So Amy and I were talking and want to plan your baby shower and all of items you need." Bernadette said who was the only one drinking wine. Both women were frowning at her with their arms crossed. "Oh come on! You guys drank wine in front of me when I was pregnant both times. It's about time I throwing back in your faces... Not my fault you both are knocked up!" Bernadette then took another sip of wine.

Penny and Amy both looked at each and nodded in agreement that Bernadette had a point. Then Penny finally sat down on her old chair as her two friends sat on the aqura couch. "Well we do have awhile before we have one but I want to do something fun. Nothing where no one is actually gushing over me and 'Oh how cute is that!' items. Maybe something that involved the guy?" Penny could see the girls thinking.

"Hmmm? I am sure we can think of something in ten weeks." Amy stated.

Penny and Bernadette noticed Amy really was not acting herself. "You okay Ames?" Penny asked.

"Actually, I did not want to say anything since we are trying to focus on you Penny, since you are closer giving birth..." Amy began but Bernadette and Penny encouraged her to continue. "Okay... Sheldon and I had our first ultrasound today. Well we are having twins..." She said shyly

"No way!" Bernadette bursted out.

"Sheldon, that beast!" Penny said grinning.

Amy blushed with a smile, "Yeah I know...But now he is becoming over whelmed again because now he knows we have to find a bigger place to live. He doesn't really want to move away from here... Oh I know, Penny, you and Leonard could move with us and live in a duplex together!"

Penny could see the excitement in Amy's eyes. "Umm? I will discuss it with Leonard...But I think it is time to go. Bernie?" Penny looked over as did Amy. The both tilted their heads as Bernadette curled into a small ball and was already passed out. "Her poor little body couldn't handle the wine. I think I will go get Howard." Penny stated, getting up as she went in search for Wolowitz in her apartment.

Once Penny got over to her apartment, she told Howard what happened to his wife. So him and Raj went over to get Bernadette. Then Penny kicked out Sheldon as much as he protested since their DD was not finished. "I don't care, go home to your pregnant wife while Leonard and I finish the game." Penny said pointing to the door, she looked over to her husband whom seemed surprised. So she gave him a wink so he knew how they were going to finish the game. Leonard gave her a smug smile as Sheldon left with his head hanging low. Penny locked the door and pressed her back to it. "Now Dungeon Master, what do you need to roll for us finish the game so I can drag you back the bedroom?"


	13. Scary Situation

**A/N: I finally have this chapter up. Hope you enjoy. I know I usually update everyday but life got busy with summer break starting for my kids. Anyways I do not own these amazing characters, but love them anyway.**

**Contiuation**** of Leonard and Penny:**

**Scary Situation**

Leonard really did not like working weekends. Maybe before Penny, it was not so bad. But now Saturdays were his and Penny's day to spend together. Even when they were just friends but it was spent with everyone else too. Leonard was happy now it was their day alone, along with Sunday's. He was glad he just had to work until noon so the whole day was not gone.

Leonard knew Penny planned going to yoga and to have brunch with Amy and Bernadette to get to know Janki better. All he remembered something like they wanted her to feel like one of the girls. So when arrived home he was surprised to see his wife already there. "I'm surprised you're home." He told her as he closed the door, put his keys in the bowl, and put his work bag on the floor.

Penny turned away from her computer to look at Leonard. "Yeah Amy got sick, so I brought her home. Bernadette and Janki decided to extend the day with shopping..."

Leonard noticed she looked disappointed missing out on her favorite activity but couldn't help noticing how adorable she looked. He walked towards Penny as she wore her hair up in braided pigtails and wore overalls, which showed off her baby bump at twenty-one weeks. Penny's attention was back on her computer screen as Leonard came up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he leaned down some to kiss her cheek. He noticed she smiled, which made him feel good as she was reading what looked like an email. "If you want I can go shopping with you? I mean we still have the afternoon and evening together." As much as he hated shopping, well unless it was a comic book or some action figure, Leonard wanted to cheer his wife up. He frowned though as she just shrugged her shoulders as he grabbed his computer chair to sit next to Penny.

"I don't know? I'm not feeling good myself..." Penny gave Leonard another sad look with a sigh as she closed her laptop.

"Does Doctor Reynolds know?" Leonard asked become very worried as his hand went over Penny's stomach and she leaned into him. His free arm went around her as he tried to get closer. He knew something was wrong just by the way Penny was acting.

Penny nodded her head, "Yeah, that was an email from. I told her since yoga class ended I felt some discomfort with little aches." She told Leonard looking down at her baby bump as Leonard's hand still laid there. "She said if it doesn't go away or I feel worse in the next twenty-four hours to give her a call and she will meet us at the hospital to see what is going on with our little guy.."

Leonard suggested that maybe it would be a good idea they just have a lazy afternoon. Penny could only agree. Leonard gave in on a marathon of FRIENDS as Penny showed him some nursery ideas o. her phone. She loved the colors of gray, blue, and green together while Ezra was spelled out in wooden letters like she had as a kid. Leonard then found a nursery idea using the same colors just spelling his name out using the parodic table symbols of elements. Also Leonard had an idea his mobile over his crib could look like a atom. Penny just then told her husband that Ezra still wouldn't be here for another ninteen weeks so they had plenty of time to disagree how the nursery would look. Which then she decided to bring up a bigger issue. "Sweetie, you know how you dreamed of us moving to a house with a back yard?'

"Yeah..." Leonard answered slowly as now Penny was leaning against him as he lounged on the couch as he rubbed her baby bump.

"Well maybe it is not maybe your typical house and you still get a fenced in backyard... But lately I've been thinking we could buy half of a duplex..." Penny tiltled her head back to give Leonard a sly grin.

"Okay? And whom would buy the other half? Amy and Sheldon so they would be our neighbors forever?" He asked her with a chuckle

"Well yeah!" Penny gave him a wink as she turned her attention back to the t.v. and watched the episode of FRIENDS. Penny loved this episode, well she loved all of them, but this one was the alternative universe one where Rachel falls for Joey because he is this big time soap opera star.

Leonard frowned as he slighty helped Penny sit up, which made her frown back at him. Leonard stood up with his arms crossed and shaking his head, "No, no, no, no... Absolutely no..."

Penny tilted her head as she was trying not to laugh at a over reacting Leonard, "And why not? You know Sheldon can not live without you being too far and Amy needs her best friend close by. That little apartment will not be suitable for those two and twins. Plus our own apartment eventually will out grow us if we have more kids..." Penny knew right there she had Leonard.

He froze in his place and blinked a few times at his wife. Leonard easily sat down next to her and expressed a confused yet excited look across his face. "You want more kids?"

Penny patted his knee and laughed, "We will see, depends how this one turns out." With that she got up to use the bathroom.

Leonard just smiled like a fool imagining them having more. Of course there would be Ezra and maybe another boy. But hopefully last they would have their girl. He always wanted to make sure if he had a little girl she would have one or two big brothers to protect her. Suddenly he was thrown from his thoughts when he heard Penny yell, "Leonard!" He practically jumped out of the chair and rushed to his wife. He knew he could not go into worry/panic mode as he saw Penny sitting on the bathroom floor holding her stomach. With tears in her eyes and telling Leonard something is not right, he went to her side as he helped her up. As he slowly walked with her he grabbed his phone and on the way out the door, to the elevator Leonard called Penny's doctor.

With all the communication, Amy heard them and opened her door to see her bestie and husband. They told her what was happening, Amy yelled for Sheldon they had to leave. After a second of complaining, because he didn't want to miss the new episode of Doctor Who, Sheldon then saw what was going on and Amy offered to drive. That way Leonard could sit in the backseat and comfort Penny.

On the way to hospital, everyone, including Sheldon himself was going to be tossed out of the car. In his defense he was trying to calm down Penny with interesting birthing facts. Penny was in quite of bit of pain and both her and Leonard were too worried about their baby, she was becoming annoyed by Sheldon's random facts. She gritted her teeth together and tried to be calm as she talked to her friend. "Sheldon... How about my own fact? If you don't stop now I will let go of Leonard's hand and will grab yours so you can feel for yourself how much pain I am feeling right now..."

According to Sheldon, they could have arrived at the hospital much sooner. But that is where he became worried that his two best friends might be meeting their son too soon and that alone scared him. He could not stop thinking of the numbers of health issues his god son might have or survial rate if the doctor could not stop this premature labor.


	14. Fear and Love

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will have people at ease but like**** funandthatsall said and I also imagian I could see the Hofstadter's having a bumpy pregnancy. It just seems to fit them, just them to appreciate and love each other even more. I do not own these awesome characters but enjoy. Thank you guys so much!**

**Continuation of Leonard and Penny:**

**Fear and Love**

Leonard never liked this feeling called fear. It was probably one of the worst feelings in the world. But right now he had to be the strong one, even though it was very difficult. He held his wife's hand as she squeezed his. Leonard knew Penny was terrified as Doctor Reynolds had a monitor hooked up to Penny as she began turn on the doppler to find their son's heartbeat. Not only was Doctor Reynolds worried about Penny going into preterm labor and had the NICU on standby, but was also fearing the worst for this amazing couple. Leonard pressed his forehead against Penny's as they eached closed their eyes as every second went bye seemed like eternity.

Suddenly what sound like an echo...lub-DUB...lub-Dub...lub-Dub... Then before they knew it everyone heard it again but faster and stronger, lub-Dub, lub-Dub, lub-DUB, lub-DUB.To a point where the sound filled the whole delivery room.

Smiles formed on the couple's faces and eyes were wiped from tears that their son was okay. "So for now we just have to run test and do an ultrasound to see what is causing this preterm labor." Leonard and Penny both nodded what her doctor was telling her as the nurse wrapped a monitor around her stomach to keep track of the baby's heartbeat. Next a pelvic exam was performed and Penny's doctor had some concern. So Doctor Reynolds told them she would be back in a few minutes for an ultrasound and was going to order many lab test. Even one to make sure Penny did not have preeclampsia. But also to give Penny a chance for her blood pressure to lower, just to see if this was not causing the premature labor.

Once they were alone for a few minutes, Leonard and Penny sighs filled the room yet made them both chuckle. Penny turned her head to look at her husband. "How are you holding up?" She asked felling concerned because he looked like a mess.

"To be honest, I am refraining myself running to the bathroom from throwing up..." Leonard admitted still feeling sick to his stomach but yet frowned as Penny was laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"To see you run...anywhere...Hah!" After receiving the news her son was alive and was just fine she felt a scense of relaxation. Penny felt like she could be herself again and just maybe busting on her husbamd would give him a chance to relax.

Leonard just shook his head with a smile. Then Doctor Reynolds and who was possible to be the ultrasound technician came in. Penny's doctor explained that she wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong with their son and also to make sure what else what was going on. Leonard hand was being squeezed once more as he knew Penny had became worried again. Leonard gave her a light squeeze back just for comfort as both decided to watch the screen in front of them. As Doctor Reynolds could see nothing wrong with their son, everything seemed right on track with the babys position and weight. Penny's doctor even made sure she pointed out they were certainly having a boy. Leonard just grinned commenting, "That's my doing!" Only making Penny smack her forehead.

But Doctor Reynolds had one concern that Penny's cervix was short and opened. So it was recommended to Penny to have surgery to close up her cervix and to be given a injection medication called Progesterone to stop any preterm birth. As lab test results and stress test came back, nothing seemed out of normal, Penny was cleared for cervical cerclage, Leonard felt lighy headed as he helped his wife as she received an epidural. Penny could see Leonard turn green in the face when he committed, "That's a big needle..."

Once Penny was stitched up, Leonard returned to the room, since he was close to fainting. Doctor Reynolds wanted to monitor on Penny until Monday morning. Of course Penny became annoyed and just wanted to go home. Leonard was given a death glare by his wife as he slightly chuckled that Penny was restricted from any sexual activities from here on out. But made up when Penny was told she was on strict bedrest and had to lay on her left side for ninety percent of the time also until her next appointment in two weeks. "You know I will pamper the cramp out of you. I can set up our bedroom so you can girls night as much as you want in there. I will do whatever it takes to make you relaxed and not so annoyed over this. Just tell me what to do babe."

"Mmm sounds to good to be true...But I'll take it." Penny said with a smug smile and a wink.

Once Penny found a comfortable position, it was not long for her to fall asleep in the hospital bed. Leonard was laying in the recliner as the nurses tried to make him comfortable with a pillow and blanket. He tried his best to keep his mind off as he still felt worried about his son. Leonard even tried to watch a rerun episode of the original Star Trek. He really didn't have anyone to talk to since he told Amy and Sheldon to go ahead and go home at midnight once he informed them Penny and baby were going to be fine, which was an hour ago. Leonard had texted Howard so him and Bernadette less than hour ago also to let them know everything was going to be okay. Bernadette had end up calling and so Leonard informed her that Penny would not be at work at least for two weeks. But not to worry Penny, Bernadette would come up with an idea so she wouldn't lose her position at work. But also knew how important to take bedrest seriously. Leonard just text Raj so he was informed also.

Leonard sighed as he was afraid to fall asleep but was exhausted. He also knew his other problem was this was the first time he had not fallen asleep without Penny by his side since they found out they were expecting. Leonard was so use to curling up behind her and placing his hand over the baby bump, even when it was not even visable yet. Or if he did not do that, it was usually Penny curling up to his side and her head on his chest. Yet his hand would still find it's way to their baby.

Leonard finally felt himself nodding off as he could only smile at the Star Trek episode played in front of him. He had a while before him and Penny could role play this episode again, but was so worth the wait to see his wife in that green paint. As of right now Leonard could not wait to get her home to message her feet and paint her finger and toe nails. He just loved pampering Penny as much as she loved receiving it. Also they could decide on a place to live for their growing family, and just maybe have the Fowler-Cooper's close by.


	15. Sexually Frustrated

**As I finished Starting Over, I am focusing on this story. I have another one I will be working on. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews and comments. I do not own these wonderful characters.**

**Continuation of Leonard and Penny:**

**Sexually Frustrated**

Penny had no clue what time it was, all she knew she was uncomfortable and alone in a small bed. Then the sound of beeping made her remember. She was stuck in the hospital due to the fact her body was trying to give birth to her son too early. Penny sighed trying to fight off the tears of how scared she was still, plus remembering the doctor telling her and Leonard to be prepared for the worst kept playing in her mind. She knew her son was fine but all those what if's still scared her. With her eyes shut tight, Penny placed her hand over her stomach as she felt Ezra, her unborn son, give her what she loved calling butterfly tickles.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked whispering to Penny as he climed into the hospital bed. He couldn't lay on the chair no longer once he heard his wife cry. So he came up behind her, laid on his left side also, placing his hand over hers, kissing her cheek.

"What if something else goes wrong?" Penny still had her eyes shut as she felt her body relaxed just having Leonard so close.

"He is okay and you are okay. That's all what matters right now. I know being here in the hospital is not what you had in mind, plus when you go on bedrest when we get home I am sure you will go stir crazy. But it is best for you and Ezra. Plus I get to be your own personal Cabana boy, since you miss the one from our baby moon." Leonard tried his best calming and joke a little as he heard Penny snark a little laugh.

"Yeah he was kinda cute and damn those arms..." Penny turned her head just enough to see her husband frown which only made her laugh more. She then leaned in enough to kiss his lips quickly and used her free arm to pat his arm. "Awe babe don't need to frown so hard, your stupid eyebrows might stay that way." Penny just sucked in her breath as Leonard clear his face. "Sweetie trust me, you are better than that Cabana boy, you are my sexy scientist..."

Leonard raised an eyebrow with confidence written all over his face. "Damn straight I am!"

Penny finally moved to her back so she could see her husband's face. He looked smug because she gave them that boost, which Penny only rolled her eyes and shook her head. She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a wink. "Thank you." Is all Penny could say to him that second.

"For what?" Leonard asked tilting his head slightly as was still laying on his side.

"For being a good husband and daddy to be." Penny admitted as she reached over and squeezed Leonard's chin. As she yawned, it being five in the morning, Leonard kissed the top of her forehead as Penny closed her eyes.

Leonard knew it would not take long for Penny to fall back asleep herself. He also knew he was not far behind himself. He was glad he could get his wife smiling and laughing for a short time but he also was still worried that something might go wrong. Leonard could imagine what will happen once his wife was put on bedrest and probably would have a few items thrown at him during this time. Penny would be irritated and frustrated just Leonard making sure she was barley doing anything. He was glad he had reinforcements when needed but when that didn't work Leonard would just work in his romance ninja. If she was angry and grunted at him, he would make sure he would tell her she was beautiful mad. But Penny would understand that he was just trying to keep her and their unborn son healthy and safe. So to be on her goodside when it worked, Leonard would just spoil her on pretty much anything as long she could do in bed. He sighed knowing it was going to be a very long trying days ahead but in all it was for so they wouldn't have to come back to this hospital until their son was born. He pulled himself closer to his wife and fell asleep also.

Penny had woken up again but this time something poking her side. An evil grin formed as a mischievous thought crossed her mind. She bit her bottom lip as she turned her head to see Leonard still asleep. She moved her right hand and lifted her husband's shirt just slightly and began to rub his skin right above where the button of his pants where. Once she heard Leonard moan, she bit her lip as her pleasuring her husband and the fact getting caught made her very excited. But also glad they were under a blanket. So like she had done plenty times before, with her one hand she unbuttoned Leonard's pants. As Penny was about to unzip them, still watching her husband's face which to her he still looked like he was in a deep sleep, but she was shocked as his hand grabbed hers. She looked down at the blanket where their hands would be and back up to Leonard's face who was now wide awake and grinning from ear to ear. "What do you think you are doing?"

Penny stuck out her lip as she gave him puppy dog eyes, "I was tempted and thought I give you some enjoyment. Since you know like a reward for being a good husband."

Leonard sucked in his breath as he tried his hardest to control his urges and cave for his wife. The look she was giving him was not working either. He cleared his throat as he intertwined his fingers with Penny's so she wouldn't go any further. "Doctor said not sex, remember?"

"Yes for me, as for you I can at least make sure you don't have to suffer." Penny grinned a huge smile that Leonard always had trouble saying no to.

"Babe as much as want I don't want to say no, we are in the hospital. I'm sure they frown upon yoi giving your husband a hand job. Another thing is I don't think Ran would like if we scared off our nurse today." Leonard said as he kissed Penny's cheek.

Penny frowned as she felt confused towards her husband. "Why would Raj care when it involves our nurse?"

"Because its Janki. Yeah I heard someone walk in and saw it was her. After she did a quick check up on you and our baby, you began to cry in your sleep. She told me if I can restraint myself and behave I could lay with you. But that is just between the three of us." Leonard told he as he began to sit up.

"I do like Janki. If it someone going to scare her off, we will let Raj do that himself...Hey were you going?" Penny asked with eyebrows bent down as she watched Leonard get out of bed. He looked funny as he was trying to pull down his shirt as far a possible.

"I need to go fix myself in the bathroom before Janki comes back or Doctor Reynolds walks in..." He said towards his wife. He could feel the red in his cheeks as Penny began to laugh...hard.

"Sorry, can't handle myself when something that is hard as a rock poking at me... Control your urges Hofstadter!" Penny was still laughing as her husband looked mad. She grinned from ear to ear when Leonard made a mad dash to the bathroom as just then Janki walked in.


	16. Spoiled

**A/N : As you can tell I made sure the dates are right for this story. Since the Nobel Prize Ceremony is held mid December, Leonard and Penny would have conceived their baby in mid October. Which would make their baby due around July 20th, 2020. By this chapter was inspired by WarriorCreed. Enjoy as I do not own these awesome and wonderful characters.****Continuation of Leonard and Penny:****Spoiled**

When Monday afternoon came and sixty-eight hours stay in the hospital, Leonard had his car thanks to Howard and Bernadette, him and Penny were home. Leonard helped Penny with her shower, to which led Penny help Leonard with his sexual frustration. He felt bad since Penny could not do anything really. "Babe you enjoying yourself brings me enough pleasure." Is all Penny told him.

As they were getting dressed after their shower, Leonard wrapped his arms around Penny's growing bump, "You know if you have to be on bed rest the rest of the pregnancy plus after six weeks giving birth to our son, that is 5.239 months of no sex. How are you going to contain yourself with all this?" Leonard kissed her cheek and then strode off to the bedroom.

Penny frowned as she watched Leonard walk out of the bathroom. She picked up their wet towel and threw it at him. Which resulted in Leonard bursted out laughing.

Once Leonard had Penny settled in bed, she began to video chat with her parents. Leonard on the other hand went to go pick up their dinner since he was feeling exhausted being by Penny's side the whole time she was struck in a hospital bed. Before he left he texted Howard, Bernadette, and Raj, "Hey for now if you come over use your emergency key. The main door will be locked since Penny is on bedrest. I will be spending the majority of my time in there also. When you cone in just yell down the hallway you are here." He pushed send, and headed next door to let the corcky next door neighbors they were settled in at home.

Sheldon insisted to go with Leonard as he did not want his friend to be alone. Which only meant Sheldon missed Leonard. But Amy went over next door to keep Penny company or do things Penny could not do. Leonard tried to talk to Amy that him and Penny were not going to worry about anything rest of the evening. But Amy was being very prescient and there was no stopping her. So Leonard sent his wife a quick text.

When he returned home, somewhere Bernadette and Janki showed up not thinking he was gone that long. He gave Penny her vegetarian sushi and grilled salmon and was kicked out of his own bedroom. It was like no men were allowed as Penny ended up having a girls night in as Leonard enjoyed his dinner and played a video game with Sheldon over at 4B. Leonard thought just maybe it would not be bad if and when him and Penny moved out, Sheldon and Amy would be close just in case Penny kicked him out and he had a place to go close by. If course to Sheldon it was an extraordinary idea.

When the girls left, Leonard joined Penny as she just wanted to cuddle and watch movies off of Leonard's laptop. They finally agreed on the first two Toy Story movies. Sometime during the movie Penny had agreed on the that she would go to Comic Con with Leonard. She would be Bo Peep, Leonard would be Woody, and Ezra would be Buzz. Leonard even started to plan on making the baby stroller look like Buzz's rocket ship. "You know we can not go this year since our son will be born when Comic Con is going on." Penny said to her husband sounding disappointed but actually was looking for a way out of it.

"Oh I know! Trust me Sheldon helped me plan going in 2021. Ezra can celebrate his first birthday at Comic Con!" Leonard just smiled as he was already excited going with his son and wife. Penny just rolled her eyes as she smacked her forehead on wondering what she just agreed on.

The next morning Leonard had to go back to work as Penny stuck out her bottom lip begging him not to go. "I really have to go this time!" Leonard said bending down once again kissing Penny goodbye for the third time this morning.

"But I want you!" She said pulling him closer kissing his lips, cheeks, down to his neck. She refused to go the nap of his collar as once again tried to pull him back in bed. "I will give you another hand job!" Penny whispered seductively into Leonard's ear. "I know that alone will make you stay..."

Leonard couldn't help but groan as now he felt his wife's hands travel down his shirt to the buttom of his pants. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he was making out heavily with Penny. His left hand was placed on the mattress on one side of Penny as his right hand was tugging lightly at her hair. "Babe I am going to be too exhausted to even go to work..." Leonard mumbled into Penny's mouth.

"That's the point!" She replied with an evil grin as now Leonard climbed over her an now was laying on his side of the bed.

"Leonard lets go!" Sheldon yelled as he popped his head into Leonard and Penny's bedroom. Leonard squinted his eyes at his wife as he called her a pure vixen. Penny just grinned ear to ear as she told Leonard he better hurry up since his buddy was waiting on him and could not be late for work. Leonard made a quick adjustment as he frowned yet Penny bit her bottom lip from laughter.

Later on while at work, Leonard would text Penny as much as he could. He was glad Bernadette took the day off to keep his wife company. Leonard knew that Bernadette and Penny's sales supervisor were helping Penny set up her laptop so she could do all her work at home. Even have video conference calls with doctors so she could sell the medical drug. But after he sent the last text, Penny replied back, "Bernadette says if you check up on me one more time, she is going to kidnap me to Brazil and meet up with our latin lovers Javier and Julio!"

Leonard quickly responded back, "Your joking right?" But only to receive a winking emoji. Leonard just staired at his phone frowning.

At lunch, Leonard was first to sit down and eat, shortly after was Sheldon, then Rajesh and Howard. "Are you going all Luke Skywalker on us by growing a beard?" Raj asked seeing Leonard's scruff on his face.

"More like a drunk muppett!" Howard joked with a chuckle.

Leonard raised an eyebrow but smiled anyways. "No never had a chance to shave while Penny was in the hospital. I went to go shave it off last night and Penny began to cry on how it reminded her of when I returned from the North Pole. Even though it was much longer and fuller. So I'm amusing her for a few more days with it, plus she says I look sexy with my scruff. Can't deny my pregnant wife."

"More like a hormonal pregnant wife. Few more days you will look like Micheal J Fox's teen wolf." Sheldon finally commenting on Leonard's growing bread.

Leonard knew it was not a compliment but he was use to the guys ragging on him. But made sure Sheldon had no room to talk because Amy herself was going through the same changes as Penny and he better be careful what he said in front of both women. Sheldon already knew that since Amy kicked him out of bed a few nights before onto the couch for making a comment about how more dramatic she was being lately. "Sheldon you might be a genius but you have so much to learn how to approach a pregnant woman, more now it is your wife." Leonard stated as he and Howard would make a study guide what to say or do and what not to do.

When Leonard arrived home, Penny was asleep. He kissed her forehead, waking her up. She stuck out her bottom lip asking him if he could paint her toenails and finger nails. Leonard graciously said yes because he always loved doing that in the first place. "So didn't leave me after all huh?" Leonard asked with a wink as he sat down at the bed ready to paint Penny's finger nails.

"Nah, didn't want to see you cry. Plus I'm caring your kid and all. Would seem kinda rude have some tall strong Brazilian man raise our baby. Rather our baby take after his short sexy scientist father." Penny responded with a smile as she thought Leonard looked adorable concentrating on her feet. "After all you are a good husband."

Leonard stopped what he was doing and moved so he was sitting facing his wife. He leaned over some to give her a quick kiss. "Hey you can not take that back now. I will remember that just in case you yell at me while giving birth to our son and that we are never having sex again." Penny smacked his shoulder playfully as he chuckled going back to painting Penny's toe nails.


	17. Twenty-three Weeks and Counting

**Took my time with this chapter. Hope everyone had a great weekend. I know this fall will feel weird without TBBT. But hopefully other writers will keep us entertained for a while longer with fanfic. So enjoy and can not wait to read the reviews even though I do not own these awesome characters.**

**Continuation of**** Leonard and Penny:**

**Twenty-Three Weeks and Counting**

Leonard was happy to be home early from work since it was the day Penny had to go see her OBGYN. He had a feeling that her doctor was going to keep his wife on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. But hoping she would lift some restrictions because already two weeks of bed rest was making Penny irritable and irrational.

She would become frustrated with the fact that she was an independent woman yet would cry and beg Leonard to stay home. He had figured out even reading in books, yet hearing it from Amy made more sense. Since Penny could not do her normal routine, could not perform intercourse, and only getting out of bed just to use the restroom or taking a shower, Penny even admitted to him, was feeling insecure about their relationship. Leonard would resure his wife every morning and night he was not going anywhere. Which would lead to late nights of talking about their baby and what he could look like. Or discussing if they were going to move or stay at the apartment a little bit longer because 4A had been Leonard's home for so long and to Penny was like a second home to her until she officially moved in. There were even nights Leonard would fight to stay awake from a long day at work, but Penny would want to watch a romantic comedy since she took a nap middle of the day. So she would curl up next to heher husband feeling content, yet ten minutes later find Leonard asleep still holding her.

Leonard would be tired the next morning but they woke up together and would help Penny shower. Which Leonard enjoyed graciously. After they would get dressed. Penny would set up for video calls that morning to sell to doctors as Leonard would make her breakfast and together eat in bed. Even one morning they ended up having a food fight, which Penny claimed she won since Leonard was the one who had to end up taking a shower again. Leonard might have been exhausted putting in this extra effort but he really did not care. Penny put her own social life and own needs on hold to make sure their unborn son was safe and growing healthy, it was the least he could do for her.

But as he walked in his own apartment Leonard began to walk toward their bedroom, after putting the pizza beagles in the freezer so he could put them in the oven later for dinner. As he did Penny just opened the bathroom door and grinned ear to ear seeing her husband walk by. "Hey!" She said a little to loudly, yet just enough to scare him making Leonard jump around and scream with his hand over his chest. Only to have Penny suck her bottom lip in to hold back her laughter. Which did not last very long.

Once Leonard was calmed down from his wife making him feel like he was going to jump out of his skin, literally speaking, Penny apologized. "Babe I really didn't think I was going to scare you, but damn I wish I had my phone to record that. Just the look on your face, I could watch it over and over again and again..." She smirked a smile as Leonard frowned at her as they held each other.

"See right there. That smile tells me you are really not sorry." Leonard pointed out which Penny smiled bigger knowing her husband was actually right.

Some time later Penny was happy to finally get out of the apartment as Leonard drove them to the appointment. Leonard would look over at her for a second as they were stopped at a light and she just seemed at ease with her eyes closed and humming along to the music. It would only make him feel relaxed.

Once they arrived and Doctor Reynolds looked over Penny, she did decide to keep Penny on bed rest until the baby decided to make his debut. Of course Penny was feeling a little discouraged but her doctor decided to lift some restrictions to make her feel more at ease. "I am fine with you working at home as long it does not lead to stress. I will let you continue to come out of bed to be out in the living room for a short amount of time to eat dinner." Doctor Reynolds was not to pleased by lifting an eyebrow by Penny not staying in bed more often yet having dinner with her friends in the living room was not causing stress. "As for your next questions I will allow you to do very light yoga in bed with a instructor who knows how to handle women on bed rest. Also I will allow ten to fifteen minute walks in the evening. But if you feel any discomfort at any of these times please stop immediately and call me as soon as possible. And to answer your last question I prefer still no form of intercourse just to play it safe." Both Penny and Leonard agreed to Doctor Reynolds request, even though Penny was disappointed about still no sex but Leonard still let her know he did not marry her just for the sex, that was just the cherry on top. He reminded her that they went without sex before when they were doing the whole beta test and when he went out to the North Sea. Penny rolled her eyes and told them that she had a little help during those time. "Ooohhh... Wait what? You're talking about Little Leonard...Right?" He asked which Penny only shrugged her shoulders but resurred him with a kiss and told him yes. Once they were free to go home Penny would have to return in another three weeks this time unless something went wrong. Doctor Reynolds had to admit though Penny was more of a stubborn patient but was honest well once her husband gave her a certain look.

When Leonard and Penny arrived back home, they decided just to go for a small walk and came back to the apartment as Penny would put it, "I just went all Nebraskan on you and kicked your ass," in Mortal Kombat 11.

As evening approached, Penny

lounged on the couch confused what her husband was doing. When the food started cooking in the oven Penny poked her head up some from reading posts on Instagram and looked over at her husband, "Is that pizza bagels I'm smelling?"

"Maybe?" Leonard answered with a chuckle as he checked the food.

"It is and I know it! What are you up to Hofstadter?" Penny asked crossing her arms as she was sitting up now trying to see what Leonard was doing.

The timer went off so Leonard pulled out the food to let cool and walked over to his wife and sat next to her, "Well since we can't go out for dates anytime soon I thought I would bring date night home. Well more like on the roof..." Leonard gave his wife a hopeful look but knew it was good idea just by the way she kissed him. So he grabbed the sparkling grape juice out of the fridge, their go to now when Penny craved wine, and threw the pizza bagels in a container along with a few paper plates. Penny took the blanket from the back of the couch and made sure she grabbed the wine glasses since Leonard's hands were already full. They walked out of their apartment and went up the elevator to the fifth floor, then walked a few steps to the roof.

It was pure dark until Leonard turned on a switch that turned on pink led string lights. "Awe Leonard!" Penny kissed her husband on the cheek as he smiled ear to ear thay yet again he was gaining many brownie points.

They laid down the blanket, Leonard help Penny sit down on it as he began to poor the juice and serve up their pizza bagels. "This is nice." Penny quietly told her husband as she watched him.

"Yeah, really? I know it is nothing great..." Leonard was surprised by Penny's response.

"Hey I don't care. I'm out of that bed and out of that apartment. Plus my husband made my favorite childhood foods and he is going to eat with me... Wait did you take?" Penny began to asked feeling concerned for herself when her husband ate or drank anything dairy.

"Yes! I took a Gas-X before we came up here, so we are good." Leonard couldn't help but chuckle knowing a time or two he ate some dairy products forgetting to take medication and both Penny and him paid the price and he was sent to the couch.

"Good, at least I can eat cheese again. But as I was saying this is nice. Even if it's not a night on the town and going to sing karaoke drunk with our friends. I am actually loving this while the sky is clear and can see the stars..." Penny looked up as she laid her head on Leonard's shoulder.

He couldn't help smile as he gave Penny a bite of the mini bagel and looked up himself. "Life sure does change when you are preparing to become parents." Leonard stated as he placed a hand on Penny's baby bump and kissed the side of her head.

Penny agreed, "Yeah not what I'm use to but once he is here life will never be the same. I believe Bernadette put it that we will be so busy yet exhausted at the same time. We will forget what sleep is and loose the vocabulary word sleeping in means. Also we are going to say things we never imagined saying and never wanting to ask where they found something. Yet life as parents is going to much more fun, which our younger selves thought was fun without kids. I know Bernadette is not the best selling the whole parenting gig and I might still be anxious about becoming a mom. But really excited to see what kind of awesome person our son will turn out to be." Penny pointed out as Leonard could not have agreed more with his wife as they ate the rest of their food. Then as Penny took a sip of her drink, she smiled from memory.

Leonard looked at her as he tilted his head in confusion, "What?'

"I don't know? I guess with the string lights kinda reminds me of prom night..." Penny admitted as she looked all around her.

"You mean the one we had a redo of and went with me? Not all the ones you went in high school, right?" Leonard asked giving her a pouted look.

Penny rolled her eyes as she nudged Leonard, "Of course meant the redo you jackass."

Leonard chuckled as he looked over at his phone and pushed play. Then stood up and held out his hand.

Penny frowned in confusion as she heard the intro a song she had never heard. She had to admit Leonard's song list was much more different than hers. But if she heard a song she liked that he played on his iTunes, she would down load it to a certian playlist titled, "Leonard's songs!"

"I want to dance with you." He stated as Penny rolled her eyes at Leonard being his typical cheesy romantic self. But of course she gave in and let him help her to her feet and swayed to the music.

As the weeks went on Penny tried her best to keep herself entertained. Of course Janki would come over after Leonard left and do safe yoga with Penny. Not only was she was a nurse she was also a yoga instructor that was specifically trained to instruct pregnant women. Penny was starting to bond with Janki and just hoped Raj would keep this woman or not mess it up. Then Amy or Bernadette would come over after lunch most days. Amy would discuss their development of their pregnancies and compare hers with Penny's since she was ten weeks behind her bestie Bernadette would come over and would any movie or t.v. show with Idris Elba or Joe Manganiello.

Penny felt grateful though because Leonard was being amazing even the days where he was frustrated with work or Sheldon. There were days where they got on each other nerves. Penny would be fed up she would kick him to sleep in the guest room or couch. Yet knowing she had trouble sleeping without him, Penny would go get her husband and ask him to come to bed. Leonard would sigh yet smile at her and follow Penny back to bed.

Then there were days she just could not get enough of him. If it was Leonard just being just too cute. He would pull out his cello and play and sing to the baby. Or him going online showing Penny baby clothes online that were StarWars, Doctor Who, or even Harry Potter themed. As much as Penny wanted to say no, she would give in because Leonard was just so excited to buy their son clothes. She even said yes to the Strom Pooper onesie.

They had trouble finding a place to move into. Much had to do with Penny because she just became conflicted on moving, so they decided for now to turn Sheldon's old bedroom into the nursery. Amy and Sheldon did not like the idea Leonard and Penny did not want to move so they find out 3A was available and decided to move in there. So Leonard and Penny bought furniture for the nursery and agreed to decorate it once Eza was born. But Leonard gave in just so Penny would feel better about the situation and happy, they bought a bedside bassinet. Penny felt secure if their son was near for the first six weeks.

As Penny hit her thirty week mark, Amy and Sheldon found out they were having fraternal twins a boy and a girl. Penny found it hilarious if their daughter turned out like Missy. Sheldon was not pleased of the possibilities.

Also that was the weekend Leonard was turning forty and Penny was planning a party for him. She just hoped this time ut was not ruined. If it was she would kiss him all night long.


	18. Turning Forty

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I love writing Leonard and Penny. Kaley and Johnny made them awesome characters to where is fans have the joy of extending these characters stories. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**Continuation**** of Leonard and Penny:**

**Turning Forty**

Leonard was laying awake for the past ten minutes, he was in no hurry to get up since it was after five in the morning. He wish he could sleep in but the mental alarm clock in his head woke him up. So Leonard just laid on his side watching his wife sleep. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly on how Penny was sleeping. Her mouth was gaped slightly as she snored, along with her hair was all over the place. One arm was tossed above Leonard's head as her other arm laid across her baby bump. Leonard knew Penny had a rough night sleeping because she just could not get comfortable, which was getting harder for his wife due to her belly growing now at thirty weeks. But he couldn't help thinking Penny always looked adorable when she slept this way.

Leonard laid his hand on top of Penny's baby bump and just like it had been for the past few weeks, their unborn son began to kick. Right there to himself would be just the perfect gift for his birthday today, just feeling their son move.

With that small touch from her husband vand the movement inside her, Penny turned her head opened an eye to look at him. "He knows..." Penny stated that Ezra moved every time Leonard pressed his hand up against her pregnant belly. She was groggy as her voice cracked. "What time is it anyways?" Penny asked shutting her eye wanting to go back to sleep.

"A little after five." Leonard told her as he heard he grunt. He could nott help but chuckle.

"You're killing me here Hofstadter!" Penny was not ready to wake up as she found the sheet by searching with her hands.and threw it over her head. Then turned away from Leonard.

Leonard shook his head with a smile after all these years knowing his wife, she still was not a morning person. He pulled himself closer beside as his hand was still feeling their son move. Leonard leaned in just enough to reach the back of Penny's neck and kissed it. "I know, but you still love me." Once agian he smiled as apparently gave Penny goosebumps from his kiss. But now she was now torching him as she wiggle her bottom against his lower region he still called "Alvin and the Chimpmunks." Leonard let out a long loud moan as he moved his hand to cup Penny's bottom and leaned into her ear. "Well Mrs. Hofstadter just to be clear you do not play very fair."

Penny turned her head to see Leonard's eyes were very dark. She smiled at his aroused look and lifted an eyebrow. "I never play fair old man!"

"Old man? Just remember that that in five and half years wife!" Leonard told her as he was now hovering over her.

Penny grabbed onto Leonard's shoulders and used her strength to take led and flipped her husband onto his back and straddle him. "I will and I will still be younger then you. Just like now, and I'm even pregnant. So what are you going to do now?" Penny asked her husband with an eyebrow raised slowly lifting Leonard's white t-shirt up over his head. Next thing Penny knew Leonard sat up just enough to place his hands on his wife cheeks and kissed her hard. She was gladly to play fair just this once as her hand traveled south of Leonard to now slide down his boxers.

Leonard could see his wife was frustrated sexually. They still could not have sex for the safety of their baby, yet by doctor's approval, the king of foreplay kicked in and used his very talented tongue, mouth, and hands all over his wife's body. By the time they catched their breath both felt very satisfied. After a quick shower, they made their way back to bed. There they held each other nude and feel asleep peacefully.

A few hours later, Penny woke up suddenly having the baby starting to sit on her bladder. As she returned Leonard was awake with his arms behind his back. "So how's your birthday so far Stud?" Penny asked disguarding her robe beinf nude once more.

"As of the past few hours turning forty has not been bad at all...From now on I have a request that all my birthdays start like this" He told Penny with a smug smile on his face as he watched her come to her side of the bed and climbed in cuddling up next to him.

"Yeah I bet! At least you are not giving me thumbs up with that chessy smile." She said to Leonard as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But you know once little guy is here we just can't walk around nude whenever we want. Even now we have to lock the door just so Sheldon doesn't scream bloody murder again."

Leonard laughed at the memory as he kissed Penny back. But as he did Penny announced her and the baby were hungry. Leonard offered to make breakfast but Penny refused him to do so since it was his birthday. That is when Penny got up and requested Leonard to get dressed. Penny put on her new black and rose flor maternity sheath dress. She put her hair up into two buns and applied her makeup lightly. As for Leonard he decided to wear his a blue button up shirt with his blue jellyfish t-shirt. "You ready to go?" Leonard asked a little loudly waiting on his wife.

Penny walked out of the bathroom and smiled at him. "Yep, lets go eat..." They walked out of the apartment as the held hands as they went down the elevator. From there they took a small walk to the coffee shop down the block. As Penny sat down and waited for her husband to order and bring their food and drinks. As she did she got a sudden feel of sickness and pain. "Mmmm." Came out of her mouth as she closed her eyes and held her now tight stomach.

"Babe are you okay?" Leonard asked. Penny opened her eyes and could see her husband looked worried as he touched her shoulder. She shook her head and Leonard ran to cancel their order. When he returned he helped Penny to her feet saying they should get back so she could rest and he would make breakfast. But as she rose Penny grabbed to the table and screamed in pain. The horror came across Leonard's feet when he saw the coffee shop floor become wet.

"Someone please call an ambulance!" Leonard yelled as he looked around the shop as he got over the shock and was by Penny's side rubbing her back. Once someone was on the phone with an operator, Leonard relaid the message Penny water broke and in labor at only thirty weeks pregnant.


	19. A Little Atom of Life

**A/N: Thanks forghe reviews for the last chapter. Finally have this chapter done. Took some time to write, but I want it to be a good chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**Continuation of Leonard and Penny:**

**Little Atom of Life.**

If there was a moment in Leonard's life where time just felt like it stopped yet rushed at the same time, it was now. Penny ended up having a C-section due to complications with their son and her own body. When Ezra made it into this world with his dark blue eyes and thick dark hair, they both gave him a kiss, he was rushed off to the NICU. Penny was stitched up and was sent back up to the maternity ward to her own postpartum room. The nurse showed how Penny to use the breast pump, since they got the news that Ezra was not at that stage to suckle, he had to be fed breast milk throw a feeding tube. Once the nurse left, Leonard sat with his wife and helped her but had not said much since everything started. He heard Penny sigh and looked over the rim of his glasses to look at her eyes and felt worried. "Hey tell me." Is all Leonard had to say.

"Not quite how I planned your birthday..." Penny looked up at her husband amd sighed once more as reality was starting to feel overwhelmed

"I know, but I couldn't ask for a better birthday present. Yeah Ezra came early and I am sure you are terrified as I am. But like Doctor Reynolds said that she was surprised we made it this far in the pregnancy due to your cervix and you having Placental abruption, this was not your fault. Also Ezra has the best doctors and nurses in this hospital's NICU. We will get through this like we do any obstacle we deal with. We are a team so we just need to focus on you healing and being there for our son." Leonard leaned forward and gave Penny a kiss on the lips for encouragement.

"I know this but it just doesn't feel right with Ezra not with us... We couldn't even hold him..." Penny felt the tears form but took a deep breath to try to control her emotions.

Leonard saw this. He helped her with the breast pump and set it aside. Leonard covered her up with her gown as he than sat next to his wife and put his arms around her chest. "I wish we could have hold him too because thats what parents expect. But we will be with Ezra soon, maybe not to hold him right away but hopefully to at least touch him. And babe, it is okay to cry." Leonard than gave Penny a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well like always if I start crying..." Penny took a deep breath again but this time didn't work. Her lip started quivering and she began to fidget with her hands. "You start crying..."

Leonard began to wipe away tears as he looked at his wife who was crying also. After a few minutes, Doctor Reynolds came in to check on Penny as the nurse took care of the breast milk. Doctor Reynolds got word Ezra was ready for them to be with him, but she wanted Penny to rest as much as possible from the surgery for the next three days. But would give Penny a three hour pass a day, so she was able to go up to the third floor to be with her son. Penny wanted to go to be with her son but felt exhaustion settle in. Leonard promised after she got some sleep he would take her up in a wheelchair. "I want you to go see Ezra, but can you stay until I fall asleep?" Penny aked trying her best to stay awake.

Leonard smiled for the first time since everything started, "Of course!' He then leaned in and gave each other a light kiss on the lips. He let Penny curl up to him and waiting for her to get comfortable as much as she could. He turned on the t.v. and found Star Wars A New Hope on. Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head. Leonard frowned as he looked at her, "Do you want me to change it?' He asked her

Penny looked at Leonard and sighed, "Noooo... In a way it I am glad its on... Just feels like a sense of normalcy. Dammit Hofstadter you ruined me." She squinted at him only making Leonard laugh.

"It's funny because you just admitted you like Star Wars! And good I ruined you." He laughed harder as she smacked his arm playfully and wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him. He just held her a little tighter as Penny crossed her arms but could not hold back a smile herself. They stayed like this until Penny was asleep.

Leonard slowly got up and grabbed his cellphone and wallet. From what the nurse had told him, his hospital bacelet that he received earlier would match Ezra's so when he checked in with NICU they knew he was the dad. As he headed out to the materity ward, Leonard stopped in his tracks as he was surprised to see his group of friends and his mom sitting in the waiting room. "You guys came? And Mom what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked over to them.

"Well all you did was text Sheldon to inform everyone that Penny was in labor and then to tell us she was going into have a cercian section. So we all came and been waiting..." Amy said as the whole group gathered around him.

"As for myself, Penny invited me to your birthday party she had planned for you. Once Sheldon told me what had happened I came also." Beverly walked over to his son which he seemed like he had been upset.

Leonard sighed as Bernadette spoke up. "Are they okay?" She asked nervously.

"Um, thank you guys for coming. If I knew I would have came out sooner. As for Penny, she is sore and exhausted. She is sleeping now. But Ezra is up in the NICU. I have no clue on his condition but got news I could be with him..." He felt tears form which even Sheldon and Beverly hugged him.

Raj, Bernadette, Howard, Sheldon, and Amy told Leonard they would be back tomorrow to visit Penny and Leonard would inform them if they could visit Ezra also. Beverly was about to leave also until Leonard put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Mom? Would you like to come with me and meet your youngest grandson?"

Beverly formed a shock look across her face as she felt confused, "Are you positive?"

"Why not? You are his grandma. Penny will be asleep probably for the next few hours and to be honest I do not want to do this on my own." Leonard gave his mother a hopeful look and felt happy she agreed.

The walked quietly to the elevator and soon as Leonard pushed the button to the third floor, Beverly faced her oldest son, "Leonard Dear, I would like to apologise."

Leonard looked at his mom with a frown. "For what?"

"Not being the ideal mother you desired." Beverly admitted to her son with her hands folded in front of her legs.

"Mom, I already forgave you. We have been fine since then. What brought this on?" Leonard couldn't help but frown bigger as he was curious what his mother was thinking.

"You are already to be an exceptional father as soon as Penny became pregnant. As for Penny I am positive she is going to be a wonderful mother. With no testing nor research, I would like your permission to be involved in Ezra's life." Beverly swallowed hard, yet ready to except her son to tell her no.

"Really? You just want to be his grandmother and nothing else? Yes!" Leonard could not help but grin. It made him excited to hope his son would reserve that love for Ezra from Beverly he did not get as a child. Yet still felt to stand off some until he could fully trust her around his son.


	20. Adjusting to New Life

**Awesome 30 Followers on this story. Most I have had on a story. Thank you guys so much. Anyways here is the latest chapter, and can not wait to read the reviews and comments. I don't own TBBT.**

**Continuation of Leonard and Penny:**

**Adjusting to New Life**

Leonard and Beverly quitely approached the Nicu unit, Leonard had to sign papers for himself and Penny. Same went for Beverly being a approved visitor but had to be with Leonard or Penny, as there was only allowed two people at a time in Ezra's NICU nursery. Leonard wrote down other approved guest to visit the baby.

Both mother and son had to put on gowns, mask, and gloves for the first twenty-four hours, so Ezra was not exposed to their germs since his immune system was weak. Leonard tooks a deep breath as him and Beverly finally saw Ezra laying in an infant warmer with wires and tubes all over him. The room was dim as Leonard tried his hardest not to cry but when he looked over at his mom, wiping her eyes. The nurse told them they could touch him and talk to him. Leonard stepped closer and with his gloved hand ran his fingers through his sons thick brown hair. "Hi buddy, its me your daddy. I know your probably do not understand me but I know you recognize my voice since I have been talking to you since the day your mommy and I found out we conceived you... Grandma Beverly is with me since Mommy is sleeping. Mommy will be here soon... She will so happy to see you. Whatever is wrong buddy we will help you get better and bring you home. Not only Mommy and Daddy love you but you have a whole group of Aunts and Uncles that love you too. They might not be biological related but we are a family. But I'm warning you, your family is a little out there, more your Uncle Sheldon. But most importantly all of us want you home as soon as possible." Leonard took a second to look away from his son and looked up at the nurse. "Excuse me, but could I possibly give my son a kiss on the cheek?"

The nurse stopped from typing on the laptop putting in Ezra's vitals and looked at the tiny baby's father. He looked discouraged as she could since he was probably a first time dad. "No I don't mind at all..." She gave him a wink and continued to put in her data.

Leonard told the nurse thank you and bent down just enough for his lips to press against his son's soft cheek. He continued to stroke Ezra's hair as Leonard looked up his mom now. He looked up at Beverly and could see she was just looking down at Ezra. "Mom? You know you can come closer and talk to your grandson?" Giving his mom a hopeful look that maybe she would.

"Leonard, Dear, this is really not..." Beverly began not sure how to approach a baby who was only three pounds and eight ounces and twelve and half inches long. Her grandson already had features of Leonard when he was born which was also a factor on not knowing how to react.

"Mom, please. I know this is not a comfortable situation and difficult to process. Yet he is your grandson after all. The more you talk to him the more he will recognize your voice." Leonard was trying to see if his mom could actually make this happen even if he knew in the back of Beverly's mind it was research. Leonard knew it was the only way Bevery to cope with difficult situations.

"Alright..." Beverly answered knowing this would make her son happy is she wanted to keep making improvements towards her and Leonard's relationship. She also knew he was right. Beverly looked at her son as she took a step and returning her look to Ezra. She was hesitant for a moment, but Beverly slowly placed her hand over Ezra's tiny hand. "Hello Ezra. I am not quite sure what to say to you except that I am feeling grief-stricken that you were born premature."

Leonard smiled that his mother was trying, but he felt his nerves build up again as he saw a doctor walk in. Beverly even happened to look up.

"Good afternoon, I am Doctor Jackson, I will be Ezra's neonatologist." Doctor Johnson then went into explain what was going on with Ezra after Leonard and Beverly introduced themselves. Since Ezra was born ten weeks early, he had quite a few things they had to do. His lungs were undeveloped and could not breathe on his own yet, plus Doctor Johnson went in and found a murmur n the little baby's heart he had closed that up, so Ezra was set up with a nasal ventilator. Also Ezra was set up with a feeding tube since he was underweight and was not suckling yet. They even set an IV through his bellybutton to receive glucose since he was also hypoglycemic. Doctor Johnson's goal with Ezra was he would be heading home in two weeks.

This is what Leonard did not want to hear since he had to go back and tell his wife the news. But the good news their son would be home sooner than they thought. Yet it could also result in Ezra might be on a ventilator at home. Which was another worry to Leonard, that maybe his son was going to have medical problems just like him.

Leonard thanked the doctor and the nurse asked him if he would like to change his son's diaper. Somehow he became excited and agreed. But Ezra being so small, Leonard became nervious but with some encouragement from the nurse he did it.

After a little while longer, Penny had called Leonard telling him she was awake and wanting to see her son. Beverly thanked her son for an opportunity to bond with him and her grandson. Leonard felt slightly disappointed that his mom was leaving but it was best just him and Penny to be with Ezra now.

Leonard walked into his wife's room, and she grinned ear to ear just seeing him. "Hey, there's my sexy baby daddy!" She winked at him as it seemed Janki was her nurse and was gathering breast milk.

Leonard came closer and sat next to his wife on the bed facing her. They intertwined their fingers. "You seem better." Leonard stated giving Penny a small kiss on the lips.

"Much as possible. Was sleeping good too. Well until Janki woke me up to get my vitals and had to breast pump... I swear I'm going to feel loke one of my dad's milking cow..." Penny smiled as Leonard frowned but chuckled. "Anyways get me out of this damn bed and lets go see Ezra together."

Leonard could tell Penny was ready because she was already pulling herself to sit on the edge of the bed. Janki went to get her a wheelchair. Once Leonard and Janki helped Penny into the chair, Leonard wheeled her up to the elevator. Once Penny was in the elevator she looked up to her husband. "You know I hate this with everyone help me... but I kinda like feeling spoiled."

Leonard nodded with a laugh. "I bet you do. Enjoy babe because once they release you and the day Ezra comes home we are all on our own."

"Yeah about that, what is wrong with our little man?" Penny asked feeling a rush of sickness in her stomach. The elevator opened and Leonard wheeled his wife out. He sat on a bench outside of the NICU and faced his wife.

"Well..." Leonard could see Penny was upset as he just held her hand as he went into detail. "Penny he is going to be fine, just some adjustments we have to make if does come home early."

"Because we are a team and we got this." Penny answered with a look of hope across her face.

"Damn straight we do. Plus I have a feeling you are going to be protective of our little man. So he is going to be very safe." Leonard gave her a kiss on her hand as he raised it to his lips. Penny just squinted her eyes on how correct her husband was and a little upset how well Leonard knew her.


	21. The Waiting Game

**Continuation of Leonard and Penny:**

**The**** Waiting Game**

Leonard gave his wife a kiss hoping their small talk about Ezra and his condition would ease not only her mind but his. As he stood up and went around to Penny's wheelchair, "In a way..."

Penny looked up and watched her husband with a frown and pointed a finger at him. "No No No... Hofstadter you are not going to reference us nor Ezra to superheroes , Starwars, Star trek, or Doctor Who in this situation..."

Leonard was in disbelief as he looked down and his wife gave him a smug smile. "But I had a really cool comparison I was Hans Solo, you Princess Leia and our son is Ben and he is fighting becoming part of the dark side as Kilo Ren. See all the things that Ezra is fighting is like the darkside but this time Ben does not become Kilo Ren. See it was a cool analogy..." Leonard knew what he did as Penny rolled her eyes. He just grinned ear to ear

"But you told me anyways and yet understood it and yet somehow I still love you... Damn you Hofstadter!" Penny said sounding irritated with an eyebrow lifted.

Leonard chuckled as he began to push the wheelchair. "Yeah you do because I'm your sexy, short near-sighted scientist that loves his hot, loves to wear her yoga pants and flip flops wife. Also I helped you make one beautiful and smart son whom I am sure is ready to meet his mama."

Penny never thought she would feel this way. She felt like she held her breath as she had no clue what to see and yet Penny was ready to protect that little baby she carried for the last thirty weeks. Leonard pulled he close as possible to the warming bed, Penny quickly placed her hand and weaved a finger into her sons tiny hand. She leaned in as far as she could without hurting as Ezra squeezed her finger. Penny pressed her forehead to her son's gently.

Leonard sat next to wife and just placed his hand on her back. He did not say anything, just enjoyed the silence, except for his wife quite crying, and the sight of mother and son bonding.

Penny could not stay leaning forward very long as she started to feel slight pain. She sat back up and leaned her head on Leonard's shoulder. Yet could still let Ezra hold her finger. "Well Ezra, now you are officially stuck with us. No turning back now. Now all three of us can annoy each other and act like idiots together. We are not even close being a normal family so there is no turning back now. You can now join your dad and I while we dance in our underwear. Would be really awesome if your turn out smarter than your Uncle Sheldon, would really annoy the hell out of him. More if you beat him at any kind of game." She then looked up at her husband who was just had his arm around her shoulder looking at their son with a smile. "This is all still new to me... And seeing him lay there with all those tubes and wires I just want to protect him from everything. What's really odd I love him so much, but a different kind of love I never felt before and can not explain..."

Leonard looked into Penny's eyes and smiled. "Welcome to parenthood Babe. I know how you are feeling... He might have a rough start on life, but Ezra is going to fit just right in on our crazy little family. Now we just got to figure out of he is going to take after me."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked, moving her head to look right at him with slight confusion.

Leonard gave his wife a straight face and responded, "Well when he is ready to breast feed. If he is going to left first like his dad or right? If he goes left first him and I might have some issues..."

Penny slapped Leonard with her free hand against his chest lighty with an eye roll. Only making Leonard burst out laughing.

Few minutes went by as the couple sat together, Penny still did not want to move her hand, despite it was going to sleep. The NICU nurse walked in an introduce herself and would be Ezra's nurse for the next eight hours. Once asked if Penny wanted to change her son's diaper, Leonard helped his wife stand so she could. But Leonard had trouble hanging on to her as he was laughing hard, as Penny was making gagging sounds. After Penny told her husband to "Shut Up!" Leonard had to ask once he calmed down "I thought you've changed Halley and Michael's diapers before?"

"Yeah, but only wet diapers... Always handed them off to someone else if it was dirty. Can not imagine what it will look like or smell like when Ezra gets older. Oh I know, pass him to you!" Penny gave her husband a smug smile as he frowned back at her.

Penny had sat back down because even standing up for short periods of time made her groin in pain. Leonard felt bad for her and suggested to take her back to her room, Penny darted her eyes at him and even growled at him. "No... I have two and half hours left with my son and I am not leaving his side..."

Leonard put his arms in defense and just sat by his wife as he saw her once again scoot as close to the warming bed as she could. Ezra clung to Penny's finger again with his tiny hand. In a short time Penny was asleep with her head on Leonard's shoulder. He grabbed his phone and set his alarm. In no time he was asleep also.

It was not an easy sleep, Leonard would wake up to nurses rushing down the hallway and monitors going off. He would look in panic to make sure it was not Ezra. His mind would settle once he knew his son was okay and place his free hand over Ezra's tummy just to feel him breath. Leonard would pull himself closer to Penny and fall back asleep. This happened three times during the next two and half hours. Finaly his alarm went off and felt sad because that meant Penny would have to go back to her room. He even felt more torn to sleep in the room with Ezra since there was a couch to sleep on, or sleep in Penny's room to keep company and so she was not alone. He could see his wife was already struggling with postpartum ever since Doctor Reynolds pointed out to him. Leonard could not wait until tomorrow when Susan would be flying in. Since it was Spring time, Wyatt was extra busy on the farm, even it tore Wyatt apart he could not be there for his baby girl and grandson. Leonard was happy Susan was free so she and his own mother could both help out. It still shocked him his mother wanted to be involved, but happy she was here during this complicated time. Leonard sat up some and kissed his wife's head, "Hey Babe, time to go back..."

Penny had been awake for a few minutes after hearing Leonard's alarm. But when he said those words, Penny looked up at him and shook her head. She could feel tears form again and she hated it, "I don't want to go. I can't leave him now."

"Penny, I know its hard okay. In a few days you will be here as much as you want. But you have to heal too." Leonard gave her a weak smile as he pushed some of her hair back behind her ear with a small kiss on the lips. "I promise I will have you up here first thing after your mom gets here..."

"My mom? You called my parents?" Penny asked seeming shocked, yet upset she forgot all about them.

"Yeah, when they were prepping your C-section. I texted them once Ezra was here and being sent up to here. Your mom is staying for at least three weeks at our place. Your dad can not come until he has all his fields ready. But will be here next week." Leonard told her what her parents plan was and seeing the smile on Penny's face, she was happy.

"You are the best husband ever." She leaned over and hugged Leonard as she closed her eyes. "But I still do not leaving Ezra now." Leonard agreed with Penny and both gave their son a kiss on his forehead. Once Penny made it back to her room, she had to breast pump one more time. Leonard stayed with her until she feel asleep again, then went back to visit Ezra but ended up sleeping for a few hours on the couch in his son's NIÇU room. He then decided to split his time and now back down to be with his wife. Well after he found a bag chips, cheese crackers, and a water in vending machines realizing he had not ate all day.

**AN: Love reading the reviews. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Tried to capture Leonard and Penny, yet still upset they have their son in NICU. I know this from experience, trying to be yourself live your life normal as possible but very hard when you are worried about your sick baby. I do not own Leonard and Penny nor any other BBT characters. **


	22. New and Growing Relationships

**Finally have this chapter up! Thanks for the reviews once again. You guys are awesome and keep me writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter as I do not own these characters. But slightly own Ezra.****Continuation of Leonard and Penny:**

**New and Growing**** Relationships**

Leonard could barely sleep the first night after visiting Ezra and falling asleep in his NICU room for a few hours. Leonard ate his snack, he went back to his wife's postpartum room. There was Penny crying in her sleep. He crawled in next to her and just held her. Between his son and wife, all Leonard could do was worry. He knew Penny still wanted to blame herself, even Leonard told her it was not her fault, and he was seeing the signs of postpartum depression since Dr. Reynolds pointed them out. Leonard knew not to bring it to Penny because it would lead to a huge fight and that would be the last thing he would want. Then he felling stressed over Ezra's health and wondered if that would carry on once he left the hospital. Leonard was trying not to over think all of this but as he held his wife, he just wanted his little family be home and safe.

But somehow just being near Penny he feel asleep, well until the nurse woke him up few hours later telling him he could not do that. At that moment he wished Janki was Penny's nurse since she bent the rules for them. After all Janki was now part of their group and recently engaged to Raj.

Leonard woke his wife up when the nurse did come to her room to check her vitals and change her dressing from the C-SECTION. He couldn't help but laugh by Penny's disgust look and comment of "That's gross!" But once the nurse left Penny scooted over and patted the spot next to her. "Come on I know you want to. Plus I don't like you sleeping in that chair or the pull out couch. You're too far away."

"I could get in trouble again." Leonard gave her a smug smile.

Penny winked, "Yeah that just makes it more fun."

Leonard smiled bigger seeing his wife in a better mood. "You bad girl, you!" He told her as he got up as crawled next to her, laying next to her.

Penny leaned into him, just enough to stay comfortable and began to kiss her husband. Leonard just shrugged his shoulders and gave in.

"Alright, I love having a new grandson, but dont need another one so soon." The couple frowned as they turned towards the door to see it was Susan lecturing them.

"Mom!" Penny bursted out as she pushed her husband out of the bed. She sat up as Leonard frowned but was glad to see Penny happy to see her mother. He helped his wife to her feet. Susan came closer so Penny did not have to move much and mother and daughter hugged. Susan then turned and hugged Leonard.

Susan was welcomed in and the three decided that Leonard would go home and get cleaned up, he had to go to CalTech to get some paperwork done. As for Penny, after much agrument with her mom, she finally gave in and let her help her get a shower and dressed. While Leonard was out for the next few hours, Penny introduced Susan to her new grandson. "He is adorable. You two have the same nose, but those thick eyebrows sure belong to your husband." Susan stated with a smile as Penny only could agree.

The following days came Penny was released from the hospital, but the NICU was open for parents and other family to stay as long as they wanted. Beverly even extended to stay since she somehow found it satisfying to bond with not only her son and daughter-in-law, but she felt grateful to spend a few hours a day with Ezra. Plus she had a pleasure to get to know Susan more and even when Wyatt arrived. When Penny was feeling down about not having Ezra home or he was not improving like they were hoping, Beverly would listen along with Leonard and Penny's parents. She felt a satisfied feeling of happiness that she was involved Leonard's life like this.

Leonard was still not sure about his mother but glad she was getting along with everyone. He was happy that in a way she was helping Penny. By the following week and a week and half since Ezra was born, Penny and him become very excited as they finally got the news they could hold their son as Ezra blood sugar level had been stable for twenty-four hours. Leonard sat next to his wife as the nurse carefully handed Ezra to Penny. She wrapped their son in her nursing gown so there was skin to skin contact. Leonard happily watched his wife breast feed Ezra for the first time as he help keep the tubes and wires from getting tangled.

"Look Leonard, he loves the left from the right!" Penny quietly excitingly told her husband.

Leonard looked over and grinned, "That's my boy!" Making Penny chuckle as he kissed her lips, then kissed the top of Ezra's head.

As it was Leonard's turn to do Kangaroo care, he started to blush as he had to take his shirt off in front of the nurse. "Babe, stop being shy, your body is fine and I'm sure the nurse is not checking you out. Even though you do have experience with older women." Penny bit her bottom lip after she whispered to her husband as he frowned at her. Leonard began to take his shirt off as Penny whistled, "That's my slut!" She bursted out laughing as Leonard quickly covered himseyf with a baby blanket.

The nurse had no clue what was going on between the couple as she helped move their son from mother to father. All she knew ripped on each other quite a bit. Once their baby was settled on Daddy's chest, she gave them more alone time.

Penny could not help herself from laughing more as Leonard kept trying to reposition Ezra. The tiny baby, now weighing four pounds was trying to find a place to suckle on his dad. "It's not funny." Leonard cried out.

"No, its hilarious!" Penny told him grinning as she got up and walked around the heart monitor and ventilator. She went to Ezra's warming bed which was surrounded by pictures of Penny and Leonard, along with their friends and family and grabbed his pacifier. As funny it was watching Ezra suckle on Leonard's chest, she decided the best thing for him was to suck on something better.

Ezra was in NICU longer than they planned and was ready to go home by three weeks old. He was now seventeen inches long and was four pounds and seven ounces. He was still quite small, but his heart was healed from repairing the heart mumior. The only thing Leonard and Penny worried about was his lungs were still not developed right, but were getting there. So he was being sent up with a portable ventaltor and heart monitor. Of course Leonard and Penny were trained so they knew what to do if something went wrong.

After purchasing preemie clothes and preemie carseat, Leonard and Penny sent a selfie of the three of them and message, "We are coming home!" to their friends and parents.

Leonard drove home as Penny sat in the back with her eyes never leaving her son nor the machines. As they arrived home and made it up the elevator, Leonard unlocked the door. With him switching the light on, with two both a surprise, all their friends and parents yelled, "Welcome home Ezra!" Which somehow did not startle him from his nap at all. Leonard looked at his wife as he grinned at her, "He is so your son."

With a straight face looking back at Leonard, but cracked a smile and said, "Damn straight he is!" with pride.


	23. Surprise

**Here is the next chapter. I have a few more for this story. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews. I do not own these awesome characters.**

**Continuation of Leonard and Penny**:

**Surprise**

Penny was nervous tonight. It was her first girls night out since Ezra was born. The girls would come over along with Halley and Michael, but if Penny was honest with herself she was not ready to leave her son yet. But being stressed and sleepless night after two weeks at home as Ezra was now four weeks old now. Leonard was almost groveling at his wife's feet for her to go have fun with the girls. "Are you sure you two will be fine?" Penny asked with her hair curled as she was putting on her dress shoes, as she was surprised her little black dress fit her again. She was thankful for baby and me yoga class.

As the portable oxygen machine was hooked through Leonard's belt loops as Ezra was clinged to his father's chest in his Batman baby wrap. Leonard walked over to his wife as he helped her to her feet. "Babe, we will be fine. Ezra is going to experience his first night at the comic book store. Then it is straight back here with the guys and playing some DD, Stranger Things edition. So tonight Ezra is going to have a wild night." Leonard smiled with a wink and a smile.

Penny sighed with an eyeroll while shaking her head slowly, "Oh good lord, my poor son. Sad enough I let you buy most of his preemie clothes and baby wraps superhero or Star Wars themed, I am letting you decorate his nursery science themed and now this...Well at least you two are bonding." She gave Leonard a small kiss on the lips and then their son on his cheek.

Leonard gave his wife a smug smile.

"Hey, I let you take him to yoga class and you don't hear me complain...And you know you love the idea Ezra is a miniature me!"

Penny winkled her nose and squinted her eyes at Leonard. "Shut up!" Making Leonard laugh which Penny playfully smacked his shoulder. Amy, whom was now twenty-four weeks pregnant, Penny let a long sigh and kiss of her boys one last time and Amy pulling her out the door.

"So has Sheldon convince you to name the twins Luke and Leia yet?" Penny asked her Amy as they laid down getting massages along with Bernadette at their girls night at a night time spa resort.

"In his defense it would be respectful since Luke Skywalker himself married us." Amy told her friends as her eyes were closed having her temples rubbed.

"How did you know they were twins?" Bernadette looked up at Penny.

"Leonard mentioned it and I hate to admit I have paid attention to Star Wars way too long." Penny hating to tell her friends the truth.

"Has Sheldong figured out where you got the name Amelia from yet?" Bernadette asked knowing Amy did really want to name hers and Sheldon twin daughter that.

"No! All he knows it is an old fashion name and he would name our twin son. Which he has came up with Stephen, Issac, Niels, or Richard. Of course those are all names from Physicists. But he is pretty set on Luke and Leia." Amy knew naming the twins would be challenging and compromising with a man like Sheldon. "How did you Leonard and you decide on Ezra?"

"Well I told him that you should still have Elliott. But he really was set on E names. So I just throwing every name possible. Even Emma for a girl. When I said Ezra, Leonard gave me his puppy dog eyes and I caved."

"Speaking of caving, so going to happen when you can have sex again. Your husband is going to be all over you. Watch your going to be knocked up again before I was with Michael..." Bernadette had to tease since Penny ripped on her getting pregnant right away making Halley and Michael fifteen months apart.

Penny just glared out her friend, that after the whole scare with Ezra she was not sure about anymore babies. But her and Amy made a bet. Amy was sure Penny would be pregnant again in two weeks as Bernadette predicted Leonard would not wait for the complete six weeks and would end up pregnant tonight. Penny just rolled her eyes and just tried to enjoy rest of her night. "If any of that comes true your both dead, along with Leonard's manhood..."

Six weeks later...

Penny just staired at her calender on her phone. She was going to strangle her friends, but most of all her husband. All because of one night after Ezra turned six weeks old, plus he was off his ventilator and she got the okay from her doctor to have sex again. Leonard took her on a date night and now if her math was right Penny would be four weeks pregnant. If that was to be, Penny sighed knowing the baby and Ezra would only be ten months apart. As she sat on her bed, Penny yelled for her husband, "Leonard!"

No longer than a few seconds later he came strolling in with ten week old Ezra in his arms. Penny smiled as she loved the smell of her son after he had a bath and was wearing one of his Star Wars onesie. "Yes?" Leonard asked with eyebrows bowed in confusion as he handed Ezra off to Penny, so he could eat.

Penny adjusted her herself then her son as he began to eat. "Do you have your wallet on you?" She raised an eyebrow at Leonard with a straight face.

"Um, no, its in my drawer. Why?" He asked as he fidgeted with his fingers as he tilted his head at his wife.

"Well I need you to go buy us a pregnancy test..."


	24. Expecting Part 2?

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own these Characters but love them. Thanks for the reviews, everyone who is following this story thank you, you guys are awesome. **

**Expecting Part 2**

The next morning after Ezra fell back asleep in unison Leonard and Penny held their breath as they walked to the sink in the bathroom and looked down. Sure enough Penny was right, there in front of them read , "pregnant ".

"Wow! Again!" Leonard said feeling a little overwhelmed on how they were expecting again but a hint if excitement because he loved being a father.

"Yep..." Penny saying popping the p not knowing how to react. She just staired looking at the test as a million thoughts went through her head. She loved being a mom, but having another baby so soon or the matter of fact just having another baby scared her. The whole ordeal with Ezra was enough to scare any woman.

"You okay?" Leonard looked over at his wife feeling concerned for her.

Penny looked up grabbing the test, makjng sure Leonard had a good look at it. She tried to control emotions as she wanted to cry and yell at him as she just darted her eyes at him. "What do you think?"

"Okay look..." Leonard began as he held up his hands in defense. "I am shocked that this happened so quick but I am not trying to over think this on worrying about you and what is going on in your head."

Penny sighed and sat the test back down. She placed her hands on her lower abdomen and looked down at it. Her facial expression became soft as Penny looked up at her husband. "Leonard as much we did not plan this just like we did not plan Ezra and how terrified I am now if the same thing happens to this baby as what happened to our son... I already love him or her..."

Leonard couldn't help but smile and kissed Penny's forehead. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I was thinking the same thing, but we don't know that. We just got to take one step at a time. Too be honest I loved him or her the moment you told me you might be pregnant again. I mean we are pretty good parents and make really beautiful babies..."

Penny lazily placed her arms around Leonard's neck and was happy he was so calm about this. She knew they could handle this even though she was going to kick Amy and Bernadette's asses for jinxing her. "Yeah we do and I couldn't agree more we do make pretty good parents. Well except still we have a lack of maturity."

Leonard chuckled, "Yeah and Ezra might want us to get backat us when were older but hey we are doing out of love..."

"Plus it is hilarious and adorable at the same time." Penny said in defense on when Ezra is asleep in their arms they will take a finger and make him look like he is frowning. To Penny calls their son his nickname, Padawan since he looks like a miniature Leonard with the eyebrows and the his brown hair starting to develop curls. Or another thing they do when Ezra is asleep is make look like he is talking with a french accent. But Penny's favorite is when she came home one day from yoga and there was Leonard giving Ezra a bath but their son had a soap bubble bread. Along with Leonard making it look like Ezra had a mohawk from the shampoo in his hair.

"See we will be fine. This baby is going to be so lucky not only have us as parents because we are some cool ass parents but Ezra and he or her get to annoy one another." Leonard grinned at his wife.

"Awww! Like we do to each other... I love the idea!" Penny smiled back making Leonard laugh.

"Exactly!" Leonard stated jokingly as him and Penny leaned into each other and kissed.

"Now we need another code for us to have sex because 'Do you wanna?' is turning into 'Hey lets get pregnant!" Penny laughed as did Leonard as they kissed each other again until they heard the crys from the nursery.

The couple happened to keep quiet about the new baby for awhile. This time Penny was exactly twelve weeks when they announced. "I knew it! I won so all you suckers pay up!" Bernadette said loudly as she held out her hand as Raj, Janki, Howard, Amy, and Sheldon all paid her twenty dollars.

"Wait you had a money pool when I was going to get pregnant again?" Penny asked as they all now were getting ready to eat dinner.

"Yep", "Sure did!" "I don't see why though!" The whole group said in unison.

"Wow! Some friends we have!" Leonard looked at his wife baffled only making her grin.

Some time after Amy and Sheldon finally welcomed their twins into the world. Penny and Leonard was surprised Sheldon finally made a compromise on the names. But he complained he lost. First born was Amelia Mary Fowler-Cooper and twelve mintues later Elliot George Fowler-Coooer arrived. Sheldon's mom of course was over the moon on the names where as Sheldon was sure was going to call his daughter Leia for short. Leonard that it was hilarious that Amy told him no, but Sheldon was still going to call Amelia that when Amy was not around.

It was a week right before Leonard and Penny were going to find out the sex of their baby when Raj and Janki got married right in California. They had a traditional Indian wedding as only a few members of their family could attend. They were going to have a bigger ceremony in New Delhi later on. Penny and Leonard were walking into the temple as Leonard held Ezra. At five months he even looked more like Leonard except for the green eyes. Due to being premature, his eyesight was his only problem now. But was fixed with glasses that strapped around his head. Penny swore she called her son Padawan more now she did call him Ezra. Which twleve years ago she would have not known that reference Leonard loved him because that made him the Jedi Master. But as they entered the doors that is when Penny felt nauseous as Raj was sure Priya was not going to show up, but there ahe was talking to her dad. "You okay?" Leonard asked as the two women locked eyes.

Penny nodded and leaned into her husband, "Yeah, but now I know how you feel when I ran into Zack."

"Yeah karma is bitch isn't she?" Leonard asked with a smug smile.

Penny lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms with her noise wrinked, "Shut up!" She whispered at him. Only making Leonard smile bigger.

But thankfully that was all the couple saw of Leonard's ex. During the reception, Penny and Leonard stayed with their group of friends and occasionally talking to Raj's mother and father. Raj was happy because this was the first time in a long time his parents got along. Leonard couldn't help but smile all night as they danced together or Penny would end up dancing with Ezra which would make him giggle. Penny was hoping that night they would end up having a girl now. It was all because Halley wanted to dance with her Uncle Lenny. Penny couldn't help but think Leonard looked adorable and would love having their own princess to dance with.

Penny's hopes of a girl came true as her and Leonard wanted to know the sex at the ultrasound. "I can not believe we are having a girl!" Leonard said as he laid next to his wife in bed as he repeatedly kissed her twenty week pregnant belly.

Penny rolled her eyes as she grinned as she was sitting up as she was feeding Ezra and running her fingers with her free hand through her son's curls. "What do you think she will look like?" She gave her husband a questionable look.

Leonard looked up at her now laying on his stomach watching his wife and son bonding. "I hope she has your blonde hair. I have my Padawan, so its only fair my queen has her princess."

Penny rolled her eyes again. "Your such a nerd..." She told Leonard with a teasing grin.

"I can't help it. I'm married to a wonderful woman, who can still be a bad girl at times. I have a son who just seems happy all the time unless he is hungry..." Leonard gave Penny a wink hinting Ezra had his wife's appetite, which resulted a pillow being tossed at him. After second Leonard continued, "Now I have nothing being thrown at me..." Penny mocked him only to Leonard made him laugh again. "We have a daughter on the way. And as the way she looks I really don't mind because Ezra being such a cute example, we in fact make beautiful babies."

"Damn straight we do!" Penny agreed with a wink and high fiving each other. "Now how about a name?" She gave her husband a look hoping he had an idea.

"Well we could keep going with an E name like Emma?" Leonard raised an eyebrow now him hoping his wife would like it.

"Ezra and Emma? I actually kinda like it... Emma does fit with Beverly..." Penny smiled as Leonard was quickly to disagree that for a middle name.


	25. Parents and Partners

**Finally finished this chapter. I know there are other stories where Leonard and Penny get pregnant right away after having their first but I can imagine that would happen and happen sooner than it did to Howard and Bernadette. So enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome.****Continuation of Leonard and Penny: Parents and Partners**

Penny was now twenty-two weeks pregnant with her and Leonard's daughter, which they were going to name her Emma Jean which a name they could agree on. And as much as they loved their son, this pregnancy seemed more relaxed and easy. Speaking of their son, Ezra was now over six and half months old and was working on crawling. Penny and Leonard would put on his stomach, which at first he would stick out his bottom lip as it would quiver and began to cry. But as Penny would want to run and pick him up because she hated it when her son would cry, Leonard would get him distracted with his stuff Ewok bear. Leonard and Penny would sit on the floor and call out Ezra's name. As soon as Ezra would see the bear he would squeal with delight and start pulling himself towards the toy with his arms. The couple would laugh as Ezra had not got the hang of using his legs and knees yet as it looked like their son was doing the army crawl.

This particular Sunday though it was just mother and son as Leonard had to work all weekend. Penny enjoyed days it was just her and Ezra because in three and half months Emma would be joining their family. She also loved when Leonard was with them but since Leonard was the one who would take Ezra to daycare and pick him up, plus he would take Ezra to the park for an hour before Penny got home. So Leonard had a little more one on one with their son.

Penny would not call it jealousy but wished she could come home earlier to have more time with her boys.

So today Penny was going to meet up with Amy and Bernadette and enjoy the day at the park themselves with their kids. But as of right now as Penny and Ezra where waiting on Amy and the twins, she couldn't help take selfie's with her son. Penny would switch the filters and Ezra would begin to giggle. Penny would even make faces and Ezra would try to imitate the look his mom would make. Penny would laugh as she would give him kisses which would make Ezra laugh. Penny felt so greatful after what her and Leonard's baby boy went through he was such a happy baby. He was smaller than most six and half months old weighing at fourteen pounds and twenty-four and half inches long. Plus his eyesight was tested not to be the best. But neither parent did not have a problem with that. His lungs were healthy and you would have never known he had surgery to fix the hole in his heart except a little scar. To Penny, Ezra was more and more like Leonard.

As Amy texted Penny saying she and the twins were ready, she made sure she had put her son in his stroller and gave him Leonard's Ewok. Penny got on her knees, she really could not kneel with her growing baby bump,in front of the stroller looking at her son. Like always he was sucking on his pacifier as he rubbed the bear's ear. She smiled at him as he smiled back, "Well Padawan? You ready to go see Aunt Bernie and Aunt Amy along with your cousins? Oh and according to your Aunt Amy, your future wife Amelia?" Ezra happened to frown at that moment making Penny chuckle, "Yeah I know I'm not too crazy about the idea either but somehow I know it's gonna happen and then we are literally stuck with your Uncle Sheldon for the rest of our lives...Yet of.you go for older girls you could crush on Halley but then we are stuck with Howard..." Penny cruled her lip and shivered at the thought being related to Howard. Then looked at Ezra again, "Either way your dad and I are screwed... So lets go and not worry about your future yet." She gave her son one more smile as she struggled to get back up on her feet. Once she did and broke out into a swear, Penny and Ezra headed down the elevator to pick up Amy and the two month old Fowler-Cooper twins.

As the friends and little babies made it to the park, they found Bernadette, Denise, and Janki all playing with Halley and Michael. Penny loved the idea their group of friends had expanded and becoming close with Denise and Janki. But as the twins were too small for the play ground area for now, Amy sat on a bench with her babies. Penny and Bernadette joined her as Janki took over swinging Ezra on the baby swing as Denise played pirates and time traveler with Halley and Michael. Ezra took a liking to Janki so when Leonard and Penny needed a babysitter, she would never hesitate. Of course Raj would tag along but Ezra would cry or fuse if he would take over or Janki was not in eyesight. Penny thought it was funny that their son already had a crush and was jealous of Raj.

"So does Leonard have plans for your birthday?" Amy asked as she got one twin out to feed. Bernadette helped her friend cover up, since Amy was still slightly adjusting to motherhood. Since Amelia's brother was fussing also, Penny picked up Elliot and began to bottle feed him.

"Well I know Raj and Janki are babysitting. Also my jackass of a husband keeps teasing me he is going to spoil the pants off of me. Which Leonard thinks since we are both working and ever since Ezra been born he hasn't spoiled me as much as he did when I was pregnant for the first time. I mean it's true but it doesn't really bother me. This pregnancy has been easier and I am not stuck in bed..." Penny was telling her friends suddenly feeling bad.

"Well if you think about it Leonard loves spoiling you, more now you have gave him the family he has always dreamed of. So I can see why Leonard wants to because once Emma is here alone time is going to be even more far and between... I should know and Amy can probably say the same with twins." Bernadette pointed out.

Penny thought a moment as she began to burp Elliot. She had to admit she did love receiving attention from her husband and now realizing she was missing it. After Ezra would fall asleep they would be so tired they would just go to bed. And in the morning if they began to fool around and would get close to having sex, Ezra would began to cry like it was on cue. Yeah once every couple of weeks they could sneak in a quick session of love making. But maybe she could convince Raj and Janki for an all night so maybe her and Leonard could have one amazing night of romance. Then hopefully from there before Emma would be born they could have go out and stay at a hotel over night to have amazing sex.

That night, while Leonard was dressing Ezra after his bath in his Star Trek uniform footie pajamas, Penny was sitting on the bed preparing herself for her son to eat.

"Here you go babe. Hard to believe he doesn't really breast fed anymore... Before bed and maybe once during middle of the night." Leonard said smiling handing Ezra to his wife and having a hard time realizing their son was getting bigger.

Ezra stopped squirming as he settled in his mom's arms and looked up at her between suckling and smiling. Penny chuckled with an eyeroll as Ezra always did this. She looked up at her husband with an eyebrow lifted, "Yeah I doubt it will end anytime soon if he takes after you Lefty..." Penny bit her lip as Leonard frowned for a second but quickly realized what she meant with a smug smile. "I just hope he will just go to bottle for a little longer once Emma is born that way I don't have two babies and a husband fighting over my breast..."

Leonard chuckled some more, "I can't help it, they are just so tempting..." He leaned in as Penny shook her head as Leonard began to kiss her.

Penny sighed as how good her husband's lips felt. But as Leonard pulled away the couple both looked down. They both fought back laughter as Ezra eyes followed his dad with a huge frown across his face. "Well I guess someone doesn't like Daddy kissing Mommy..." Penny stated.

"Well too bad Padawan, you know you got to share Mommy." Leonard winked at Ezra as he leaned down and kissed his son's cheek making Ezra smile again.

"Hey you know you have plans for my birthday?" Penny began to ask as she switched her son around after burping him.

Leonard was now the one getting ready for bed as he turned to look at his wife. "Yeah?" Questioning his wife with a small frown.

"Well how about we expand it to over night at a hotel? I mean we really haven't gotten away since Ezra been born. And the night we tried to stay the night in a hotel and you knocked me up again doesn't count. Because about an hour later we realized we couldn't stand the thought being away from our son..." Penny told her husband as now Leonard helped her fix her pajama top while she craddled a sleeping Ezra.

Leonard thought about and agreed but only to one overnight stay. They both agreed that's all they could do right now. Leonard mentioned how much he wanted to take Penny on another babymoon but longer than one night away from their son freaked him out and worried him. Which Leonard ended up with a bloody nose. It stopped once Penny calmed him down and how she was just happy to have one night away with him. They then promised each other they would have to plan a night away every once in awhile along with date night once a week since with work and Ezra, stress was getting to them feeling it was affecting their relationship. "I love you so much, you know that right?" Penny asked feeling upset.

"Of course I do. And I love you. Don't cry Babe." Leonard leaned forward to wipe a tear and he kissed her lips gently. Of course Leonard understood it was her pregnancy hormones getting to her also. He leaned back some and held her hand just a little since both her arms were wrapped around Ezra. "I know adjusting as a parent and a partner at the same time is hard and we get mad at each other because we do get stressed and exhausted. But we are getting better at it and make a pretty good team as partners and parents... As for your birthday I actually want to tell you everything but don't want to ruin the surprise. I hope I can just top it by Valentine's." Leonard winked at her with a smug smile as he helped Penny off the bed as she carried Ezra to his crib.

Leonard came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her growing baby bump and kissed her neck. Penny put her hands over her husband's and leaned into him as they watched Ezra sleep. "We really have became parents, haven't we?" Penny asked as she enjoyed being in her husband's arms.

"Yeah we have... Because I could stay like this for a long time. If we could go back in time I would go back to the time after the moment we met and let my younger self know those smart and beautiful babies are not imaginary but to be patient because the girl across the hall is worth it..." Leonard admitted as he kissed Penny's cheek.

Penny rolled her eyes, but answered Leonard's question if she could go back to that day they met. "Yeah I would but only would tell her the two guys across the hall plus their two other friends will drive us crazy and might wonder how and why I put up with all four of you... Yet she can not live without them no matter how crazy they seem... She would probably tell me her one neighbor with glasses and curly hair is cute though..." Penny smiled at Leonard teasing him slightly.

"And what would you tell your younger self?" Leonard gave Penny a curious look.

"Oh I don't know... I could mess up the time continuum and tell her to watch out for that guy because he is already in love with her. Which would freak her out... But we don't want to mess with time line so I would just tell her that cute near sighted neighbor is the best person she would ever met..." Penny thought she was being romantic but raised an eyebrow as Leonard was frowning. "What?" She asked.

"You said time continumm and time line... And you made it make sense... That was sooo hot!" Leonard let go of his wife but took a hold of her hand and began to walk.

Penny smiled feeling slightly confused as she followed her husband... "Sex?" She asked with an eyebrow raised as they begin to enter their bedroom.

Leonard turned his head to look at his wife and nodded quickly with a huge grin across his face.


	26. Hofstadters' Becoming Four

**This chapter has some time leaps, but not huge ones. So hope you enjoy like I am enjoying TBBT. Can not wait to read the reviews. I do not own these awesome characters as I love Lenny and love them being together.**

**Hofstadters Becoming Four**

Leonard gave his wife one amazing birthday. The day of her birthday, Leonard bought her a flapper dress and all the items to go along with it for the roaring 20's. Penny was quite confused more once Leonard came out in a pin stripped suit and a fadora hat. Then he finally told her that Friday night they were going to a Great Gasby like restaurant where there music was played from he 1920s and dancing as well the whole staff was dressed up too. Penny feel asleep while Leonard read her the Great Gasby so she know what that was. But he found the movie which Penny enjoyed because she could get her Leo fix... She saved her self when she told her husband her Leo fix was for him and Leonardo Dicapreo. Which Leonard did not believe for one minute. At the restaurant Penny saw couples swing dance. Penny begged Leonard after Emma was born is something they could learn. Leonard just frowned at her in confusion knowing the possibilities of him throwing out his back was quite high. But told Penny he would give ball room dancing a try. As Penny requested, Leonard found the perfect hotel to spend the night at. But after a round of love making, a nap, another round of sex, the married couple passed out until six in the morning and missing Ezra.

As the family went to Nebraska for Thanksgiving, as Christmas rolled around Leonard, Penny, and Ezra went to New Jersey and New York. Leonard caved when he agreed with Penny and stayed with Beverly for Christmas Eve and Christmas morning. Which was also spent with Micheal, his wife, and his three boys. Plus Cathrine, Leonard's sister, was there with her husband and five boys. Beverly seemed quite thrilled that Leonard and Penny would be giving her first grand daughter. Rest of Christmas and they day after was spent in New York with Alfred and his wife.

As New Year's Eve came, Penny and Leonard just went over to the Wolowitz house to watch fire works at midnight. It was nice since most of them had kids now except Raj and Janki but adopted a new puppy together a black toy poodle they named Sir Pippin. Everyone joked on what they would eventually name their children. Also Stuart and Denise were sitill not ready for kids but made their way of finally becoming engaged. They also adooted a pet. A chameleon they named Doctor Connors.

Once Valentine's came, Leonard made sure he topped Penny's birthday. But Ezra came down with a fever as he was cutting his first tooth. Leonard knew this wasn't the worst Valentine's they spent together. So finally when Ezra calmed down and his fever broke, Penny gave him a bath and put him to bed. But Penny was surprised when she came out to the living room.. "Whatca ya doing there Hofstadter?" She asked with a smirk trying not to laugh. There on the couch was Leonard laying in his boxers and coffee table displayed strawberries, melted chocolate, cut up bannanas, and other fruits and whipped cream. Also a bottle of sparkling grape juice and a shot glass. Leonard simply explained since their plains changed he was her dessert bar and plus if she felt adventures she fould do body shors off of him. Penny was just glad the door was locked and if Ezra woke up he was still too young to be embarrassed. Then Penny just told him, "If you want to do this right, boxers off!"

Now it being mid March, Penny has been home on maternity leave for a few days now due to slight contractions, plus she was two days from her actual due date. So she was enjoying being home with Ezra. Leonard was at work for his last day until the next six weeks. But Penny would have to call him if she went into labor and so would Amy so she could watch Ezra.

Penny almost could not believe Ezra was ten months old already but due to him being born a preemie he was size of a eight month old but advanced of a twelve month old. Which was no surprise to Penny. He was already talking and saying momma and dadda but would say Am for Amy, would repeat "On" everytime Sheldon was in eye sight of the little guy. Which drove Sheldon nuts because he would tell Ezra time and time again that his name was Sheldon not "On." Also little upset his six month old twins were not that advanced.

What drove Penny crazy is that Ezra could say certain stuffed toy names. Like Wo be short for wookie, or ewo would be for ewok, or yoa would be for Yoda, and last but not least Urt would be for his stuffed Caption Kurt toy that Leonard found on Amazon. But somedays Penny was convinced her son was smarter than any ten month old, that was because since he was in the Nicu Leonard and her would read to him. Penny would read cute stories as Leonard would read off baby science books to Ezra. By the time Ezra was six months old he could point to flash cards with elements or could tell the difference between an atom and molecular. Ezra even began to take steps while holding onto something without being in his walker.

This particular day Penny and Ezra were dancing along to "Baby Shark." for the sixth time in a row. Penny was feeling annoyed by this song but was so ready to have baby number two. So she was trying every exercise possible to go into labor. First it was yoga as Ezra joined her in his own yoga moves. Which Penny couldn't help but laugh on how cute her son was being. Now it was this, but if dancing around was not enough she would have to beg Leonard for sex.

By the eighth time "Baby Shark" came on, because Ezra would pound his little hands on the coffee table to play the song again, Leonard had walked through the door. He quietly shut the door and leaned up against it watching his wife and son dance. The only regret he had was he forgot to pull out his phone and record it. By the time he thought of the idea and his wife probably would have ended up threatening that they would have no more babies after this one, he heard "Dadda Dadda Dadda Dadda!" Leonard smiled and walked closer to his son. He was just close enough as he was on his knees and could reach Ezra's tiny hand. After Ezra walked to his dad, Leonard picked him up and gave him a kiss. Then the guys walked closer and Leonard gave his annoyed looking wife a kiss on the lips.

"Thank goodness your home...That song is going to be melted into my brain..." Penny chuckled to Leonard as she turned off the song and returned a kiss to her husband.

"Joys of being a parent huh?" Leonard smiled as his hand went straight to her baby bump while Penny narrowed her eyes at him. "Usually Jack Hartmann Science song will get his mind off the Baby Shark song..."

"Well you know what when you live with a scientist and most of your friends are scientist, there is only so much you can take. And in a cute song and dance does not make it better... Pretty bad that music to my yoga here at home is The Wiggles."

Leonard just laughed as Penny pocked his side and stuck her tongue out at him. Well of course Ezra coping her. By the time eight-thirty at night came around, Penny felt exhausted as she kept feeling Braxton Hicks along with her and Leonard taking their son to the park to play. So as Ezra was now asleep in his crib, Leonard was looking at houses for sale on his laptop, Penny laid on the couch trying not to nod off watching Flip or Flop. "Hey Babe? You wanna?" Penny just blurted out.

Leonard felt shocked as they really had not sex almost for a month. But bot surprised since it was Penny. He turned as he saw his wife rubbing her baby belly in her yoga pants and sweatshirt. He cocked his head as she looked quite adorable.yet he found her sexy. "Why?" Leonard asked frowning yet amused.

"Well I'm bored, you are looking really cute looking so focused, plus it's sex, and finally I'm tired being pregnant... So once again, do you wanna?" Penny asked again as she studied her husband.

"Lets have sex! Off to the bedroom!" Leonard smiled as he thought what the heck and walked over to his wife to help her up.

Penny squinched up her nose as Leonard helped her sit up. "Really the bedroom? It's such a long walk!" Penny then looked down the hallway not excited walking.

"Here on the couch!" Leonard changed the location with excitement.

"Yay!" Penny expressed throwing her arms in the air as she began to straddle her husband.

"Babe... Stop!" Penny screamed ten minutes later as Leonard watched in horror as her water broke.

Leonard helped her sit back down on the couch and rushed to the bedroom to grab Penny's hospital bag. As for Penny she grabbed her phone and called Amy. "Yep, water broke, yep during sex. Cool see you in a few." Then hung up as Amy and Sheldon volunteered, more Amy to watch Ezra just in case this did happen. The good news was Susan and Wyatt would be flying in the morning to take over Ezra duty until Penny and Emma could come home from the hospital.


	27. Welcome to Our Universe

**Here is the next chapter. ****Hope you guys will enjoy. Thanks for the reviews guys. You guys are awesome. I do not own these characters.**

**Welcome to Our Universe**

Penny sighed as she just sat on the couch as Leonard ran around the apartment. First he helped Penny get into a dress, cleaned up the water and threw away the towels. Finally made sure he had their son in his car seat, hospital bag for Penny, Ezra's diaper bad and a few bags of milk, bottles, and baby food. Penny wished she almost timed Leonard because she never seen her husband be so fast at anything.

Once they dropped off Ezra and Leonard had to keep Penny calm due to leaving their son overnight at Sheldon and Amy's. Both took their turns kissing their son goodbye and headed towards the hospital. On their ten minute drive Penny held Leonard's hand and squeezed it everytime she had a contraction. "How you doing Babe?" Leonard asked as he quickly glanced over to his wife who was trying to control her breathing.

"As long as we make it to the hospital before she comes... But to be honest I'm terrified." Penny confirmed as she bit her lip and gave Leonard a sad look.

Leonard then gave her a light squeeze. "Why? Doctor Reynolds said you and Emma are doing great. Even gave you the okay to have a normal delivery."

"I know... But there is always those what ifs... Also our lives!" Penny grinted her teeth and squeezed her husband's hand as another contraction hit, "About to change again!" She told him through the contraction.

"Come on Babe breath, you got this..." Then Leonard helped her count as she breathed the beat as she could. Once Leonard saw his wife relax and let go of his slightly as he kissed hers. Then continued the conversation as his eyes were on the road. "Penny I know this is scary all over again. Let's face it before Ezra was ever conceived it was just us and our friends for twelve years. Changed some when we all started getting married and Halley and Michael were tossed in our group, but for me and you nothing really changed. We were always Leonard and Penny and now we adjusted for the last ten months Leonard, Penny, and Ezra. So now for the next eighteen years it will be Leonard, Penny, Ezra, and Emma. After that you and me we will adjust to our lives with our kids as adults."

"Oh that makes me feel much better..." Penny said giving Leonard a fake smile. "Its sad enough Ezra is going to be year soon and Emma is not even here yet. I don't want to imagine our babies as adults, I want them to stay tiny as long as pos...ib...ble!!!" Penny screamed as another contraction hit.

Leonard let her hold his hand as tight as she needed to squeeze it. He was thankful though as they just pulled up to the Emergency doors of the hospital. He waited until the contraction was over, then ran inside to get an employee and a wheelchair. Better yet as he came out to get Penny, a nurse and the security guard came also. The three helped Penny to the wheelchair, then as Leonard went with his wife the security guard went to go park his car.

Leonard held his wife's hand all the way up to delivery and talked calmly. Penny was getting annoyed on how calm her husband actually was amd was going to bust on him about it, yet the pain was too much. They were both glad when they were finally to the delivery room and that is where the security guard gave Leonard back his keys. Penny was finally in her room where she close to delivery by two centimetres. So as she was being set up, Doctor Reynolds informed Penny she could still have a natural birth but was too late for an epidural. "Are you kidding me! This hurts like crazy!" Penny screamed as a big contraction hit. She was not only mad at her doctor, but as she held Leonard's hand she turned to him and darted her eyes at. "You did to me you Jackass!"

Leonard backed up away some as he swallowed hard as he figured Penny was in extreme pain. With Ezra, Penny really did not feel the pain at this point since she was being prepped for her C-section. But seeing tears in his wife's eyes he could also Penny was still scared. "Babe, I'm sorry." Is all he could mutter out as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Well sorry doesn't get me unpregnant or not ready to give birth now does it?" Penny fought her tears as she still felt pain and mad at her husband. But the worried look on her face made calm down just a little. "But thank you Babe anyways. Just to warn youuuuu!" Another contraction. Leonard helped her breath through it.

"'Warn me what?" Leonard asked once Penny seemed calm again.

"That my business is closed to your business for even longer time after six weeks Smartass! Oh crap! Not another one!" Penny screamed once more but all she heard Doctor Reynolds say it was time to push.

Leonard stayed by her side and coached her the whole time and kept telling her how amazing she was and she was doing a great job. Penny felt like she never cried from so much pain as she kept hearing Leonard and felling his lips on her forehead. He would even dab it with a cold washcloths once in awhile. But as mintues passed as to Penny it felt like hours, Doctor Reynolds told the couple she could see the head. Few more pushes Emma Jean Hofstadter was born and laying on her mother's bare chest. While the newborn was whaling, Leonard pressed his head against Penny's as they let their tears fell and kept kissing Emma's little head.


	28. Another Atom in Our Universe

**Can not believe this is Chapter 28 and we would be close to a new season. Still very hard that there will be no new Big Bang Theory. I just hope we get a future glimpse of our favorite characters on Young Sheldon since we got to see them as kids. Anyways enjoy! I do not own any of the characters expect Ezra and Emma.**

**Another Atom in Our Universe**

Emma Jean Hofstadter was born at 9:50 at night. She weighed seven pounds and two ounces and eighteen inches long. Here eyes were a dark blue and hair that was so blonde it was barely visible. As for facial features, Emma was a good mix between both parents, just like Ezra. Since she was a newborn it was hard to tell who she looked more like yet.

After a few minutes being born, both Emma and Penny were cleaned up as Leonard called everyone. The plan was if everything was still good, he was going to pick up Ezra then Wyatt and Susan up airport. But after the last call to Janki and Raj, Leonard went back into the delivery room and sat next to his wife and watched her and their daughter breast feed for the first time. "This is so different, I mean don't get me wrong, I appreciate now we went through the experience with Ezra. But now Emma is in my arms, I'm afraid to let her go." Penny confessed.

"Yeah I know," Leonard replied as he kissed the top of Penny's head. "Ezra birth and the while NICU issue was terrifying enough that I even don't want Emma going into the nursery. When she goes for her testing, I will be by the window watching." Leonard confessed as he ran a finger over Emma's hair and enjoyed the view of his wife and daughter. All they were missing was Ezra.

Leonard was true to his word when Emma went for her testing he watched as did Penny in her wheelchair. While waiting for Emma, Penny and Leonard bickered as she did not want to be in a wheelchair. She advised Leonard she was strong enough to walk, but he was very persistent about her resting and she just gave birth Penny just gave in vut was not happy about it.

When Emma was done, the nurse handed her to Penny. So as Penny held her daughter, Leonard pushed the wheelchair. The nurse pushed back the empty hospital bassinet to now Penny's postpartum room.

Once Penny was settled in bed, Emma was fed once again, but Leonard could see exhaustion set in. So once Emma was done, he took her and rocked her to sleep. In minutes after talking about how excited they were taking there daughter home in thirty-six hours, Leonard saw his wife asleep. It wasn't long after Emma was asleep, so Leonard carefully placed her in the bassinet. He rolled her in between him and Penny as he quietly laid on the couch. Leonard felt he did not have enough energy to pull out the bed in the couch because the last few hours finally hit him as sleep took over him watching his daughter.

Three times during the night Leonard would wake up and change Emma and then Penny would feed her. By five in the morning, both gave up going back to sleep as Emma refused to because every time either Leonard and Penny would try to put he back in the bassinet she would fuss or cry on the top of her lungs. She was most content laying against Leonard or Penny's chest while either one rubbed her back. This time though Emma was laying against Leonard's bare chest with a baby blanket covering them. Leonard was rocking his tiny daughter as he watched a rerun of Star Trek. "See that's Caption Kirk..."

"Oh good God!" Penny blurted out as she approached the room from the shower room, brushing he hair as she was wearing her own breastfeeding gown and yoga pants.

Leonard looked up and frowned, "What?"

"You are explaining to our newborn daughter about Star Trek. Bad enough you corrupted our son but our daughter?" Penny stated with an eyebrow lifted as she walked towards the bed.

"I can't help it. I'm just excited to explain everything to her just like Ezra. I wouldn't be a cool dad if I didn't." Leonard couldn't help but grin at his wife.

Penny shook her head. "Cool dad, I guess." Penny laughed as she watched Leonard frown. "Amazing dad, most definitely though." She said giving him a wink.

"Thank you! As you are as a mom. Who knew accidentally getting pregnant twice would make you excited being a mom?" Leonard said as he got up, as he handed Emma to Penny. Then gave both his girls a kiss on their heads.

"Who knew and fertial after having our first one hench why we have Emma. But I always knew I would be an awesome mom." Penny couldn't help but give Leonard a smug smile.

Leonard chuckled as he sat behind her and began to braid her hair. Penny felt quit surprised her husband knew how bit also impressee how well he did. He even made her felt more pampered as he decided to paint her toe nails after.

A short time later Penny and Leonard's breakfast arrived. Since it was hard to eat while feeding Emma, Leonard fed his wife. "You know I will never get tired of this." Penny commented to her husband.

"What? Me pampering you? Spoiling you? I wouldn't either. Plus you know I love doing it. You have been worth it since the day we met." Leonard smirked as he gave Penny a quick kiss on the lips, then gave her another bit.

"Okay Stud, stop being all lovey dovey and give me one more bit so you can leave to get mom and dad. And also Ezra, not only I'm sure he is driving Sheldon crazy, but also miss our little man. It's so weird without him here." Penny began to feel sad as Leonard agreed, so after giving his wife one last bit, he gave both of his girls a kiss. Penny on the lips and Emma on the cheek, then left to go get Penny's parents and then Ezra, but not before he made sure Penny was comfortable being alone with Emma.

After Leonard left, Penny knew being alone with Emma as a newborn would be different. Since Ezra was in the NICU there were nurses surrounded him at all times so she nor Leonard were never alone with their son. Now with Emma a nurse would pop in Penny's room every once in awhile or needed something. Penny might have told her husband she was good just to get him off her back but being honest with herself this taking care of a newborn, even for a few hours, was a little scary. But in no time Penny actually felt comfortable with her own daughter by herself with changing her and then sat in the rocking chair explaining to Emma who the Kardashians were. Penny was glad Leonard was not there because she was exactly doing the same thing with Star Trek and would have bust on her about it.


	29. Coming Home

**I love writing this story. I try my best to ca****pture these characters. An****y****ways enjoy as I do not own these ch****aracters.**

**Coming Home**

As Leonard reached the airport, Wyatt like always greeted him with a hard hand shake and a pat on the back. As for Susan she gave her favorite son-in-law a long hug. They entered Leonard's new Highlander since his car was cramped for two babies now. Leonard just nodded and asked questions as Wyatt went on about the farm and his favorite baseball team. They arrived at 2311 Los Robes Ave and first stopped at 3A to pick up Ezra. "Amy you look exhausted, is everything okay?"

That is when pitched how he didn't understand that Amy was tired because he felt great getting a good nights rest. "That's because you slept through Ezra babbling though the baby monitor, waking up the twins! I moved Ezra to our room so I could get Amelia and Elliot back to sleep. But as I came back to bed, Ezra woke up and continued to babble until he finally wore himself out an hour ago..."

Leonard apologized to Amy as Ezra has never done such a thing. Then advised Sheldon maybe he could care for the twins so Amy could get a nap every few hours. First Sheldon was against it but Susan said she would step in and her and Wyatt could care for the twins for a hour or two once they returned from the hospital. Then everyone seemed pleased.

Ezra stayed asleep when Leonard, Wyatt, and Susan entered 4A. Leonard helped them get settled in and went over Ezra's daily schedule. It is when they gathered in the car when the ten month old boy woke up and began to repeat, "Da, da, da..." but as Susan sat next to her grandson, she got him to say "Na, na, na and Pa, pa, pa". Along with a short game if peek a boo. Leonard smiled as he heard the interaction between grandmother and grandson as Wyatt talked the new horse he bought just for Ezra and Emma and could not wait until they were old enough to ride with him when they came for a visit. Also how he could not wait to hold his first granddaughter and made sure she had her first CornHusker onsie, but also bought Ezra his first CornHusker football jersey. Leonard knew Penny would love the baby clothes yet probably be the sport memorabilia his kids would ever own and was sure they would get something every year from Wyatt that was CornHuskers. Leonard just smiled as Susan piped in, "Wyatt no little baby girl needs a CornHusker onsie, she needs a dress..."

Leonard chuckled, "Trust me Susan, I tried buying Caption Marvel and Wonder Woman onsies and Penny has told me no... Emma has enough dresses and any clothes with lace or frills for the next three years. Might due for the fact she clams I have corrupted Ezra with science and everything science fiction..."

When they arrived at the hospital, Wyatt carried his grandson as him, Leonard and Susan quietly entered Penny's room. Leonard couldn't help but grin ear to ear as Penny laid in the bed watching HGTV as Emma slept on her chest. "Seems like you and Emma got this bonding thing down?" Leonard said entering.

Penny turned her head by hearing her husband as now she was really into Fixer Upper and how cute Chip and JoAnn were. "Hey!" She quietly said with excitement seeing her family. "Oh to answer your question Emma and I are cool with each other as long she is eating every hour and a half..." Penny answering her husband as he carefully took Emma and handed her to Susan who asked to hold her first granddaughter after Penny answered Leonard and gave her daughter a hug. Penny rolled her eyes as Susan gushed on how much Emma looked like her mom and spoke sweet nothings to her granddaughter.

Wyatt and Leonard chuckled as Wyatt gave his daughter a hug and told her and Leonard did amazing making two cute kids. That is when Ezra struggled out of Wyatt's arms and crawled to Penny's side. "Ma!" is all Ezra said and fell asleep as Penny snuggled her son next to her.

"I think some one missed thier mommy. Not surprised he feel alseep, which is probably Amy is doing right now." Leonard told his wife. When Penny asked why, Leonard told her what happened.

"I see, I see..." Penny said as she nodded. "Served Sheldon right that Amy gets to take a nap. He can still be an a.s.s." She spelled out ass so Ezra wouldn't learn how to cuss this early in life.

"You really have turned into a mom." Leonard smugly said deserving a playful smack on his arm from his wife. Leonard laughed as Penny called him an A.s.s. with spelling it again.

Wyatt just watched his daughter and son in law as he sat next to his wife as he ran a finger across Emma's hair. He couldn't help feeling happy even though Penny did not want kids, yet accidentally getting pregnant twice, it did seemed like motherhood fit her nicely. Few mintues later went by and Wyatt begged his wife to hold Emma. It took him asking three times but Susan finally gave in and with Penny's permission Wyatt carefully put the pink and white CornHusker onsie on Emma.

Couple hours went by as the adults talked about everything and even Penny could not wait to go to the farm to ride the new horse. Ezra woke up at some point and Penny made sure Emma was fed before her son, since Ezra still breast fed every once in awhile. Then Penny wanted to get pictures of her parents and Emma. After Penny took selfies with Emma, Ezra, and Leonard with Ezra saying "Eeeeze!" Since he couldn't pronounce cheese yet. Some of the selfies were Leonard and Penny making weird facial expressions with the post on social media, "Oh Crap on a cracker, here we go again!"

A short time later they had lunch together with Leonard taking Wyatt, Susan, and Ezra back to the apartment so he could spend the rest of the day with Penny and Emma.

"I swear after having a baby both ways, it is still the most uncomfortable feeling, more that I have to wear the most uncomfortable underwear in the world..." Penny stated after awhile as her and Leonard at their complementary fancy dinner provided by the hospital served with sparkling apple cider on ice.

Leonard about spit out his food from laughter, "I don't doubt you for one second. That is why us men appreciate you as women that gives birth because as of myself I don't think I could handle it. I was just enough pain from my nasel surgery few years ago."

"I agree there and that was still hilarious that Sheldon broke his nose because he was worried about his buddy. That Christmas card was a hit..." Penny chuckled with laughter.

The next morning Penny had showered and Leonard cleaned up, they prepared to go home with Emma. Leonard frowned as Penny sat on the edge of the bed looking worried. "You okay babe?' He asked as he sat beside her taking her hand into his.

Penny gave him a small smile as she intertwined her fingers with Leonard's and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah just weird actually leaving the hospital with a baby and this time the hospital doesn't feel like a second home. Plus this time we don't have the extra help from nurses for two weeks."

"Yeah I know but this is good. Plus we make a pretty good team so we got this. And to put some of your fears to rest, Emma is wearing her ankle heart monitor and your folks will be living with us for a week. Yeah one has to sleep on the couch as the other one has to sleep on the folded bed. So we do have that extra help. Your parents are pretty awesome." Leonard said as he kissed the top of Penny's head.

"Yeah they are. Amd glad they survived taking care of Amelia amd Elliott for two hours and Sheldon's antics." Penny lifted her head and kissed Leonard's lips.

"Me too! I wouldn't be surprised if your dad is even more bald dealing with Sheldon... Now how about we get the nurse and take our little princess home?" Leonard asked as he returned the kiss to Penny.

Penny agreed and confirmed it would be nice just to be home and get settled in. By the time they were are all settled in Leonard's Highlander, Penny sat next to Emma in the middle row as Leonard drove home. As he drove Penny mentioned how she wanted both babies in their bedroom. Leonard agreed for tonight but Penny corrected him that she wanted Ezra in pack in play in their room for the next six weeks. Her excuse was she didn't want Ezra feel left out. Leonard sighed as he saw his wife's face and gave in. "Well its like we are not having sex for the next six weeks anyways..." Is all he sad as Penny grinned ear to ear. Leonard agreed the statement Zack said many years ago, "Happy wife, happy life!" After all Penny just gave him two beautiful and smart babies less than a year apart.


	30. Friends, Family, a Not So Planned Future

**Here is Chapter 30. Next chapter will have a slight time jump but not too far ahead. Hope you enjoy as I do not own any of these characters.**

**Family, Friends, and a Not So Planned Future.**

Their first day home with Emma was pretty uneventful. Susan made lunch and dinner for her daughter and son-in-law, so the couple could focus on Emma and Ezra. Amy and Sheldon stopped by with their twins so Amy could gush over her god-daughter. During this visit Sheldon wanted to draw up a contract that Ezra and Emma could only be best friends with Amelia and Elliott as Amy was already planning their weddings.

That night Leonard insisted that Wyatt and Susan go out to enjoy themselves since him and Penny were getting a hang of things with both babies. The only problem was is when Penny fed Emma, Ezra wanted her too. Not so much to breast feed, but just to be in her arms. Leonard figured Ezra was showing signs of jealousy, so Leonard would take off with him to get his mind off of Penny and Emma. Ezra went straight to Penny once Emma was done eating and Leonard would take care of their daughter.

During the late night though, Leonard was exhausted because of him and Penny taking turns of both babies. He regreted not taking a nap with Penny as both babies took naps also but this new discovery really had his brain working and decide to work from home when he could. But somehow he could not sleep. For awhile he sat in Penny's make-up chair and watched Ezra sleep in his pack-n-play. He bent over and brushed some of Ezra's hair out of his face and made it over back to the bed and sat on the edge of Penny's side. He leaned over and kissed her temple, then his attention went to Emma. Leonard reached over and lightly played with her hair as she sucked on her pacifier. He smiled with a sigh, "You know I waited a long time for you and your brother. For awhile I was sure your Uncle Sheldon was right and you two were going to be imaginary... But I am so happy you and Ezra are not and I can tell your mommy is happy you two exist also. She is a really good mommy, she helped me raise your Uncle Sheldon for many years." He couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "Anyways I just wanted to say I love you so much and I better stop talking so you don't wake up. Your mom will sure be mad at me. When your mom is mad she turns into the Increasable Hulk..."

"I do not!" Penny said in a whisper yell with her eyes still closed.

Leonard about jumped out of hos skin but just smiled and faced his wife. "You do too and you know it." He said quietly back at her.

"Shut up and get back in bed... I can't sleep without you, you big ole' nerd..." Penny opened one eye looking at her husband with a small smirk forming on the side of her mouth.

Leonard bent down and kissed her lips. Then bent over the bedside bassinet and gently kissed Emma's forehead. He made his way over to his side of the bed and scooted close to Penny just to pull her close to his chest. "Sorry, I just can't get over how beautiful our babies are... We do a pretty good job at it." He whispered in her ear.

Penny turned her head and frowned at him. "Nuh ugh mister! My sheilds are way, way up for a long while... I'm not caring any more of our babies for a long while!" Then pointed a finger at him with a stern look.

"We will see about that? You know you have trouble resisting your king of nerds and fore play, your romance ninja, and your favorite of all your master of dungens and dragons..." Leonard grinned ear to ear, making Penny stick her tongue out at him. Leonard bit his lip from laughter, but Emma began to cry and Ezra woke up also as he stood up crying, "Ma ma ma!"

Penny frowned more with an angry face, "You did this, now you have to help me..."

Leonard told his wife he was gladly to only making her roll her eyes at him.

The next few days their other friends came and visit. Plus a video chat from Beverly and her planned trip in the next few months as she was finishing her book tour in Europe and Canada. Leonard then video chat with his dad who was in Indonesia with his wife as they were helping an expedition. That same day was Howard and Bernadette as they brought their kids over. Penny laughed as Halley said she loved Emma and asked Bernadette if she could have a baby sister. Howard about tripped over his own feet and Bernadette spit out her water when the question was asked. But tables turned when Bernadette helped Michael hold Emma. But as Leonard went to get Emma because she began to cry, Michael frowned at his uncle, "No! My baby!" The three year old yelled.

"That's my boy, knowing what he wants and seems like he picked Emma as a future girlfriend." Howard glimmed as he rubbed the top of Michael's head.

Leonard and Penny looked staright at their friend and together, "No!"

"Everybody needs to stop trying to plan whom Emma is gonna date or marry...Same goes with Ezra! They are babies and as much I love you guys my babies are not going to be married off with either Wolowitz kids because Amy said the same thing yesterday and she was trying to pair off my kids with hers." Penny sat up and stared at Howard clearly upset. Howard just laughed and told not only Penny but Leonard that they will see that the possibilities are high.

At this time Susan and Wyatt were enjoying seeing their daughter becoming the protective mother. Wyatt leaned into his wife, "Now she will know what she put us through for eighteen years."

"Hey! I heard that!" Penny frowned looking at her parents, making Susan and Wyatt just grin ear to ear.

When Raj and Janki visited, to Raj's surprise his wife told him she was ready to start a family. But nor Leonard and Penny were surprised that Raj began to freak out because they had not been married that long and just a few days before they got in a huge fight. When Penny pulled Raj aside and asked what happened he explained that while he was waiting for Janki to go on break so they could have lunch, he ran into Emily. When Janki came down to the cafeteria she asked who she was and for the first time found out Emily was Raj's ex girlfriend. Raj explained to his wife that him and Emily were just talking and catching up on their lives as she was married too. After Emily left feeling uncomfortable Janki was not jealous but more upset that the whole time her and Raj had been together he could have mentioned she worked in the same hospital as his ex girlfriend. They made up but they were still on edge with each other. Penny had to remind him when he was engaged to Anu how upset he became with her when she was still friends with her ex. Just maybe Janki was feeling the same as he did back a few years ago. So as much as Janki didn't want to leave because she was now down on the floor playing with Ezra, her and Raj left to go home to talk. Leonard and Penny just both hoped Raj didn't screw this one up either.

As the two weeks went by, Penny was upset to see her parents leave as was Leonard. Susan and Penny bonded as adult daughter and mother. Susan went to yoga for the first time with Penny as Ezra joined along. Leonard and Wyatt stayed home with Emma while the women bonded over thise few days at yoga. The day before they left Leonard could tell Penny just needed alone time with her parents and before Emma was born he bought Laker tickets. So he took the babies down to 3A and hung out with Amy and Sheldon while Penny took her parents to the basketball. Which just happened Leonard had to read over the friendship contract between his kids and the Fowler-Cooper twins before him and Penny signed it. Leonard knew if Penny was here that the contract would been shoved up somewhere.


	31. Enjoying the Universe

**Thank you to all the followers. I love writing this story and I love writing Lenny and them being good parents and being a happy couple most of the time. I write this because now I just see depressing Lenny stories and pretty much Penny is the bad guy. I do not read those stories, just upset me because Lenny is my favorite all time tv couple. Hope you guys enjoy and can not wait to read reviews. I do not own these characters.**

**Enjoying the Universe**

To much to Penny's dismay she finally gave in to her husband and agreed apartment 4A was going to eventually be too small for two adults and two babies. So after Wyatt and Susan left Penny and Leonard found a realtor and began looking for bigger places to live. Of course Sheldon tried every which way for them not to move.

In a months time they finally found a place in their budget of a three bedroom and two bathroom house, with a backyard to fit a playset for their kids and a patio for Leonard and Penny to sit out at night just to have alone time as their babies went to bed early. The place felt like home, yet somehow Amy and Sheldon bought the house across the street. "You knew Sheldon would fond a way not be that far away from his little buddy..." Penny said calmly as she sat next to her husband on her patio as she put down the baby monitors on the glass table.

"Yeah but we just moved in today, he could have a least broke the news to me gradually..." Leonard said sitting back in chair taking a sip of wine as his free hand intertwined with Penny's.

"I think he was just excited...As was Amy. You had to know this would have happened the day you moved in with him." Penny jokingly told her husband with a wink. She then took her sip of wine for the first time since before she found out she was pregnant was Ezra. "Mmm, momma she has missed you." Giving her glass of wine a suductive look.

Leonard tilted his head with a frown as he looked at Penny. But smiled at how cute she was at this moment. "You know you still have to pump before you fed either of our babies..." He told her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah yeah, don't ruin the moment..." Penny gave Leonard a serious look but began to chuckle as she stuck out her tongue out at him.

As their first two weeks went by, Leonard, Penny, and their little ones settled in and were starting to plan Ezra's first birthday. As for Leonard's birthday, Penny planned a little private party just the two of them.

The day of Ezra's and Leonard's birthday, of course Ezra's theme was Star Wars with a Yoda smash cake. Penny was caring eight week old Emma around in the baby wrap as her and Leonard's friends and family arrived. Wyatt and Susan could not attend, so they video chatted from Nebraska. To Leonard's surprise Beverly finally flew and came for a visit since her book tour was extended by a few weeks. It was everyones job to try to keep her and Alfred and his wife far apart from each other. At this time though Beverly was actually helping Penny finish setting up for the party. "Hey Beverly thank you for your help." Pemny said cheerfully as they were organizing the food table.

"Not a problem, Penny dear." Beverly responded giving Penny a half smile. Which made Penny do a double take and back away some. "So are you and Leonard plan on conceiving another child after Ezra's birthday party. It does seem to make since you both a very fertile and reproduce be quite intelligent and exceptional children." Beverly said giving Penny a very serious look.

Penny blinked in disbelief and cleared her throat with a sigh. "Um, wow, I think I would say thank you... About Ezra and Emma... But no, we have not discussed to have more children... And not quite the discussion I had in mind to have with you. How about how happy you made Leonard for showing up for our son's birthday." Penny was trying hard to change the subject.

"Yes dear, I am thrilled I have made Leonard happy. Will sure make an improvement on his performance tonight." Beverly pointed out to her daughter-in-law as they made their way outside with everyone else, only having Penny slap her forehead as Ezra saw and mimicked her.

Penny just gave in and agreed with her mother-in-law. Beverly made her way over to Sheldon and Amy and Penny and Emma went over to Leonard. He was talking to Mary and George J.R. as they were up from Texas to help Amy and Sheldon move. More George helped with the moving part as Mary helped take care of her eight month old grand twins. Leonard wrapped his arm around Penny's waist amd gave her a kiss on the side of her head. Mary was holding Ezra and gushing how sweet he was. "I love your mom, but daaa...man she has no filter still..." Penny confessed to her husband after catching herself from cussing in front of Mary.

Leonard asked what happened so Penny whispered in his ear. So Leonard whispered back, "Not true, I am sure the lingerie you showed me this morning will have probably be for my stamina... As for more babies, I promise I will be wrapped tonight...But do you want more?" He pulled away from Penny to look at her face.

Penny had no emotion to her face and just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Which left a very confused Leonard just standing there not sure how to take that answer. Then continue to talk to Mary and George J.R. as Howard came over.

Ezra had an successful birthday as everyone got good pictures of him covered in cake. After Ezra's first taste of cake it did not take long for it to be all over in his hair very curly brown hair and somehow some ended up in his diaper. But in no time Leonard gave him a bath and was back in his clothes, which he gave his dad a hard time putting back on.

Once everyone started to leave, Raj amd Janki took Ezra and Emma for the night as they wanted to practice. At first everyone thought Janki was expecting, but they announced they would start trying in a year or so. Penny gave Janki a huge hug when Raj and her announced they would be leaving India for a few weeks to meet and bring home their adopted daughter, Aisha which they told their friends it means 'prosperous'.

As for Penny she was finally glad her plans for Leonard's birthday went as planned and enjoyed every second. Penny thought Leonard was going to have an asthma attack as she finally walked out in her Harley Quinn themed lingerie. "I love how no one else knows you dress up in sexy costumes for me..." Leonard told her as he began to kiss her neck.

"If anyone did I would deny it all...And by the way, there is a surprise for you in the bathroom to go along with my costume." Penny grinned as she crossed her legs as she sat on the bed watching Leonard hurry into the bathroom.

It was not long before Leonard jumped slightly in the doorway between his and Penny's master bedroom and bathroom. His face was half covered with a batman mask, as the rest of his costume was just a long black cape and black speedo with a batman logo. Leonard posed like a superhero with a serious face and his hands on his hips. In a deep voice, looking at his wife, "I'm Batman!"

"Oooh! Batman I've been bad and Joker put away? Whatcha gonna do?" Penny said leaning back in her best Harley Quinn impression only with laughter to follow as Leonard jumped into bed and showed her exactly how Batman would handle the naughty Harley Quinn.


	32. Life

** Thank you everyone for reading this story. The next chapter will be the last. I don't know what I will be writing next but have few stories to finish up. So enjoy as I do not own these characters except the names of the Hofstadter children.**

**Life**

"Ezra Wyatt get back here!" Leonard called out as he chased his naked son after giving him a bath down the hallway. Ezra was in giggles after he slipped out of Leonard's arms and patted his little feet as he could. "Got you little Padawan..." Leonard grabbed him and wrapped him the towel as Ezra screamed with excitement.

"Got away from you again, huh?" Penny asked as she stepped out of Emma's room seeing what the commotion was all about. Four month old Emma was held against her mother's chest, as Penny was burping her. Penny raised an eyebrow with a slight smile at the scene in front of her.

"He's quick and well I'm not getting any younger... Does chasing your kid count as exercise?" Leonard asked as he held his son, but Ezra was still giggling as he wiggled in his dad's arms. Leonard walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"For you, yes..." Penny answered giving Leonard an amused look and was to give him a kiss on the lips. But suddenly felt a little hand on her mouth.

"Na da, my ma!" Ezra frowned at both of his parents as Leonard and Penny opened their eyes to see. Ezra was preventing them from kissing each other.

Ezra let his hands down as he smiled. Penny rose an eyebrow and placed her forehead to her son's. "Okay got the hint Padawan, but how about this?" That is when Leonard leaned in and both him and Penny gave Ezra a kiss on his cheeks, then began blowing raspberries. To which Ezra broke out into a fit of laughter.

After a few minutes of tickling and blowing raspberries on Ezra's belly, Leonard and Penny took turns giving kisses on Emma's cheeks. Which did not bother her since she was already asleep from a full belly, but began to frown from all the affection. Then Leonard took Emma and settled her in the crib. Penny now had Ezra and got him ready for bed. Once Ezra was in his Hulk pajamas, Penny picked up his stuffed Yoda and Chewbacca and they both settled in the rocking chair in his nursery. She now nursed her son as she told him the day mommy met daddy. Ezra eyes started to close as he heard his mom talk and cuddled his favorite toys. Penny watched her son suckle and nod off. She was happy her son still wanted to nurse off of her, him being over a year old now. But to her, it felt like a sense of comfort and was glad Leonard understood that. Penny knew in this following year Ezra was going to be completely weened off and not far behind would be Emma. If someone told her over two years ago that nursing her babies would be one of the best things she would ever experience, Penny would have told them they were crazy. But this life with kids was pretty amazing, even if most nights her and Leonard were in bed by nine.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Leonard asked interrupting Penny's thoughts.

"Yeah..." She responded as she watched her husband walk over to her and stand by her. Penny smiled up at him as he smiled back. "Just thinking." Penny told Leonard.

"Okay? Is that a good or bad?" Leonard asked frowning not sure what the answer would be as he watched his wife nurse their son.

Penny looked at him with an eyeroll. "A good thing genius! I know younger me would be completely freaked out and find this life boring."

"Younger self? That was yourself just a few years ago. But now?" Leonard still not sure this was going.

"Will you stop with your eyebrows!" Penny suggested. "You temp me everytime to go find a quarter and stick it in your frown." Penny grinned as Leonard straightened out his face. "For your information I actually find being a mom is not boring at all. Between you, our babies, friends, and work, life is busy and quiet entertaining. Look at our son, he very affectionate, loves to laugh, and loves to make people laugh also. As for Emma, she is sure going to keep us on our toes as her personality is coming out. She is going to be very sassy and have a lot of attitude..."

"Just like her mother!" Leonard grinned with a wink. But chuckled lightly as Penny stuck her tongue out at him. "It's a good thing. Plus just like you, Emma is adorable when she gets mad at something she does not like. Or when she frowns when you give her kisses on the cheek. She even does it in her sleep. Yet Emma has her moments just like you that she loves to be snuggled." Leonard leaned down and gave Penny a kiss after she raised an eyebrow at him and called him a kiss ass.

"You ever wonder how the baby would have turned out?" Penny finally asked him.

"I do. He or she would have been smart and beautiful just like Ezra and Emma of course. It's obvious because just look at them." Leonard could not help but give Penny a smug smile as he now sat on the floor facing his wife and son. He had put Emma's baby monitor next to him so they could hear if she woke.

Penny rose an eyebrow at Leonard, "Bias much?" She asked him.

"Well yeah!" Leonard answered loving the view in front of him. "They are quite adorable kids. But as for what Mrs. Cooper called "our angel baby" if you did not miscarried, there could have been something wrong with him or her."

"I know, doesn't mean I would have loved him or her less. I know we didn't know about the pregnancy until I was miscarrying, but still sucks that I'm not pregnant anymore." Penny finally admitted after two days receiving the news she lost the baby. The only reason Penny and Leonard had no clue they were pregnant for the third time because Penny was only three weeks pregnant. Lucky for Penny though she just made a sale and coming out of that doctors office who was in the same building as her family doctor, she felt pain and noticed bleeding. That is when a nurse walking down the hall came running to Penny's side and helped her to into her family doctor's office. Penny was in shock and kept her emotions in check until she heard Leonard's voice as she called him to let him know what had happened. She was grateful he did not take his time to be by her side and their doctor let them have a few minutes to themselves.

"I know babe, our baby would have been so loved no matter what the out come. And I understand if you don't want to get pregnant again." Leonard told his wife after interrupting her thoughts of a few days prior.

Penny watched her husband get up off the floor and take Ezra from her and laid him in his crib. Penny tied her robe shut and walked over to Leonard and laid her head on his shoulder. She smiled as his arm snaked around her waist. "After talking to Mary this evening, I have felt better after this miscarriage. It's sad it happened and scary. But as for not to have more or do, I don't know." Penny confessed to Leonard as they watched their son sleep.

He pulled his wife closer and kissed the top of her head with a smile. "Are you saying you might be open on having more kids?" He turned his head and gave Penny a questionable look.

Penny looked at him and sucked in her bottom lip and sighed. "Give me time and then maybe. I mean we do have our boy and our girl but loosing our baby got me thinking it wouldn't be a bad thing to have more smart and beautiful babies. You know before I got pregnant with Ezra I would have never confessed this. I blame you." Penny winked, nudging her husband.

"I'm more than happy to admit that you blame me. You can blame me anytime for getting you pregnant. Just makes me feel very smug..." Leonard grinned ear to ear as Penny shook her head and rolled her eyes as she dragged him to Emma's room to check on her before they went to bed themselves.

Five months later Leonard and Penny brought their kids to Nebraska for Christmas. It was Christmas eve after Wyatt read the babies a Christmas story and fell asleep in his lap, Leonard and Penny laid them in their pack-n-plays and snuck off to take a shower together. Of course led more than a shower. But what they did not know was they had conceived once more.

They had found out a month later but had kept it to themselves as they did not want to be disappointed of they had another miscarriage. It is when they had went for their twleve week appointment Leonard and Penny found out they were having twins and growing. Leonard got the hint though Penny would not let him touch her until he got a vasectomy. Of course their friends were happy for them. Sheldon told them they should have made an agreement that they should have stopped at two kids. The rest of the group teased that this was Penny's way of suffering for marrying Leonard and the end result of having to much sex with him.

On September third of 2022 at thirty-six weeks after being conceived Ellie Farrah and Emmett Lee were welcomed into the universe. Ellie was born at five minutes after two in the morning with weighing five pounds and eight ounces an fifteen inches long. As for Emmett, he decided to give Penny a hard time and was breach, so Penny had another C-section but the youngest of the Hofstadter children was small yet healthy. He was fourteen and half inches long and weighing five pounds and two ounces. Not to Leonard and Penny's surprise, the twins had dark brown hair. Also making an almost two and half year old Ezra an older brother for the second time and eighteen month old Emma a big sister for the first time.

Penny was exhausted but stayed awake as Leonard rocked their twins. He finally noticed and gave her a smile, "You should get some sleep babe, we go home tomorrow evening were life is going to be more crazy now we have four little ones to worry about."

"I know but I can't get over how adorable you are right now in your hot daddy nerdy way..." Penny told her husband with a wink.

"I can't help if it's a gift." Leonard chuckled as he watched Penny rollnher eyes but eventually seeing her fall asleep. He wanted to fall alseep himself yet he refused to let go of his and Penny twin newborns. After they were born he made surr he praised her for doing an amazing job and made sure he thanked her over and over for letting them become a family of six. But Leonard being himself he asked Penny was happy. His mind became eased when Penny told him yes even if none of their kids were ever planned and their life was great before kids, but with kids just made life better and unpredictable, just like the day since she met him and the guys. Of course Leonard had to tease her. "Who's the romantic cheesy one now?"


	33. Going Forward

**A/N: If you think there are misspellings in thiz chapter they are not. It is a three year old and a two year old having conversations. After much thinking this chapter is a fast forward but not the last chapter. I was going to make a sequel to this story but never pans out right so this story will continue only a two year time jump. Still a Lenny fan even no new Big Bang. Plus hardly any new or continued Lenny stories. Anyways enjoy as I do not own The Big Bang characters.**

**Going Forward**

**August 2023**

Leonard and Penny just fell asleep as they just got done with a round of love making. Leonard pulled her in close to his chest and felt Penny relax and fall asleep. Leonard was not far behind as this did not happen often. Most times they would get started but quickly interrupted by a kid or all four.

Leonard had no clue what time it was when he felt Penny get in the mood again. He lifted an eyebrow as he felt he hands cuff his lower self and quickly not caring what time it was. If Penny wanted him, Leonard was going to make sure he was helpless.

Penny could tell her husband was exhausted once round two was over. She just smiled sleepy as she was quite happy her and Leonard still had it after all these years and four kids later. It is when thier alarm clock went off and she suggested they shower together. "Well we would be saving water...So who am I to say no." Leonard answered as Penny dragged him into their master bathroom and into their shower.

After round three and they were dressed, Leonard's phone began to ring. "If it's Doctor Wackadoodle, that's yours and Amy issue." Leonard laughed at Penny's statement and answered which was Amy trying to deal with Sheldon's latest dilemma with his latest equation on an element where he refused to sleep. Which made Amy and Sheldon's twins, Amelia and Elliot stay up all night too. Of course Leonard went over and fixed the issue by an Avenger reference again. When Leonard returned home Penny was packing up for their late summer vacation to New York and New Jersey. One Alfred wanted discuss some legal issues with Leonard and his siblings. Which worried Leonard but was resurred by Alfred's wife, Julia that her and Alfred had a very fun agenda planned. Also they were visiting Beverly since her and Leonard's relationship was getting better every time they saw each other. It was perfect timing also because Ezra was starting Preschool along with the Fowler-Cooper twins in a few weeks.

Leonard and Penny then decided it was time to wake the kids. Today it was Leonard's turn to wake up the boys as Penny got the girls ready for the morning.

Leonard walked in and was greeted by a happy squeal from Emmett. He smiled and walked towards the Chewbacca themed crib and hugged his brown eyed, dirty blonde hair son. "Hey Poe!" Leonard greeted Emmett with a kiss on the cheek as he called him after his nickname "Poe Dameron" from Star Wars.

"Da!" Emmett let out as now Leonard picked him up and began to change and get the eleven month old ready for the morning. Leonard blew on his son's belly making which made the youngest Hofstadter burst out in giggles.

Once Leonard was done with Emmett, he placed him back in his crib. But the little boy was about to fuss so Leonard got his son distracted with a pacifier and Emmett's stuffed Darth Vader. "There you go Poe. Now it's Daddy's turn to get Padawan up." Leonard told Emmett as he russled his hair and a kiss on his cheek. With that made Emmett happy by placing the pacifier in his mouth and smacking the toy against the crib rails. Leonard just smirked and shook his head loving how carefree his son was.

Leonard walked over to the other side of the room and sat next to the Star Wars themed toddler bed. Leonard couldn't help but grin as he just saw curly brown hair stick out of the covers. "Hey Padawan, time to get up." Leonard said gently shook his three year old son.

Ezra turned and pulled down the bed covers and frowned at his dad. "Yeah I know...Poe woke me up!" He then pouted as he looked at Leonard.

Leonard kissed his oldest son's forehead and grabbed Ezra's black framed glasses. Which somehow brought out his green eyes. He helped Ezra put on his glasses. "I'm sorry Padawan and I know for a fact you are not a morning person like your momma. Daddy promises he will not get you up early in a few days after tomorrow since we are going to visit Alfred Gramps, Nana Julia, and Grammy Beverly." Leonard gave his son a wink as Ezra's eyes grew big with a smile.

"Really! I missed Alfred Gamps and Nana Ju. I like sitting on Alfred Gamps lap and he tell stories. Then Nana Ju loves dancing with Em, Poe, El, and me...Plus Gammy Be likes taking us to the zoo and laughs when we act like animannals." Ezra said as he hugged his dad with excitement.

Leonard just smiled loving to hear is son talk as he hugged Ezra back. "Sounds like a good plan Padawan. Now how about you go use the big boy potty and help me pick out your clothes so we can eat and take you and your brother and sisters to daycare." Ezra shook his head quickly while looking at his dad and rushed out of bed and ran to the adjoined bathroom.

While in the girls room, Penny had Ellie already dressed in her pink frilly dress with a pink bow in her daughter's brown curly hair. Now as Penny was helping two and half year old Emma get dressed while Ellie was playing with her Minnie Mouse walking toy. "So you want your Wonder Woman outfit or your Paw Patrol Skye outfit Slugger?" Penny asked her oldest daughter. At first Leonard and Penny nicknamed Emma Princess but did not fit her personality, so Penny began to call her Little Slugger. So Ellie was titled Princess.

Emma grinned big and began to clap her hands. "Paw Paw, Momma!" Then pushed her wild blonde curly hair out of her face.

"Good deal baby girl, then mommy will braid your crazy hair." Penny told her daughter with an eyebrow raised.

Which ended with Penny wearing Emma down with tickles and kisses with, "Tha enou Moma!" and a frown. But Penny won because Emma sat long enough for Penny to french braid her daughter's hair.

When Penny made it down stairs with the girls, Leonard had breakfast ready for all four of the kids and for his wife and himself. When the married couple gave each other a small peck on the lips, the oldest two bursted out with an ,"Eeww!" as the eleven month old twins blew raspberries at their parents. Which made the couple grin at each other. Penny patted her husband's chest with both eyebrows raised, "Well we have to try that again when the kids are not looking there Stud!"

"Really? I think the more we kiss in front of them the more embarrassed they will become, more as they get older with their friends over..." Leonard protested as he wiggled his eyebrows towards her. Which she shoved him away as Penny grabbed her breakfast. Only to make Leonard chuckle.

After Penny ate she helped Leonard load up the kids in his vechile and she left for work. Leonard dropped all four at daycare at CalTech and headed for work himself. It was not long after he arrived, Leonard was approached by President Seibert. Feeling nervous, Leonard followed his boss and was brought into a room on front of the tenure committee. All Leonard knew after a long discussion and review they had decided to give him tenure in the physics department.

Leonard texted his wife if she could have lunch with him. Once she said she could, Leonard went to go break the news to Sheldon. Well because it would drive him crazy. So Leonard put a little extra step in his walk with a huge smug smile across his face.


	34. Everything Changes

**A/N: Thank you to all 38 followers to this story. That and the reviews help me keep this story going. I miss this show so much and to have them come back would be awesome because none of these new shows really have not made me laugh or caught my eye like The Big Bang Theory. Anyways enjoy as I do not own these characters.**

**Everything Changing**

Penny looked over at her husband after answering what seemed like the millionth question of where, why, and who's from Ezra and Emma. Those two finally decide to entertain each other as the eleven month old twins nodded off as they were in the rental van. They were on their way to Alferd and his wife Julia's three bedroom apartment in Manhattan. "So did Sheldon ever answer you before we left the airport?"

"No I think he is still mad I accepted the tenure postion before the committee offered it to him. You know he thinks he is more qualified because his big contribution to science." Leonard said giving his wife a quick look then attention back to the traffic.

"Yeah but you like people where he doesn't..." Penny said with a grin.

"Oh I am sure he knows, but instead of dealing with him, I will let Amy do it..." Leonard replied but then sighed.

Penny figured it was not Sheldon that Leonard was worried about. She placed her hand over his. "You are still nervious about why your dad wants you here for?" She felt concered as hers and his fingers intertwined.

"Yeah, not everyday a father does not ask his adult children to come for a visit and have a meeting with his lawyer... There is a lot of what if's there babe." Leonard told Penny with another long sigh and gave her a sad look.

Penny bit her lower lip with an eyeroll. "I wanna cheer you up but sweetie your just bringing me down...Oh I know before we get to your dad's I will let you stop and tour the Ghostbusters building. That has to get your mind off of things...Or..."

Leonard chuckled as Penny went on as she looked up suggestions on her phone. He was already feeling better because Penny alone was willing to do things he liked and probably the older kids would enjoy. "You know what I realized?" He asked interrupting his wife.

"What?" Penny replied as she tilted her head.

"This is our first vacation as a family. That is what I have to see this as despite whatever my dad has in store for myself and my brother and sister." Leonard gave Penny a quick wink.

"Wow! Your right...The last time we had a vacation was our baby moon. What happened to us?" She asked giving Leonard a deadpan look.

Leonard knew she was teasing and looked into the review mirror. "Those four little ones in back is what happened to us." He couldn't help but smile.

Penny turned her head and looked at all four of her kids. She then noticed not only was Ellie and Emmett were still sleeping but Ezra and Emma talked themselves to sleep also. Still to this day she could not believe how beautiful and smart all four of them were and they were her children she shared with the best guy she ever met. Then turned her head to look at Leonard and tease some more. "Yeah yeah I love them but so much for having money and still working my ass off to have my body look like before I had those four... You on the other hand!"

"First off like I said before you have your exercise goals, I have mine. Second of all you love this hot dad bod. And thirdly Babe you are gorgeous no matter how you look..." Leonard gave his wife a wink.

"Okay yes I do love your hot dad bod, and you think those days with spit up in my hair and wearing the same clothes for two days straight was gorgeous?" Penny asked with an eyebrow lifted, a straight face, and her arms crossed.

"You could not have been more sexy!" Leonard replied with a smug look knowing he answered right.

Penny just rolled her eyes, "Smartass!" she replied only making Leonard laugh. "So are you ready?" As Penny changed the subject finally arriving at Alfred's and parking in front of the building.

"Yep, hopefully this is not too bad and I can enjoy our family vacation with no worries." He answered as he put the van in park and turned off the engine. Penny couldn't agree more and began to wake up Ezra and Emma. Penny stood out of the can holding her two oldest hands as Leonard began to get the twins, Emmett and Ellie out if their car seats. Once everyine was situated and Penny and Leonard each carried a twin and each held on to one of the older kids hands, they made there way into Alfred's apartment complex. The front desk employee called Alfred to let him know his family had nade it and Julia came down to show them the way. To Leonard it was odd for his dad's wife to come get them. He still could not get it out of his head something was wrong with his dad as Penny talked to Julia how her online classes were going and was only a semester away from getting her bachelor's degree in sales management. Leonard could not help but smile when Penny told Julia how she could not wait to get this position just to see some of her co-workers sweat because she would be their boss now and had every intention to fire them. Sometimes Bernadette could be a bad influence on Penny.

When they entered the apartment Alfred greeted them as the Emma and Ezra ran up to him and he hugged them. "Gamps!" Alfred then gave the twins a kiss on their cheeks and asked Leonard to follow him to his study with lawyer and his Michael and Katherine were waiting.

Penny and Julia went to the kitchen area to feed the kids because Ezra and Emma whined they were hungry. But Penny had to be noisy and came out and asked Julia what was going on. Julia then sighed heavily, "Well..."


	35. Chapter 35: Seeking Comfort

**Sorry for the slow update. Took my time as I am with my other chapters for my other stories. Enjoy as I do not own any of TBBT characters.**

**Seeking Comfort**

Leonard and Penny sighed with exhaustion as Emmett was the last one to fall asleep since he was fighting a fever which was his first teeth were coming in. They flopped onto the bed and Penny laid her head on Leonard's shoulder. "Finally maybe we can get an hour or two before our little guy wakes up again. I think I am beyond exhausted...Is there a word for that?"

Leonard grinned as he bent his head slightly to see Penny's eyes were already closed. "I think that word would be death... At least feels like it. With dad hitting me with the news of him having the first stages of Alzheimers, then spending the rest of the day at the zoo, now Emmett not feeling good and away from home...I almost wish day didn't happen."

"Yeah I had a feeling something was off when your dad struggled with the kids names. Doesn't help I agreed with you on naming our kids with E... Sometimes I give up and end up calling them 'What ever you name is.'" Penny said trying to lighten the mood some.

Leonard chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I do it too but run through their names as a list until I get the right name... But anyways I am glad dad has Julia to help him for awhile... You know Kathrine and Michael insisted Dad go into a home now and sell all his valuables... More them being greedy than helping and being supportive." Leonard sighed heavily as his head laid over Penny's, closing his eyes now.

"Then there is you, the most selfless man I know" Penny began as she found her husband's hand and laced her fingers with his. "But as much as you wanna talk about this, I am gonna be selfish one and insist we lay down and go to sleep...Please!"

"Good enough for me Babe!" Leonard said not resisting his wife's request and pulled her down on the bed and holding his Penny tight against him.

Just like clockwork, the Tylenol had wore off and Emmett woke up screaming. "I'm up!" Penny bursted out as her hair was tossed all over, shooting straight up in bed.

"I would move and get him, but as you can tell a certain three year old and two year old snuck into bed with us and happened to lay on me..." Leonard responded in a sleepy voice noticing his wife in panic mom mode and felt bad as he wanted to help but did not want to wake Ezra and Emma.

Penny let out a yarn as she frowned at her husband but then grinned as Ellie was awake now. "No problems Babe...I got Emmett, you can have Ellie now too."

"Whatever to make it easier. Just take care of our Poe..." Leonard gave her a wink and a smile as Penny laid Ellie on his chest. Which Emma was craddled in Leonard's right arm and Ezra in his left arm.

Penny quickly gave Leonard a quick kiss and turned and picked up Emmett. "Come here Poe! Momma's got you!" Penny laid Emmett against her chest with his head laying on her shoulder and she wiped away his tears.

After giving Emmett some medicine and a luke warm bath again, since his temperature was over hundred but was lower than rushing him to an emergency room, Penny put a t-shirt and diaper on. She grabbed Emmett's favorite blanket and noticing Leonard and the other three kids were out, Penny quietly made it down to Julia's and Alfred's kitchen with Emmett clinging to her still wimpering of still not feeling good.

"Shh baby it's okay." Penny tried comforting her youngest son as they made their way to get Emmett water. As they did Penny became started as it was only Alfred in the hallway. Penny apologized for waking him, but Alfred didn't mind since his grandson was sick. Penny told her father-in-law he was fine when he apologized himself not remembering his own grandson's name.

Alfred walked with Penny to the kitchen and talked. Julia was soon there also as she worried for Alfred and helped in back to their room. Julia came back and help Penny get comfortable in the living room. Penny turned on a cartoon channel which she had no clue which one it was as she watched Emmett go between breast feeding and drinking water. Penny smiled with a little sadness knowing in just a couple more months or maybe a little longer Emmett and Ellie would no longer being breast fed. She chuckled as she could hear Leonard once she no longer be doing that see him arms raised in the air with a cheerful smiled saying, "Yay! I have my breast friends to myself again!" Penny rolled her eyes knowing it will eventually happen.

Once she took Emmett's temperature again, it had lowered and her son was back asleep. So Penny walked themselves back up to the guest room her and her family were staying in. She was about to lay Emmett back down in the pack and play but Leonard interrupted her. "Hey Babe just bring him to bed with us. Well since the our other little humans are...Plus I want my family close to me..." Penny felt sad suddenly as the way Leonard talked. She could not imagine what he was going through about his dad even he tried holding back his emotions but Penny knew he was doing a bad job at it. Just by the sadness in his voice and her catching him staring at Alfred and looking sad.

Penny did what Leonard requested and put Emmett next to his brother and laid on her side. She was thankful the bed was against the wall and Emma wouldn't fall on the floor. Even though Leonard was really good keeping the kids safe in his arms. "His fever finally broke?" Leonard asked.

Penny already had her eyes closed, "Yeah somewhere between the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse song and the Hot Dog song..." She admitted knowing Emmett would settle down hearing and seeing Mickey.

Leonard chuckled, "The Hot Dog song?" with a frown.

"Yeah you know, hot dog hot dog hot diggity dog..." Penny sang in a sleepy voice.

Leonard was glad ge had his wife and kids with him as they could still make him smile when he was down. "You are such a mom!" He said still with a chuckle in his tired state.

"Oh shut up and go back to sleep!" Penny quickly said hating that she knew these kid songs. Which only made Leonard smile bigger and reaching over squeezing her hand with his.


	36. Us

**Here is my latest update. Been busy with work and kids. Hoping to update more often. Anyways enjoy and I do not own these amazing characters, just the names of the Hofstadter children. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Us**

Early the next morning, Leonard had woken up due to he felt pushed up against the wall. Which he was right, with his wife and all four children sprawled out on the queen size bed at his dad's. Leonard was glad him and Penny had upgraded to a king size when they moved into their home few years prior. They still slept close together but made sure their bed was big enough to make room for the kids when they decided to sneak in bed with them.

Leonard just looked at his family as he just shook his head realizing how funny it was that all four kids slept like their mother. He then decided to just get ready for the day as Julia had made plans for his and family's visit. Alfred was of course coming too since Julia want him to remember as much as possible before he got worse. Leonard shook the thought of that happening as he got ready for a shower. So he decided to put his mind on his kids and how much they all four different personalities. Ezra was shy and reserved most of the time, yet had his moments when he was silly out of nowhere which would make Penny and Leonard laugh. Yet Ezra liked to be left alone when he was mad or upset. His parents knew when because he would become quite.

Emma was quite different. Leonard called her the free spirit one and just happened to be the one who Leonard and Penny would struggle to give a bath. When she was mad, Emma made her presents known as she would scream on top of her lungs. She was the one where Leonard thought for sure he would rush to the E.R. Emma loved jumping off or climbing furniture. Penny was grateful she screwed the dressers to the walls so her and Leonard would not have to take that trip to the hospital. Emma also was the one child Penny and Leonard would tell her no to or ask why to odd request. "No Emma you can not turn that spider into your pet." Or "Emma why do you have to sand your pockets? No Emma you can not put the sand in the bathtub."

As for the twins, Emmett and Ellie where starting to show their personalities. Ellie loved being clean. She would cry or whine if she had a smug of dirt or food on her hands or face. Also she would fuss of feeling sand or grass on her bare feet. Ellie would grab her brush and sit on Leonard's or Penny's lap and would wait for them to brush her hair. Even at eleven months old would sit still and have her nails painted.

Emmett was the one Penny and Leonard called the happy one almost all the time unless he was tired or sick. He loved playing or just snuggling up to any of his siblings. Emmett would laugh at anything that was funny and would just smile when he saw or heard any of the people he loved. Also just like the other three would fight with them also when they were all grumpy or just one of them.

But all four loved curling up on the couch to watch Star Wars or Star Trek with Leonard or help and watch him build different items with Legos. Or going to the park and sliding down slide with Penny. Also would do yoga with her which to Leonard was adorable to watch his kids copy their mom. But when asked if he would join he would always have an excuse not to, to which Penny would roll her eyes at him and would bust on him about it. The kids favorite thing at night they could not wait for their mom or dad to read to them. Leonard loved being a dad for sure and knew his wife loved being a mom even though her past self would not be the one to read a children's book, or just a book itself. He just knew for sure he did not like missing a moment with his beautiful and smart babies.

Suddenly Leonard felt like he was going to jump out of his skin as he felt hands come over his chest and lips kiss his neck. "Damn Babe, it's just me!" Penny stated with her hands now on her naked hips and an eyebrow raised looking upset.

"Sorry!" Leonard chuckled as he turned to see his mad wife. "Come here." He said, but as Penny would not budge he pulled her into him. Leonard grinned as he kissed her neck this time, Penny tired staying mad but broke into a smile and gave in and began to do what she had planned moments before. Shower sex had been their favorite activities for a long while, but recently had been their only ways to accomplish making love. Well unless they got lucky and neither kid would sneak into bed with them during the night.

Once their shower was done, they still showed affection towards each other as they helped each other dry off. "Damn Babe! Already? And they said kids would ruin our sex life." Penny asked as she wrapped her body in her towel as she happened to look down at her husband.

Leonard felt red in his cheeks as he hurried himself to wrap up in a towel. "You know I am weak around you and have trouble telling you no. That is why we have so many kids, so no sex has not ruined our sex life. Plus you know if I didn't have that vasectomy, we would probably expecting again..." He said as he kissed his wife's cheek and embracing her in a hug.

Penny laughed as Leonard shivered as she kissed his ear, still embraced by him. She pulled back some to look at his face and tired to hold a serious look. "Damn Hofstadter! I guess it is true. I can not even touch you right now. And I think your right if you didn't get snipped I would be pregnant again or would have just conceived in our little shower rendezvous."

"See weak and in love!" Leonard grinned as they kissed again. "But if it was not for the kids waking up any second because we really do not know when I would be grovelling for you to have your way with me again."

Penny held back her laughter as she could see Leonard on his knees but knew it would not take much. Even though next time she would have to make it up to him as she woul have to look online for something to dress up in so they could role play. Which oddly she had missed doing.

After they had got dressed, Leonard and Penny could not believe all four kids were still asleep. They high fives each other quietly as headed to the kitchen after they grabbed the baby monitor. There in the kitchen was Julia and Alfred. Leonard greeted his dad as Penny inhaled and stated excitedly, "Caffeine! Thank God!"

Leonard chuckled, "Awe I remember when use to get that excited over alcohol..." Then sat next to his dad who to be having a good morning after asking how Emmett was doing.

"Hey!" Penny pointed her finger at her husband with a serious look. "That was before kids, yet if I have a glass ofwine for lunch my whole day would be set." She said with a wink, taking the cup of straight black coffee from Julia and thanked her.

During breakfast, Alfred was impressed of Leonard's new position and proud of his son. Penny squeezed her husband's hand as Leonard had told his dad the same news yesterday. Penny was grateful when the kids woke up so Leonard's mind was not on his dad's health as much. Even more when the little ones were done eating as Julia insisted her and Alfred watch the kids while Leonard and Penny could enjoy an adult day out. More reason Alfred wanted to spend time with his youngest grandchildren before his mind was too bad to remember them. Penny could tell this made her husband sad so she had to make sure the day was spent making Leonard happy for a little while.


	37. Theory of Grandparents

**Had no internet for awhile so it has took me awhile to update. I hope everyone enjoys as I don't own these characters. Thanks to everyone who comments and likes this story.**

**Theory of Grandparents**

Leonard tired his best to make his and family's vacation special. At least for himself and Penny since their children were still very young they would not remember their Gramps being sick. But Alfred was trying his best being a good grandpa towards the young children with his mind not being at its best. Leonard was happy though when he would look over at his dad with his children, Alfred always had them laughing.

So Leonard decided to spoil Penny a little in their day out in New York City. So Leonard took her shopping in Little Italy and had the best Italian food for lunch. But to him, Penny was being too nice complimenting him, so after finding out she was on her third glass of wine Leonard swore his wife was going to take his head off from cutting her off.

A little later, Penny decided to have Leonard have some fun and found the firehouse they filmed Ghostbusters. She stilled had a small grudge against him and dared him to slide down the pole. What Penny did not expect was Leonard actually go down it but now back at Alfred's apartment with a heating pad on his back. While lounging on the couch, relaxing and watching an episode of Blue Clues with all four kids. Whom just happened to be all sitting on top of him, Penny was showing his dad and Julia his failed attempt at the fire pole laughing. Later in bed, Leonard frowned as Penny sent the video to their friends. "You know I am still trying to figure out if your gasp was of worry or excitement you were going to get a payout on our life insurance?"

Penny looked at Leonard seeing his frown and held back a grin. "With four kids the money wouldn't hurt. Plus I could use a vacation to Figi..." She told him holding her serious look.

Leonard's face went blank and blinked a few times towards his wife,"You are so mean you know that..."

Penny finally grinned and leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek, "Well you love me so it all works out!" She told him patting his knee and then got up to use the bathroom.

But at that time Leonard happened to see the messages come through Penny's phone and he even frowned more."I hate our friends!" Only making Penny laugh by her husband's statement knowing their friends were being worse than she was. Probably would even bust on him even more once they were back home in Pasadena.

The next day after Leonard was fine with the idea Julia would keep him updated on Alfred, because Leonard had hoped Alfred and Julia would move to California to be closer to his dad. Julia was glad to see one of Alfred's children was not worried about how they were going to split up the estate and actually cared for his health, she declined because she did not want Alfred be more confused. Julia was glad Leonard finally agreed but still worried. So Leonard, Penny, and their four babies drove over to New Jersey to visit Beverly for a few days. "It is still odd we are staying with her." Leonard pointed out about staying with his mother as Penny drove since he could still barley move.

"Hey you always tell the kids you have to try something once before you decide you like it or not. Same goes for you mister about your mom." Penny pointed out as she waved a finger at him with a smug smile. "Plus things have not been that bad between you two for the last four years, she has not even wrote a book that mentions you. That has to be hard on her since you know you were her big money maker..." Penny chuckled as Leonard gave her a disapproved look. Beverly still wrote books and discribe situations and Beverly would seek her son's permission as long his and his own families names were left out of her books. Also Beverly had to agree not to let Leonard know when she was writing a book or when it was published. It made Leonard less upset with her and Penny could see it made Leonard and Beverly's relationship better. Penny decided to change the subject. "Also Ezra and Beverly has this weird grandmother/ grandson relationship since Ezra was born. I think Beverly held a close bond with him since the first time she saw him in NICU."

"She shows love and affection to all of our kids... After all these years it still odd to see her show love and affection to any living thing. But it does make me happy my mom wants a good relationship with our kids...Well here we are!" Leonard sighed as they pulled up to his childhood home and seeing Beverly outside waiting for them.

It made Leonard really happy to have a good visit with his mom. He still questioned Beverly's actions but was glad to see his two oldest Ezra and Emma interact with her. What surprised Leonard and Penny was actually see Beverly play with their children and her smile while they took a visit to the zoo as she agreed to ride the zoo train and carousel. "I'm freaking out a little..." Leonard whispered to his wife.

"Yeah me too!" Penny whispered back as she held Ellie and Leonard held Emmett on the train. Emma and Ezra were in the seat in front of them with Beverly holding onto them.


	38. Christmas Traditions and Memories

**Had to update before Christmas was officially over. Been harder to write since we only have reruns to go by. But still love to write about these two characters. Still working one my other two stories and the next few chapters. Anyways enjoy and Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Christmas Traditions and Memories **

The next four months to seem to fly bye for Leonard and Penny as now it was Christmas Eve, and the family of six were sitting down watching a Christmas movie. Penny loved this because this is what her and Leonard starting doing when they celebrated their first Christmas together as a couple. Penny slightly chuckled as the memory of Sheldon bashing all Christmas movies. To this day he did not care for them, the Fowler-Cooper household Christmas eve movie tradition was Lord of the Rings. When Penny told Sheldon that was not a Christmas movie, he argued that there was elves and Gandalf resembled a low carb Santa. Beyond that point Penny gave a disbelief look and gave up because Leonard pointed out Sheldon was right.

Once the movie was over, Leonard and Penny fought with a three year old, a two year old, and two one year olds on why they had to go to sleep so Santa would come. Finally the couple gave in after bath time to let Emma sleep with Ezra in his bed and Emmett share his crib with Ellie. Leonard stood in the doorway as he smiled as Penny read 'The Night Before Christmas.' to their kids. He loved how with someone who never liked to read began the tradition with the Wolowitz children when Penny was first pregnant with Ezra. Reading to their children now at bedtime now became Penny's thing after Ezra was born and sat in the NICU. A nurse brought in a book and handed it to Penny as Leonard nodded off in the chair beside her. Penny was nervous at first but as she opened the first page of 'Goodnight Moon' she never stopped reading to their children.

As the kids gave up and feel asleep, another tradition Penny had started the year before, Leonard could not wait. She dressed in a sexy Santa teddy and Leonard was her naughty elf. They giggled how they hoped the kids would not wake up or they would think mommy was Santa. Leonard laughed that then their children would need therapy for life and would not recommend their grandmother.

"Do you miss when we could have sex whenever we wanted it and did not have to worry sex being rushed?" Leonard asked after as he laid on his side looking over at his wife as he played with her hair.

Penny looked at Leonard and frowned at his insecurity. "In a way, yeah!" Then her look softened. "But Babe I don't regret that we can't. We might have been at wits end with each other and just everything going on from our jobs, kids, being there for Howard and helping him heal after seeing his father out of the blue after many years and then your dad, tonight was just we needed and best sex we had in a long long time." Penny then reached up, wrapped her around Leonard's neck and pulled him down and kissed him hard.

Leonard returned the favor but then they both decided as much as another round sounded amazing, they were both exhausted at nine at night, "God we are getting old!" Penny expressed making Leonard laugh. So they decided to get as much as sleep as possible as Ezra was now at the age knowing who Santa was and getting the idea of the excitement of Christmas meant. Which they knew it was going to be an early morning. Penny could not wait either because she loved watching Leonard get excited watching their kids open presents. She loved it because this made Leonard happy since their kids experienced Christmas like he never did. Penny kissed her husband one last time for the night and made sure she told him she loved him. But rolled her eyes and smacked Leonard playfully as he asked,"What's wrong? You're being nice. Am I dying?" He asked jokingly with a deadpan look.

"Shut up and go to sleep or you won't get your present from Santa!" Penny told him as she squinted her eyes at him. Leonard chuckled and told Penny he loved her too.

By five in the morning, Penny and Leonard was woken up by Ezra crawling up on their bed. "Up momma! Up daddy! Santa! Santa!" Was not long after Emma followed and Leonard was up going to get the twins out of the crib. Penny helped Emma walk down the stairs as she held Emmett as Leonard had the other two. Emma and Emmett squealed with delight as they saw all the presents under the tree and both Leonard and Penny cringed by the high pitched noise. The couple sat all four kids down on the couch, Leonard went to get Penny's cup of coffee and after she took her first sip, Leonard to pass out the gifts. Ezra and Emma both received their first light sabers but were quickly put up as Ezra accidentally gave Emma a black eye. Ezra began to cry because he hurt his sister. He quickly got over it as him and Elliot played in their new batmobile pop-up tent. Yet Emma through herself on the floor in tears because her red light saber was gone and refused to keep on the cold compress on her eye because it was too cold. But once she saw her own pop-up tent of the millennium falcon, since Emma did not like pink castle pop-up tents like Ellie, Emma was happy once more.

Hours later after all the toys, books, and clothes opened, kids and parents ate breakfast, Leonard and Penny had all four kids down for naps. Now it was mom and dad's turn to open each other gift to each other like they did many years ago. Once the kids were up from their naps is when they headed over to the Wolowitz house to celebrate Christmas with their second family. It was a big deal this year since not only it was Raj and Janki's adopted daughter and their newborn son's first Christmas. To everyone's surprise is when Bernadette told everyone that her dad stood up for Howard when Sam Wolowitz should up drunk. Sam became mad because Howard wanted nothing to do with him, so Mike had his way with Sam. But no one on was surprised when Mike told Howard, "This is the only time I will stand up for you because Sam has no rights to know you nor my grandkids. His loss when he walked out that door many years ago."

As Christmas night came to an end and all the toys, books, and clothes some what put away as both parents were too exhausted to finish, Leonard and Penny sat on the couch curled up to one another. They decided to watch one last Christmas movie of the year but they had fallen asleep as their kids were also asleep on couch. When Leonard happened to wake up to use the bathroom, he just smiled as he shook his head as his wife and all four kids were sleeping all the same way. As he returned he did not want to disturb any of them so Leonard just went back to the spot he was in before on their new sectional, oversized couch and fell back asleep.


	39. For the Love of Comic Con

**Here is the next chapter and hope who is still reading this will enjoy it. I want to continue as I got another few chapters in me also because I miss this show so much as I have not found a show that had made me laugh like this one did. Happened the same when Friends ended. As always it would help if you would review but do not have to and I do not own these wonderful characters.**

**For the Love of Comic Con**

"I feel and look ridiculous!" Penny expressed as she frowned with a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had finally put on her costume after herself and her family arrived to their hotel room for their first day at Comic Con.

Leonard could not help but grin as he approached his wife as he put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then looked at himself and his wife in the mirror with admiration. "Really? I think you look hot!"

Penny slightly chuckled as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned to face her husband as her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as his around her waist. "Of course you would say that because I finally agreed to come and promised to have fun as a family. Plus you love it when we roll play and dress up...It's just I am just use to it in front of you, not around our friends and kids."

"You dress up around them at Halloween." Leonard told her as he kissed her lips softly but still was grinning ear to ear.

"That's because it's Halloween and usually I am not some comic book or sci fi character... Like I said before I usually leave that for our bedroom activities." She admitted and used air quotes when she mentioned bedroom activities since her and Leonard used safe words when the kids were near by.

"I know and trust me it's fun when we do. But I am finally being Hulk! And I must say you make a very hot Caption Marvel aka Carol Danvers. Also our kids sums us up as some great Avengers. Now can you help me paint myself green?" Leonard asked with a wink.

"Yeah if I have to even though you are the one usually painting me green." Penny joked as she lifted her eyebrows with a smug smile. Leonard chuckled knowing what she meant as they let go of each other. Penny then followed her husband as she could not imagine being in her suit for many hours ahead and hoping the kids would make a good excuse to bring them back to the hotel early and Leonard could just hang out with Sheldon. If that would happen her kids would play with the Fowler-Cooper twins as her and Amy could enjoy a mimosa or two. She needed a good reason to relax some plus needed her best friend right now, mother to mother.

Leonard knew Penny was not too excited but she agreed to end of the deal as he watched the whole season of "The Bachelor" with her. Plus it was a good time for family time before Ezra started Kindergarten since he tested so well at a first grade level. Penny did not want him to be that ahead and Leonard agreed but maybe as Ezra got older he could skip a grade or graduate early. Not only Ezra starting kindergarten but Emma was going to begin pre-school, knowing the twins would not be for behind, which Leonard was proud his children were so smart but was freaking out Penny because her babies were well not babies anymore.

As they walked by their kids on the beds taking their naps, Leonard grabbed his green shirt because he was not going shirt less and Penny grabbed the green body paint, they could not help but stop and adore their kids. Right now they were perfect well because they were asleep and both parents knew once they were awake it was going to be complete chaos. They were both thankful the kids were mostly dressed in their customers except for a few wigs and face masks. Ezra made sure he voiced he was going to be Thor as Emma wanted to be The Wasp. Since Emmett and Ellie were not quite two yet they could not quite say who they wanted to be. So Leonard and Penny went the easy way out for them as Hawkeye and Scarlett Witch.

Leonard took off his shirt and pants as he stood only in his boxers as Penny began to sponge on the paint for him. "Stop your squirming!" Penny quietly yelled up at her husband as she was putting paint on his legs and feet.

"I can't help it! Your tickling me!" He quietly yelled back as he tried his hardest not to laugh and hold still with his eyes squeezed shut.

Penny shook her head but smiling from enjoyment if torching her sband. She could not help but giggle when Leonard reminded her, "Don't get any paint in my eyes! Do not need a repeat of when we're engaged and tried the first time to have sex with paint!"

Once Leonard was done, they began to wake the kids. Took half an hour to calm down Emmett from crying because his daddy was green and scary. Ten minutes of a fussy Emma because her head gear felt funny and threw it off her head into the floor which made Leonard and Oenny putting her in time out for awhile. Then another twenty minutes from Ezra pouting because his wig was too itchy and Ellie was mad because she was not in a pretty dress.

After being delayed, the kids finally calm enough, and both parents still slightly frustrated they finally met Sheldon, Amy, and their twins Elliott and Amelia down at the hotel lobby. Penny couldn't help notice how adorable the Fowler-Cooper family looked as they were dressed as different Doctors from Doctor Who. Leonard could tell Sheldon was still upset Raj could not make it as he and Jankie had a now three year old a newborn. Also Howard could not make it because well Bernadette made plans for them to go to Arizona that time to visit her brother. Which Penny thought was a brilliant idea and would plan a trip to Nebraska or maybe the East coast just so she would not have to do Comic Con again until maybe the kids were much older. So now Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj could no longer cosplay as the Ghostbusters and he had to dress up as one of his least favorite protartion of the Doctor. So Leonard comment on how nice Sheldon looked in a tie. Which led to the story how Sheldon first began to wear a tie as a child to wearing what he wore nowdays, as they were all on their way to the convention. Penny could just taste the mimosa now even it meant another five to seven hours away.


	40. A Little Bit of Craziness

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Took me awhile to write as my household had many sicknesses and finally back on track to being healthy. I had most of this chapter started and now made sure the whole chapter was good. I miss this show like crazy but been really into Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist but not writing fanfic of that show quite yet. I focus on one show at a time. Anyways please review as I am writing more and more. **

**A Little Bit of Craziness**

She was squatted down next to the supply dresser in the hallway between the kitchen and garage. Her past self Penny would have thought this game was boring and made no sense, but now as mom Hide and Seek zombie version was actually quite fun. But somehow Penny was the "last survivor" and hiding from her "zombie family."

Next thing she knew, Leonard found her and yelled, "Mommy! brains!" Penny began to shoot her nerf gun at her husband as all four kids came running to her. She knew she had lost and faked the kids knocked her down as they and Leonard acted like we're eating her but was not going to give up that easy as she began to tickle Leonard, then try to tickle Ezra, from Emma, or to the twins Emmett and Ellie.

After their morning shanagins and breakfast on this September Saturday, like many recently the family had a busy day ahead. Ellie had a ballet recital at almost being two. Yes it only lasted maybe fifteen minutes because Ellie and the little girls in her dance class were all close in age because of their attention span, but Ellie loved dancing up there and the attention from the audience. Leonard commented that Ellie was through and through she was a miniature Penny. They stayed as Amelia and Aisha ballet performance. Sheldon pouted his daughter was into dancing. Penny gave him a dirty look as Amy reminded him that it was good for Amelia to expand her mind to many interest. Of course Raj was cheering on and recording every second of his daughter Aisha as Janki tried to keep a rambunctious seven month old Hitenish calm. Yet somehow he went into Penny's arms, he calmed down and Janki could enjoy her daughters perfromance. Of course Janki and Penny joked that Hitenish had a crush on Penny as Ezra still had a crush on Janki.

Then the family headed to Ezra's first chess competition at the age of four was next on the list. Penny could see how proud Leonard was with their oldest, even if he was competing against Elliott Cooper in their age range. First Sheldon bragged how Elliott beat Ezra in the final round but with Penny promising her foot applying into his rear end, Sheldon corrected himself quick saying Ezra was just intelligent as Elliott. For a child having a rough start in life and both parents worried if he was going to have problems as he got older, Ezra was a whiz when it came to learning. He might had poor eyesight and asthma just like his father, but did not bother the young boy. Ezra was just happy he won fourth place and hugged his best friend Elliott for first place.

Once they found a place to eat for lunch which they met up with the Wolowitz, both families headed to the park for soccer games. As Emma played, Penny was her coach as Emmett was the assistant coach. It was hard coaching three to four year olds as some would get distracted and sit on the field and play with the grass. Emma would get mad as she actually wanted to play the sport, turn beat red and scream. Times like these her dad would call her Mini Hulk and would make Emma laugh. Penny would eye her husband as she would remember he calling her Hulk when she would get mad. But he was her hero as Leonard would have to come into the field making Ezra and Ellie assistant coaches for a few minutes as he calmed down his oldest daughter for awhile. Even though Leonard joked about Emma being Minu Hulk, he reminded his oldest daughter she was still his Slugger.

As for Emmett he loved being his mom's assistant or his dad's helper. If Penny was doing yoga, Emmett was right there doing it with her as Ezra and the other two faded out doing that with their mom. If Leonard was doing dishes or even at his computer typing up papers for work, Emmett was right there. Penny and Leonard just agreed he was their shadow and they had no problem with that. So there Emmett was helping his mom coach and after Emma's game, he followed his dad and his other three siblings to the other side of the park and would learn how to fly a kite, play on the play ground, or even get out and play with air rocket launchers since they could not play with real toy rockets. Of course Howard and Micheal would join them as Penny and Bernadette would coach Halley's soccer team. Penny was more there to keep Bernadette calm so she would not embarrass Halley or yell at the other coach or referee.

Saturday nights like many was they returned home after playing a few more hours in the park and a treat afterwards, they had dinner with their group of friends. After all the kids were wore out and every one went home, Leonard and Penny snuggled on the couch with their kids and watched a show. Once that was over and baths were taken and kids finally in bed, the couple flopped on the couch and sighed. "Good God I'm exhausted!" Penny voiced with another loud sigh and head thrown back of the couch.

"Too exhausted to have sex?" Leonard asked being optimistic. Of course he looked at her with a smile.

Penny saw his cheesy smile as she looked over at him and glared at her husband. "Sex is way, way off the table. If you want sex it will have to be a one man show!" She said with her own smile and a wink. Penny patted her husband's leg just close enough and kissed him on the cheek. She made sure as she got up from the couch she walked suductively up the stairs.

"After all these years your still a tease babe!" Leonard shouted, then heard Penny laugh. He frowned and finally with his exhausted state got up and finally following his wife finally knowing she would be participating in his one man show.

After Penny helped out her husband, Leonard rewarded her with a back massage and a foot rub. "You know keep that up, I'm will fall asleep... I'm actually surprised your not asleep you know being an old man and everything." She said as there was a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey I'm not that old! I think forty-four is a great age with some grey around the edges. At least I'm not trying to hide it..." Leonard told his wife with a straight face looking straight at her.

"Okay fine!" Penny pushed her self up sitting on her knees looking into her husband's eyes. "So I died my hair after finding a few grey hairs. Plus my breast are not as perky as they use to be. More now the twins don't want to breast feed anymore. Can't blame me though I'm almost two years from forty and our oldest baby is going to start kindergarten soon as our oldest daughter will be in preschool. I'm sorry for freaking out some..." Penny had tears in her eyes as reality was setting in.

"Hey I was just teasing. I can't believe it either about our kids either." Leonard wrapped his wife in a hug and held her as she cried on his shoulder. He then tried his best to cheer her up. "At least you are still the hottest woman I've ever seen and your breast are perfect. Also I'm still madly in love with you."

Penny looked up at Leonard and couldn't help but smile as he was giving her cheesy smile again and then two thumbs up. She chuckled as she shoved him just enough that he would fall over in the bed. "Ass!" Penny frowned at him but raised and eyebrow as her frown turned into a grin. She knew Leonard was confused now as she straddled him. Leonard tilted his head as he looked up at his wife and asked what she was doing. "Oh just admiring your hair and how sexy you do look as the grey is coming in." Penny told her husband as he held her hips an she ran her fingers through his hair?

"Really? Now tell me how exhausted you are now." As soon as Leonard said that Penny leaned down and kissed her husband hard, then stated to him to stop talking. But before Penny's sport bra was torn off and Leonard's boxers were discarded they froze in their tracks and forgetting to close their door. There in their doorway was Ezra asking, "Mommy? Daddy? Whatcha doin?"


	41. Unexpected Events

**Here is my next chapter. It's more into what kind of parents Leonard and Penny are. Hopefully the end will make the next chapter more interesting. Enjoy and can't wait to read the comments**

**Unexpected ****Events**

Even the room was dark, but the moonlight came through their window just to give them just enough to see each other. Their eyes were wide as they both began to panick. The four year little boy just stood in their doorway with his head tilted waiting for either parent to give him an answer with his arms wrapped around his Chewbaca stuffed doll. Penny scrambled for a blanket to cover herself as she flew off from straddling her husband's wife. Leonard sat up and threw a pillow over himself and looked in the doorway, "Hey Buddy? What are doing up?" He asked as he choked out the question as he turned in the side lamp hoping his oldest son did not see anything.

"Yeah Buddy, why are you awake?" Penny now asked fearing that Ezra would need a lifetime of therapy. She walked up to him and knealt to her son's level and ran her fingers through his long brown curly hair.

"Bad dream... Were you tickle fight with Daddy?" Ezra asked getting straight to the point because of his Mommy and Daddy can have a tickle fight at bedtime, why could he not?

Penny and Leonard looked at each other with big eyes and nodded to agree that would be the best answer. "Matter of fact um yes, yes we were..." Penny answered as she turned her head back and attention back to Ezra.

He looked at his dad and then his mom with a frown. "I want tickles too!!!"

"Padawan, I know you do but it's past your bedtime and how about Daddy take you back to bed and tell you the story of what ever you want it to be. As long as we don't wake up Poe." Leonard said as he came next to his wife and son and now he could finally move since the mood was long gone now.

"I wanna sleep with you and Mommy!" Ezra blurted out as his stuck out his bottom lips and batted his eyelashes. "You and Mommy make bad dreams go away..." He continued as he faked sniffled as he was going to cry.

Leonard and Penny both sighed as they looked at each other as their oldest defeated them for tonight. In the end they were both exhausted and with Ezra putting up a fight, they gave in. "Alright Padawan just until you fall asleep..." Leonard told his son as Penny picked Ezra up and help him nuzzle in between his parents.

As Penny laid on her side and played with her son's hair so he could fall asleep sooner, she dared her eyes to her husband. Leonard lifted an eyebrow at her with confusion and a chuckle, "What?"

"You know what... I'm not done with you mister..." Penny pointed a finger at him with a wink only making Leonard chuckle some more.

Not long after Penny was asleep before Ezra and so Leonard stayed awake with him. Ezra asked questions of, "Daddy, why is the sky blue? Daddy, why do we have rainbows, Daddy, why is the sun so far away? Daddy, why did Luke die?"

Leonard tried his patience and answered Ezra's questions. But after the tenth or so question Leonard just wanted to go to sleep and turned the questions on his son. "Hey Ez, can you fall asleep?" He asked pleading.

"I guess so... Daddy can you tell me how you met Mommy?" Ezra asked batting his big brown eyes at Leonard.

Leonard sighed and nodded his head. "Yes I can even though you have heard the story before. But if it gets you to sleep, Daddy will tell you..." Leonard looked over at his son and as Ezra waited, he began the story as he was telling it as an intro to any Dtar Wars film. "Alright! Long, long ago in the far past was this beautiful blonde woman who had not met her new neighbors. What she did not know they were on there way up the stairs since the elevator at the time was broken. As these two men reached the top of the fourth floor, one was tall and the other short, but both very awkward, they saw someone had moved into the apartment across from them. The shorter man instantly became in awe of this blonde woman..." Leonard was so engrossed with his story he had no clue when Ezra had fallen asleep. "And to this day this short man and this beautiful woman have four beautiful and smart babies..." He grinned looking down at his sleeping son and turned to look at his phone. Leonard could not believe it was two in the morning. He shrugged his shoulders as he took off his glasses. Sunday's were pretty much their lazy days and only thing they really did out of the house was go to brunch, so Leonard did not worry too much.

Leonard opened one eye as he felt very awake now. The warm lips on his neck that had been kissing him had his full attention now. "Mmmm! Babe what about Ezra?" He mumbled.

Penny chuckled as she continued kissing her husband's body. "He was pushing me off the bed as he slept so I had enough. I love our little guy but Mamma needs her bed and alone time with Daddy! So I put him back in his own bed." And without warning Penny was pinned down making her laugh hard as she loved take charge Leonard in the bedroom. It was not often but when it did happened, it drove Penny crazy.

Both being not as young as they use to be, waking up was hard as now all four kids were in bed only a few hours later. They were screaming excitedly and jumping up and down on their parents bed. They grunted and moaned as now all four kids were pouncing on both of them. "How did this happen?" Penny asked loudly to her husband so he could hear her over the loud screams.

"By accident... Three times!" Leonard shouted back with a smile.

"Yeah and if you didn't have your little procedure maybe there would be more!" Penny replied then they both finally had enough energy and sat up and began to tickle attacks their children.

As their morning went on, Leonard and Penny helped all four kids get ready for their morning brunch. The boys, Ezra and Emmett were the easiest. But the girls, Emma and Ellie took more time. So to keep the kids calm, Leonard and Penny turned on a half hour cartoon of The P.J. Mask. Penny asking why the parents never discover their kids are missing at night and Leonard over analyzing the whole episode. Penny sat and did Emma's thick curly blonde hair into a braid as Leonard put Ellie's brunette hair into two small pig tails. As Penny would take the boys up to their bathroom to help them brush their teeth and style their hair, the girls would take their turn for their Daddy to paint their finger nails and toe nails. Leonard loved doing Penny's so doing his daughters meant everything to him.

They arrived at Russell's, which happened to be their favorite place for their Sunday brunch, their favorite waitress sat them in their usually spot. Already sitting at the table was Sheldon and Amy, along with their twins. Of course Leonard and Penny were going to hear it from Sheldon that they were not on time, as usually. It was easier for Amy and Sheldon to have twins that were well behaved and listened unless they wanted a lecture from their father when it came to sticking to a strict schedule.

Once Penny and Leonard got their kids settled in booster seats and Sheldon's warning after Amy talked him down slightly, the Hofstader family could finally enjoy their meal. They were still eating as Sheldon had plans, so the Fowler-Cooper family left, but as Penny gathered up Ellie and Emma to go clean them up in the restroom that is when she froze as she almost ran into someone. "Zack! Hi!" As her eyes went big and both daughters frowned at the man in front of their mom. Penny couldn't help but notice a little boy holding Zack's hand. She guessed he was a little older than Ezra since the last time she had seen Zack and Marissa was when she was pregnant with Ezra and Marissa was close to being due. Even though Zack's child was not Leonard's it was still very odd to see her ex, let alone to see him with a child.

"Wow! Penny! It's been forever since I seen you..." Zack said with a cheerful smile.

"Yep five years or so. I would chat but got to clean up my babies. Maybe we will catch up later." Penny smiled back yet she felt awkward as she really hoped she would not see him again. Zack nodded and told her okay, but Penny weaved around her ex with her heart pounding as she brought her daughters to the restroom.

"Mommy who is that?" Emma asked trying to figure out why her mommy was acting silly.

Penny knelt down to Emma's level as she put Ellie down too and gave both girls a resurring smile. "Nobody important, okay. Now let's us the potty like a big girl and cleaned up so you can get dirty again at the park." She told her daughters sarcastically.


	42. Family

**I apologize for waiting on an update as I am now a homeschool teacher to my kids until May at least. Hope you all are staying safe and healthy. Will try my best to update often during this time so you can read stories. I already read the updated chapters of The Christmas Waif and Leonard's New Car both by SRAM. Both amazing stories if you want more Lenny stories to read. Well enjoy as I do not own any of the Big Bang Theory characters. **

**Family**

Leonard was showing his sons a video of a science project they could do at home. Penny ran the their daughters to the rest room to clean up and go use the potty so he would just wait until they return to take Ezra and Emmett for their turn. He loved Sunday's because it was their day as a family to just enjoy themselves. After brunch they would go to the park for the kids to play for an hour or two. Then as they arrived home, all four kids would go down for a nap so Penny and he could have time for themselves for a few hours. He smiled when he suggested when they started doing Diy projects together or cook a meal together, Penny complained but now she could not wait to those things with Leonard.

Leonard was watching his son's watch the video and playing with their hair and suddenly saw a shadow in front of him. As he looked up his smile became a frown. "Hi Leonard!" He heard come from Zack Johnson with a big grin on his face and a young boy in his arms. "Just saw Penny so I had to come over and say hi to you too! How awesome is that we are at the same restaurant?"

Penny had Ellie in her arms as she held Emma's hand as they walked out of the restroom. As Penny and her daughters rounded the corner she could see Zack taking to her husband and sons. She let a long sigh out and headed that way and figured to get this over with. Penny was glad she did because Leonard gave her the "help me!" look. Penny and Leonard listened to Zack how him and Marrissa decided to use the same donor and now had baby number two on the way any day now and that him and his son were out spending some time together before the new baby arrived. Zack's son was very handsome four year old named Jack. Penny still had this ache though that little boy could have been Leonard's and this situation would have been much more weirder than it already was. She had notice Jack was very intelligent and was very friendly to her and Leonard's children. "So guys apparently our donor who we have an awesome relationship with is also a genius. And some how he knows both of you. What a small world right?" Zack told both of them interrupting Penny's thoughts.

"I'm going to regret this one but Sheldon didn't actually go behind Amy's back and be yours and Marrissa's donor did he?" Leonard asked feeling a little confused who would know him and Penny and also a genius.

"Nope!" Zack stood there with a big grin not saying another word.

"Then who is your donor that knows us?" Penny regretting asking the question, almost frighten to know the answer.

"David Underhill! I told him we were going to use you Leonard but backed out. That's when he told me he worked with you and also dated you Penny! I told him, I did too!" Zack was giddy but Penny and Leonard suddenly felt this situation with Zack became even more awkward. The encounter was beyond strange now so Leonard and Penny gave each other a look and kindly excused themselves along with their children.

As they did not say much on the way, but as Leonard was pushing their oldest and Penny pushed the twins on the swings, Penny finally said something. "Why does the past have to bite so hard sometimes?" She asked her husband.

"Are you talking about the fact your ex used another exes donation to have a kid and that makes things just weird? But wouldn't you rather have it that way than if I went through the donation?" Leonard had to ask.

"Well yeah! But I was begging him not to tell us but he did anyways!" Penny stated still agitated over this news as she pushed the twins screaming with delight.

"Look it's over with and the bad thing is we know this information. But to be honest when will we see Zack and his family again, honestly?" Leonard asked giving his wife a questionable look.

Penny nodded knowing her husband was right. "Hopefully not for a long time. I mean it is Zack and he just happens to show up at places we go also because they are public. So let's forget about that whole conversation with him and enjoy the rest of our Sunday. Just so you know I'm gonna kick your aaaa... I mean tussie in giant chess!" She told her husband with wink and a smile.

Leonard laughed as he thought it was fun to play their version of chess as they had homemade, life size game in their back yard. He was also happy Penny picked out what she wanted to do as chess was fun with her and he enjoyed it too. Still was a pain to play with Sheldon though.


	43. Toddlers and Mayhem

**As many know I wrote the early chapters last year after the show ended. At the time did not know about what was going on now in the world. Anyways made a little nod to this craziness. These last few chapters are based in mid 2024. Enjoy and stay safe as I only own the names if the Hofstadter children.**

**Toddlers and Mayhem **

Once the couple and their four toddlers arrived home that Sunday, it was not long for the children to go down for their naps. As Leonard and Penny made it down the stairs, they flopped on their couch and sighed of relief. "Do you mind if we just do this while they take their naps? I mean we are always doing something together but after our little odd encounter and playing at the park with our kids...I'm mentally exhausted." Penny said explaining to her husband because after their kids got done with the swings, Penny had to chase Ezra and Ellie as Leonard did the same with Emma and Emmett, all four thinking it was funny mommy and daddy were playing tag with them.

It was until Emmett followed Ezra up the giant slide and froze because he looked down. He began to bawl his eyes out because how high up he actually was. So Penny climbed up and through the ropes bridge noting playgrounds were not really made for adults. She finally made it to her youngest son and got him calmed down long enough for him to sit in her lap and close his eyes as she slid down the slide. But once it was over, all four children were up for a game of hide and seek.

"You know what, I'm so for it. But hey we had fun." Leonard gave her a small grin as he saw Penny already had her eyes closed but nodding. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around his wife and he couldn't help but grin bigger as she cuddled into him. "We could always find something new to watch... We haven't found a new t.v. show in awhile we both like. It would be better than Mickey Mouse, Paw Patrol, or anything Frozen for the hundredth time for the day."

"Really? I thought I caught you singing the Paw Patrol theme song in the kitchen the other day. Or out of the blue you began to sing, "Show Yourself" in our office. Could have fooled me..." Penny said trying to hold a straight face but was failing hard.

Leonard frowned at his laughing wife and began to defend himself. "Hey when you hear the song over and over and can not help but sing along with our soon to be two year old daughter its hard not to have those song stuck in your head all the time..."

"I know!" Penny giving Leonard a serious look back as he gave her one. "Trust me I caught myself singing the "Hot Dog" song plenty of times. Now about us finding a show, Netflix just released a new crime show so we can watch that... But the only problem if it will be more interesting than The Tiger King?"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders remembering when they got caught up in that show when Penny was on bedrest with Ezra and himself working from home, over four years prior. He tand Penny just wanted to see what the hype was all about so they watched the first episode. As much as Leonard did not want to binge watch The Tiger King because he just wanted to look away but could not. "In a way I hope so and in another I hope not." Is all he could say, as he shuddered at the thought, yet only making Penny chuckle.

When they were done with the first episode, neither Leonard and Penny had no clue what just happened. Leonard reminded Penny it was time to wake up the kids from their nap. He rolled his eyes though as Penny whined if they had to and she wanted to watch one more episode. "You know what will happen if we do..." Leonard reminded her and she just sighed out of defeat.

But as the walked up the stairs and over the baby gate, they heard giggling. They looked down at the hallway and saw a trail footprints, and handprints of baby powder everywhere. As they followed the trail and noticing none of thier children were in their rooms and both remembering having both baby monitors on loud, they found themselves by their closed bedroom door. And yet the trial of baby powder was under their door.

Leonard and Penny looked at each other hoping it was not as bad as they had imagined. They both took a deep breath and Leonard slowly opened their bedroom door. As Penny and Leonard let panic set in their in front of their eyes were all four kids covered in head to toe in baby powder. Ezra and Emmett were spinning in circles while having pull-up diapers on their heads. As for Emma and Ellie, they were sitting on the floor as they surely had found Penny's make-up as not onmy having baby powder all over, Emma had eyeshadow all over her face and mascara all over her arms and belly. Now for Ellie, she must have heard Leonard and Penny enter the room. She turned towards them with a big red smile and asking, "Loo Mama, we petty li yo!"

Penny turned her head to Leonard and noticed his eyes were wide trying to take in the scene before him. She was positive that she had the same look but asked him anyways, "Why do I feel more exhausted now than I did before?"

"I have no clue but I know we might as well order take out..." Is all Leonard responded back as he slowly shook his head.

They took a second to breath and so they could keep their cool. Penny walked over to her daughters and knelt down, "Girls you are very pretty like mommy, actually you are both beautiful. But how about we get off that baby powder and get a bath making you both smell pretty." Penny told her girls trying not cry it laugh over this situation.

Emma grinned big at her mom, "Can I be Rey after and Ellie can be Elsa?" asking with excitement as Emma loved Rey from Starwars.

"I'll even do you're girls hair just like your favorite jedi and your favorite princess..." Penny said with a smile pointing at both of them as they stood up giving their mom a big hug. Penny squished her face because now she had baby powder and makeup on her.

At that same time Leonard went over to Ezra and Emmett and put his hands on top of their hands to make them stop spinning. Once they did and stopped giggling, they poked their eyes out from the pull-ups and looked up at their dad. "Having fun?" Leonard asked looking down at his boys trying his hardest not to smile.

The boys laughed harder and nodded, "Yes Daddy! We got bored sleeping so we found fun!" Ezra smiled ear to ear as he told Leonard.

"Mommy and I can see that. But you made a mess so now Daddy has to clean you and Poe up... What do you say to that my young Padawan?" Leonard asked eyeing them down.

"Ummm! Hair gel is sticky and slimy!" Ezra grinned as he pointed to his and Emmett's head. Leonard frowned in confusion as he lifted the pull-ups off his sons heads. As soon as Leonard touched their hair, both were hard as a rock. "Bottle all empy!" Ezra said as he and Emmett laughed more thinking their dad thought it was funny too.

Leonard smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand with a long sigh. He heard Penny laugh with the comment. "Have fun!"

Leonard looked over her and he could not contain his laughter. "You too, plus you look darn sexy with powder and smeared makeup all over!"

"I hope you get soaked by the boys Hofstadter and we will see who is the sexy one then!" Penny pipped back as she was now taking their daughters to their bathroom. Leonard shook his head as he made an "Uff!" sound as Ezra jump on his back to be carried piggy back styled and Emmett wrapped his arms and legs around Leonard's left leg. Then made their way into the children's bathroom and began to give them a bath.

Once everyone was cleaned up, Leonard took Ezra and Emma with him to the store to buy two baby gates for each kid's bedroom and batteries for the baby monitors. They also went to pick up their takeout dinner. Penny took the twins over to Amy and Sheldon's as they agreed to have dinner with the Hofstadter family.

After dinner and it was time the kids to go to bed, the finally headed back home. It was close to ten at night when the mess was cleaned up and the couple were in bed. They both agreed that sex would have to wait another night as their Sunday turned into an exhausted one. Leonard held Penny close that night anyways as she was not feeling good in the first place. Along with Leonard had a long day ahead if him at work as he had to look at applications for help hiring a new experimental physicist at Caltech.


	44. Leonard The Great

**Thanks to all the 51 followers of this story. Hope you all are still reading. Thanks for the few comments I am getting. I appreciate that and love reading them. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Leonard the Great**

During the week had been rough, When Oenny went to bed that Sunday night she had been feeling ill. It did help her slightly that Leonard held her that night just mainly to help her sleep. But by three in the morning she was running to the bathroom. Being the good husband he was, Leonard shortly after woke up and got up. He made his way to their bathroom, sat in the edge of tub and held Penny's hair and rubbed her back.

Once Penny was finished for the moment she sat back and laid her head on her husbands lap. "Your so good to me..." She stated.

"Well yeah...If I want you to stay with me I have to be your superhero..." Leonard said jokingly with a smug smile.

Penny looked up and frowned at him as she rolled her eyes at him. "Forty-four years old and still a nerd!"

"And yet you still married me and had my babies! Blame yourself on that one." Leonard chuckled as he joked some more, knowing he was annoying his sick wife. Yet he knew it was the only way for her to relax when she was sick.

She shook her head, still frowning at her husband. Her head was pounding now and quickly laid her head back on Leonard's lap. "Fine, I will. But it's worth it because you do take care of me and our kids when either one of us are sick." Penny told Leonard as her statement was sincere. She began to close her eyes as Leonard played with her hair.

"You think you are done, or do you want to wait awhile?" Leonard asked as he felt Penny's body to relax as he continued to play with her hair.

"Mmm!" Penny let out as Leonard's actions felt good. "I don't think I'm done... You go ahead and go to bed, you already have a long day ahead." She told him as she quickly sat up and let her stomach empty some more.

Leonard sighed as he felt bad for his wife. He found one of her hair ties and put Penny's hair in a ponytail. He walked over to the sink and pulled out a clean washcloth and got it wet. He sat back over on the edge of the tub, rubbed his wife's back some more, and waited for her to finish. As she almost flopped onto the floor, Leonard grabbed her and held her against him as he slid down and sat against the tub. He put the wash cloth on Penny's forehead as she was burning up, pulled down the towel from the rack and let Penny clean herself up. "I'm not going anywhere... I have refused to leave your side in the past with you just being sick, your hangovers, and your morning sickness with our babies, so I am refusing now." Leonard told her gently as now Penny was laying on the floor and using Leonard's legs and her arms as a pillow.

"How did I become so lucky?" Penny questioned out loud as she began to nod off.

Leonard sighed as to him he was the lucky one. But now was not the time to think all about that. He just wanted to take care of his wife and hoping she was going to be okay. As he sat there, Leonard started to fall asleep until he swore he heard, "Daddy!" from the boys baby monitor. He nudged his wife and got her awake enough to get her to her feet and helped her to their bed. Leonard made his way then to the boys room. And there was Ezra in tears and throw up all over him. So there was Leonard in superhero mode again but this time for his oldest son.

The early morning seemed never ending for Leonard though. It seemed as after he cleaned up Ezra and made his bed, Ellie was now sick. Leonard finally caught some shut eye by five in the morning as he rocked Ellie to sleep once she was in fresh pjs.

Leonard's cell phone chimed with his alarm at six in the morning. He sighed feeling exhausted as he decided to call ahead to work saying he would do interviews over video chat and sent an email out to his students that their first class would be over online also. Leonard was really looking forward to teaching his first class that Wednesday now he was a tenor professor but taking care of his family came first. He really felt bad for Penny because now she finally graduated college, she had an interview this week as she hoped for a promotion as becoming Head Sales Manager over all Sales Repersentives. Maybe her too could do her interview over video chat.

Leonard kissed Ellie's head and was glad she was not as hot as she was an hour before. So he quitely got up and laid her in her crib. He made his way to the boys room and checked on Ezra. Leonard noticed he was finally sleeping and would take his temperature once he checked on his wife. But like clockwork, Leonard heard crying before he walked out and as he turned to look who was awake and crying, there was Emmett standing up in his crib and suddenly the whole scene in front of Leonard's eyes turned into the Exorcist. The poor little boy lost everything everywhere in front of him.

Once again, Leonard had to clean up. Everything was scrubbed, Emmett got a fresh bath, he, Ezra, and Ellie took their Tylenol, Leonard had Emmett in clean clothes, and finally decided to put his sick children in bed with their sick mom, which Penny did not mine at all to cuddle with her babies. All four had buckets if any got sick again and Leonard made sure he switched one of the baby monitors around so he could listen if anyone needed him.

Once Penny, Ezra, Ellie, and Emmett were all settled, Leonard took a shower himself and got in clean clothes. He woke up Emma and told her she was not going to daycare for the day. His three and half year old daughter was excited to be with her daddy all day. So he set up a play area in his and Penny's office and made sure he turned on Star Wars, The Clone Wars for his little Slugger and fed her and himself breakfast.

Leonard was half way through applications and interviews, when Emma was napping and he checked on his wife. To his surprise, all three sick kids were asleep and Penny was actually awake video chatting with her mom. Leonard made sure he said hi and gave Penny a kiss on the forehead as she hung up with her mom. "I have to go back down to do more work. Do you need anything?" He asked with a smile.

"Nope, but a date with my man!" Penny grinned with a wink.

Leonard frowned as he tilted his head. "A date?"

"Yeah, well once the kids and I are better and you and Emma don't get this crap, Mom was planning on flying here since dad is beginning to harvest soon and finish up with the alfalfa. She misses her grandbabies and I told her all the chaos going on between us. So she said she would let us have a break and she would babysit for a whole weekend. I mean she wouldn't do it alone, Lisa wants to visit also since all her boys are grown. They would stay until after the twins birthday, and would be our backup so we could have date nights so we could actually be husband and wife once in awhile than just parents all the time... You in?" She gave her husband a hopeful look.

"Am I in? I love our kids and would do anything for them, but Babe I miss it just being us once in awhile... We really don't have the help to get a break since all our friends have kids now and you don't quite trust having teenaged babysitters to watch our kids, so your mom and sister coming would be amazing..." He leaned back over and kissed Penny on the forehead once more with a smile.

"Good! You are like the best husband ever!" Penny smiled weakly back at him.

"If you say so because no taking that statement back!" Leonard joked giving Penny's hand a kiss as she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. He watched her cuddle back down in the bed and cuddle up to the sick babies. Once he saw Penny's eyes were closed, Leonard headed back down and make lunch for him and Emma.

Once he woke Emma and they had lunch together as she decided to watch A New Hope with her daddy. Leonard put a pillow down and laid on the floor of his office as his oldest daughter laid her head on his chest as the movie played. "Daddy?" Emma began to talk.

"Yes Baby?" Leonard answered back.

"I'm sorry I not a princess." She told him sounding sad.

Leonard sat up and pulled Emma on his lap and made sure she was looking at him. "Emma, you don't have to be a princess, we leave that to Ellie and sometimes your mom... You are perfect, just like your mom, sister, and brothers. Remember what I told you, you are my Rey Skywalker. I am proud of who you are, do you understand?"

Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and squeezed hard. "I always be your Rey, I wuv you Daddy!"

Leonard hugged his daughter back and smiled, "I love you too Slugger! I mean Rey!" He corrected himself. Penny might have called Emma Slugger, and Leonard called her that once in awhile. But it was weird calling Emma that since Wyatt called Penny that. So he tried calling her his Rey more often, even it drove Penny crazy since Ezra's nickname was already Padawan and Emmett's was Poe.

Leonard was enjoying just being a dad, until his phone rang. He got up and saw it was President Sebert. Leonard walked out of the room to answer. He had forgotten an interview with a new potential exmential physicist for the University since Leonard was now head tenor professor over the physics department and could not always perform his experiments. Leonard apologized and went back to his laptop and connected the video call. His eyes grew big as he saw the person he was interviewing. He may have not saw this person in many years but felt sick to his stomach just seeing her. All his thoughts were that this week just got weirder and stranger as she greeted him, "Hello Leonard, I mean Doctor Hofstadter."


	45. Reassuring One Another

**Yes there is misspelling in this chapter, that is due to a three year old dialogue. Most three year olds speech is not perfect and can still be smart, which like many of us know in TBBT Universe Leonard and Penny's children would be very smart like Leonard predicted years ago along with beautiful. Anyways enjoy this chapter as I do not TBBT characters. **

**Reassuring** **One Another**

Leonard had finished the video call with Doctor Alex Jensen-Larson. He sighed and was glad it was up to the University final decision who became hired. He was grateful the board wanted his input who was the most qualified, and well Alex was right up there as Leonard was her inspiration to change her PhD doctrine those many years ago. After him finally realizing Alex was hitting on him and he was loving, then Penny finding out, and that of Alex having enough of Sheldon, Leonard just forgot about her. But now he just hoped Penny did not remember her either because if the University hired her, well Leonard would kinda sorta be her boss as he was not only tenor professor of Physics but lead physicist in the Experimental physics department.

Leonard turned off his laptop and shut it down for the day. He looked over at Emma, who was being a gem for being three years old right now. As Emma played with her Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader figurine dolls, Leonard smiled big as he watched that blonde curly hair bounce everytime Emma moved. He knew at the time he liked the idea another woman found him cute, but he could not imagian any other woman but Penny, because right now there would no prime example of their love right in front of him. Well make that four prime examples, but three were still in bed with Penny, sick.

Leonard got up from his chair and began to walk over to his oldest daughter. He grinned as Emma was making her Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader dolls have a light saber fight. Leonard got down in the floor and crisscrossed his legs, "What scene are you playing." He asked his daughter.

Emma looked up at her dad and smiled, "Da fader seen, duh Daddy!"

Leonard laughed at Emma's toddler talk as it was adorable and could not annunciate properly yet. "Oh okay, can I play Darth?" He asked giving her a hopeful look.

"Hmmm... I don know?" Emma paused as she tapped her finger against her lips to think.

Leonard patiently sat there knowing Darth Vader was Emma's second favorite character, of course Rey being her first.

"Ummm, okay Daddy you be Darth!" Emma excitedly said just loving her daddy play with her. She handed her doll over her dad. They played as they made the light saber sounds and Emma yelling "No!" as Leonard acted Darth cutting off Luke's hand. Emma even popped off her Luke Skywalker doll's hand. Then finally they were up to that scene.

Leonard had put one hand over his mouth and breathed hard in and out, "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

Emma positioned her Luke Skywalker doll just like he was in the movie and quoted the line. "He tol me enouf! He tol me you keel him!"

Leonard grinned as his hand was still over his mouth and did his best impression finally saying."No. I am your father."

Emma gasped loudly and quoted her best from the scene and so did Leonard..."Wow...I would be impressed Emma knowing those lines and a little sad for you for knowing them, but we watch those movies way to much..." Came from a sarcastic Penny.

"You can't tell me you don't find yourself quoting lines from that movie?" Leonard asked with a surprised smile across his face as he got up.

"Yeah, and Star Trek, Doctor Who, and certian Superhero quotes...I blame it all on you..." She told her husband as she squinted her eyes at him after picking up Emma as their daughter was happy to see her.

"I know you do and you love it that you do." Leonard joked back as he kissed Penny on her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist. He could tell she was still weak, so Leonard let his wife lean on him for support.

"Yeah and good thing I love you and you love me because I have been craving your homemade chicken noodle soup now my appetite is slightly back." Penny gave her husband a weak smile while she handed Emma to him.

"What about our other three babies? Where are they?" Leonard asked as he helped his wife walk towards the kitchen.

"About two hours ago, Ellie woke me up and so I fed her the crackers you brought up earlier and juice as we watched one of the Frozen shorts, again... That somehow woke up the boys, so then they had the same as Ellie. But after Frozen, it was Lego Batman...or Lego whatever which one it was, once again... Second time today...They all feel back asleep like twenty minutes ago, so I put Ezra in his own bed and Ellie is in Emmett's crib with Emmett." She told her husband and noticed Leonard chuckled at her annoyance.

"Okay, okay, here babe sit." Leonard requested as he helped his wife sit down. Emma sat next to her mom. Leonard went to the fridge and prepared to warm up his homemade soup as Emma told Penny about her day with her daddy.

"And, and, then we watch StarWars bu daddy ha to tae own call fo work... so I gabbed Daddy's Chewy and too a nap..Bu dat okay cause we paid StarWars!" Penny smirked with a light chuckle as Emma rambled on and on. Penny felt grateful as her kids adored their dad and as much as she adored hers. Penny closed her eyes as Emma kept talking but would open her eyes every few seconds to let her daughter know she was paying attention. Penny looked up as she felt Leonard's lips on top of her head and then watched him sit down the bowl of soup. She smiled as he served a bowl to Emma also. Penny nodded as Leonard told her he was going to check on the other three kids. For some reason Penny had to tell Emma to stop talking and start eating after Leonard went upstairs. But before she could her daughter informed her that Leonard was talking to some lady named Alex. It took Penny a few times to actually realize what Emma was saying, but as Penny figured it out her eyes went wide as the only Alex she remembered flirted with Leonard long ago. Penny just hoped it was a different Alex because Leonard was a very happily married man with four beautiful babies.

"So how did your job interviews go?" Penny asked as she saw Leonard reenter the kitchen as she studied his body language.

"Um good..." He said as he swallowed hard not sure how he was going to bring up someone he interviewed. Leonard walked over to his wife and sat next to her and across from Emma. "There is something I have to tell you..." He began.

Penny lifted an eyebrow, "If it about your interview about some woman named Alex, Emma already told me..." She continued to watch her husband who seemed uncomfortable suddenly.

He looked at his wife and turned to her as he grabbed her hand and held it. "Yes I did interview a woman named Alex and yes it is the same Alex that hit on me years ago. But Penny just like before you have nothing to worry about, your the only woman for me. Plus she is married now... I was only interviewing her to help the University to hire to hire the best potential candidate and who is the most qualified. They make the final decision... If they do hire Alex, I only will be working with very minimal, same would go if they hire anyone else, okay." Leonard hoped his reassurance would be good enough for his wife and would not lead to anything bad.

"I know it's just weird that after all this time, but if I was honest with you if it was not for her I would have broken up with again..." Penny chuckled how naïve she still was back then. But as she looked at Leonard, Penny knew he was now the one upset.

"See...Wait... What?" As Leonard let go of Penny hands and folded his arms with his eyebrows frowned.

At the same time Emma copied her fathers look thinking how silly her mommy and daddy were acting.

"Look it was a long time ago as you have reminded me. But it was something at that time I was conflicted with after the whole proposal in bed thing..." Penny then told him everything. "After Amy and I saw her flirt with you in the cafeteria it bothered me and also reminded me how miserable I was without you... So I made the right choice other wise I would not have you or our kids." Penny gave her husband a small resurring smile.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Leonard asked still feeling slightly upset with Penny.

"Because I was confused and wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing. And I did and I just pushed those feelings away because they did not matter anymore and still don't." Penny then leaned closer to Leonard and gave him a big grin as now she was the one holding his hands with hers.

Leonard lowered his head and shook it. He then looked up at his wife with a matching smile to hers, "Just so you know when you are feeling better that the kids are going to one of friends place to spend the night. Since you kept this from me and had me revisit my insecurities for a moment, payback we are going to have a night of cosplay and I pick our costumes..." He told her as he ended with a big smug grin.

Penny glared at her husband but her eyes wided big as did Leonard's as they turned their heads forgetting little ears were in the room as they heard Emma say, "I wanna cospay too..."


	46. Still Desirable

**Love writing this chapter, so hope you guys love reading it. I do not own any of the Big Bang Theory characters.**

**Still Desirable**

Penny was feeling better by the next day, but since the kids could not go back to daycare yet she and Leonard both stayed home and worked. To both of them, it seemed like Ezra, Ellie, and Emmett were never sick, except when it was time to eat, they barely ate at all. They played with Emma, and of course Leonard or Penny would have to separate them if they began to argue or fight. And that was all before lunch. So when nap time came after, Leonard and Penny took an extra long lunch break before trying to resume with their video conveniences or work and had a very heated, intense makeout session on their livingroom couch. They were glad when the whole day was over as the kids were all in bed dead tried asleep. The couple resumed their makeout session which turned into Professor Cute Tussie and Naughty Cheerleader role playing. But was cut short as Raj came to their house as him and his wife Janki had a fight. Leonard felt bad and let Raj sleep on the couch, since Howard and Bernadette with their kids were in Arizona visiting family. For once Raj would not give details as he was exhausted so of course Penny was curious what happened and called Janki. Penny was bummed when Leonard told her it was none her business but okay to check up on their friend. Penny just glared at her husband wishing she could know.

As the next day came, Raj had left telling them Janki wanted to talk and both of their children missed their daddy. It was time for both parents and all four children to go back to their daily routines. Leonard took all four kids to daycare after they ate and got ready as Penny headed to work. Leonard could tell though his wife was worried about the University's decision in whim they would hire in the physics department. He just reminded her that if Alex was hired it was not a big deal because she was there to do a job and not flirt with her sorta boss that is a happily married man with four beautiful and smart babies.

But of course Leonard had to remind his wife that the weekend was coming up and for payback for her little secret, Penny was all his and no kids for the weekend. Penny was not sure what Leonard had planned, it made her not sure what she got herself into because it was Leonard...But also she was excited of not knowing also because it was Leonard. He still was her nerd and when it came to what her wanted to cosplay in bed she knew it was one of Leonard's fantasies but yet he was the most gentle, sweetest, romantic guy she knew. So she trusted him back then and still does that nothing bad would ever happen when it came to the two of them and sex. As she sat at her desk at work, putting together her portfolio for the doctor's she had to try to sell to today, Penny reminded the first time she begged Leonard to be a little rougher in bed. It completely shocked her as her husband spanked her during and she made a little noise, Leonard stopped immediately and began to cry because he thought he hurt her. Penny had to comfort him rest of the night and promised him that he did not hurt her at all. That the noise was out of pleasure. It took her husband, well boyfriend at the time, little by little to get him to be more adventurous that certain actions would not hurt her. He still to this day will ask her if she is okay if he does something and Penny still has to nod her head for him to continue or tell him no. But mostly she nods her head since she can no longer encourage him by her screaming yes since they have kids sleeping close by.

Penny shivers with excitment as she gets up from her desk and head to her car as she begins her work day. With a big grin on her face and before she starts her car, Penny pulls out her phone and texts, "**Hey are you ****teaching today, in your office, or in your lab****?" **She sits in her car eagerly waiting from a response from Leonard. Then a ding goes off on her phone and she quickly reads her husband's response.

**_L: "I am in my lab now, office by 10am to get notes ready, class at 11am until noon for lunch. Then I have to meet with the rest of the tenor committee at 2pm. Why do you ask?"_**

Penny bites her bottom lip as she smiles with a response, **"You want to have lunch with me in your office?" **Then she gave him an emoji that winked.

**_L: "We could do that. Clearing off my desk as soon as I get in there...Wait you are telling me you and me are having sex right? Not actually eating right?"_**

Penny laughed on how innocent Leonard could still be when it came to making love. **"Well if you are hungry..." **She couldn't help but go into deep details on what she wanted her husband to do to her. It took Leonard to respond but when he did, he apologized how he dropped the phone from being in shock what he was reading. After he finished reading it, he had to get a drink of water because his throat was dry as his thoughts began to wonder from Penny's text and could not wait to have lunch with her.

Penny couldn't help but laugh as she could still fluster her husband after four kids and an angel baby, and almost seventeen years of knowing each other. She told Leonard she loved him and then finally began her day at work.

Leonard texted he loved her back and began his day in his lab. It was going to be a long day but at least Penny was going to make it a really good day at least.


	47. Vegas

**Authors Note: It is hard to believe this beloved sitcom aired for the last time almost a year ago and writing this story for a year, but how we wished for Season 13. I, as many would have loved seeing Leonard and Penny preparing to become parents and being parents. But we have this site to fantasy what happened next. Anyways enjoy and will update my other stories soon and do not own these ****characters.**

**Vegas**

Penny wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck and kissed him one more time as they both displaced smiles across their faces. "You know we are going to find a better way to have sex in your office or just go back your lab... You probably have both knees bruised and I know both our backs are going to be sore later and I have a headache from my head slamming hard on your desk..." She now said as she slid down off the desk from Leonard sitting down in his office chair and she followed onto his lap.

"Well that just means we are just getting old and I still have the touch making you erupt like a volcano!" Leonard couldn't help say with a chuckle only to laugh harder as Penny smaked his shoulder and gave him an eyeroll.

"Such an ass..." She jokingly called him as she glared at him. But smiled as she could not stayed annoyed at him. It did not help when Leonard pulled her closer and began kissing her neck.

"Mmm, remember the first time I kissed your neck?" Leonard asking humming the question.

"Oh God! Yeah we were drunk off our asses all because of your mom thinking we had parent issues... Well you did anyways... Then ruined when you wouldn't shout up and ruined it..." Penny couldn't help but grin at her husband as her arms were draped over his shoulders.

Leonard moved his hands to Penny's waist and glared at her with a smirk. "Yeah I clearly remember and wanted kick myself for missing my chance with you, then coming home to a weird and odd situation of my mom and Sheldon singing."

Penny stuck out her lip and tilted her head. "Awe my poor baby. Was not the last time you came home to odd situations was it?"

"Nope... but hey some where worth it." Leonard said with a grin.

Penny frowned in wonder, "Like when?"

"You know when I walked into your apartment and you were dressed like a Disney princess..." Leonard paused for a few seconds then began to tell his wife how much she satisfies his needs in one of many ways. "Seeing you dressed up in cosplay is a major turn on for me since it is a rare occasion that when you do and I appreciate you when you do. Let's see... Sexy Cop, a princess, you just putting on glasses, or just Harley Quinn or a Orian Slave girl. Then we just let our imagination run wild. Speaking of cosplay, this weekend it's just you and me in Vegas."

Penny eyes him as she gave him a confused look. "Okay I love the idea going to Vegas...But what does that have to do with me dressing up when it does not involve sex or Halloween...Don't tell me it involves another comic convention?" She said with a frown.

Leonard gave her his big brown sad eyes knowing she could not resist this look. "Just hear me out, we can still go gamble, see some shows, walk around the strip... But there is one I always wanted to go to and since I helped out Wil on Professor Proton a few weeks ago,he asked me if there anything he could do for me. So he got us tickets to the Star Trek Convention...And the guys don't even know about it..."

"I'm not dressing up as a Orian slave girl for those nerds, when I dress up like one they are for only for your nerd eyes only..." Penny said pointing at him with eyes darting at him.

"No, no, no, that is only when we go back to our hotel room...But maybe you could cosplay Seven of Nine...even if she is from Voyager... Plus you agreed to do anything I asked to make up for your little secret what you were thinking about doing a long time ago. " Leonard said with a smile.

"Yes I know and just so you know I have no clue who she is or what she is... But damn you, being all studly right now, how can I say no... You've corrupted me Hofstadter!" Penny said glaring at him, but her look softened as she leaned in closer to her husband and kissed his lips so softly.

"Mmmm! Myself and the guys corrupted you the moment you met us. From that moment you had trouble saying no to a couple of cute nerds who love comic books and super heroes. And you just happened to fall in love with one of them and have four beautiful babies with." Leonard told Penny with a straight face but wiggled his eyebrows just to get a reaction out of his wife.

"Yeah yeah yeah and you would be happy to hear if I said I wouldn't have it any other way." Penny said as she squinted her eyes at him.

Leonard chuckled, "Yes because not only I know it's true, but so do you." He leaned up and placed his hands on Penny's cheeks and gave her a soft kiss. "As much as I don't want this to end, I have to go back to work, and I'm certain you do to."

Penny nodded and kissed her husband back, she got off her husband's lap and they began to dress. They kissed one more time as they went their separate ways for rest of the day.

When Penny got home, Amy and Sheldon, along with their twins Elliot and Amelia were already there. The Fowler-Cooper twins along with Amy were building a science project with out of three of her and Leonard's three children. As for Ezra, he was sitting across from Sheldon with the coffee table between them, playing 3D chess. Penny watched as Ezra was already winning and Sheldon was getting frustrated with a four and half year old beating him. Leonard and Penny knew there was something special with Ezra as him being born early did not effect any of his abilities at all. He picked up playing the piano at two when Leonard finally had a big enough house to put his grandfather's piano that he inherited long ago. Sure Sheldon and Amy's twins were very intelligent of course, but when Sheldon himself says that Ezra is a prodigy, you believe it.

Penny smiled as her mind was on her oldest son. But was brought out of thoughts as Amy said something as she figured out they were at least the babysitters for tonight as Leonard sent her a text that all their friends pitched in to watch their kids while they were in Vegas.

Leonard came down and got Penny to come upstairs so he could pack what she wanted since he was a better packer than she was. Once they were done they gave all their kids hugs and kisses and were off to Vegas, with a stop to eat dinner of course.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Asked Leonard making Penny choose their first activity before the first day of the Star Trek convention.

"Well since it's just us and the first time it's just been us in forever!" Penny said a little to excitedly. "I say we are going to get drunk and gamble..." Then winked at him.

Leonard smiled feeling nervous since it had been a while since him and Penny had been drunk. But also could not wait because drunk Penny meant crazy, can't wait to have loud sex Penny. This weekend was going to be worth it even it meant hangovers and body aches but no regrets.


	48. Parental Guidance

**Here is the latest chapter of this ****story. This has been a fun chapter to write. Hope you gu th s enjoy also.**

**Parental Guidance**

Penny and Leonard arrived in Las Vegas and once they got their keys to their hotel room, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Leonard just shut their door in time before Penny pushed him down on the bed. Moments later, they showered together and dressed. Now were ready to hit the strip.

As they walked the strip arm in arm, Penny was looking around as her husband was just happy walking next to her. "God it's been forever since we been here... What do you want to do on this kid free vacation?" Penny asked her husband looking at him with excitement.

"It has... Not together anyways. I think the last time we came together was the party bus and Raj was still with Emily. The last time I came to Vegas was when Raj, Howard, and I realized Sheldon took off and got in trouble for cheating... So we could go gamble, go to a strip club since we haven't done that in forever, or a little surprise I have for you?" Leonard grinned from ear to ear, feeling proud he kept it secret for so long as Penny gave him a suspicious look.

"What have you in mind Hofstadter?" Penny asked as she glared at him, stepping in front of him and arms crossed.

"Something you asked me to do the last time we were here, but couldn't because of Sheldon. And I also had it planned after we got married too but we know how that all turned out." He said quite sadly.

Penny's eyes beamed with excitement. "You, Leonard Hofstadter, are going to take me on a helicopter ride?" She squealed slightly as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and pressed her lips hard against his.

Leonard easily gave into the kiss as his hands went to Penny's waist. As his broke the kiss, Leonard was pretty proud of himself. "Yes I did! Then afterwards we have a little late night dinner at The Barrymore."

"Wow! You really went out didn't you?" She asked as she gave her husband a warm smile as her arms stayed around his neck.

"Of course... We haven't had alone time together in years. I wanted to treat my lady to the best because she deserves the best." He told his wife with a confident smile as his hands never leaving her waist.

"Well Hofstadter, what are we waiting for?" Penny asked lifting an eyebrow.

Before she knew it, her and Leonard climbed into the helicopter and both put on a headset. She grabbed his hand as the helicopter jerked a little as it began to take off but as the lights above the city became visible, Penny was in awe and so was Leonard. "This is pretty amazing!" She said to him after their guide talked about the city below them.

"So I did pretty good huh?" Leonard asked with a hopeful look.

Penny nodded, "You better believe it mister!"

After some time they landed and went to The Barrymore to enjoy a nice romantic dinner. "To a kid free weekend even though we love them to death..." Leonard toasted as him and Penny clinked their wine glasses together.

"This is nice just us though. We had some fun, you're being my Romance Ninja, go back to the hotel and have more fun..." Penny said with a wink almost Leonard almost choke on his wine. Which made Penny chuckle. "You okay there Stud?" She said with an smug smile, as she took a sip of her own wine.

"Yes, just wish our food would hurry up so I could get our check and go back to the hotel room!" Leonard coughed out with excitement as he sat down his glass. From there Penny took off her flats and slowly began to run her bare foot up, under Leonard's pant leg, making him choke on his wine once more. Penny had a spark in her eye with joy that she still had her husband wrapped tight around her finger.

With Penny being five wine glasses in, she was pretty tipsy since it had been awhile since she drank that much alcohol, she was all over her husband. Leonard was feeling buzzed also and was enjoying the attention his wife was giving him. He jumped slightly as she pinched his bottom as they walked back to their hotel but only grinned at her as she laughed at his reaction.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Penny said quickly as she stopped in front of her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Before we go back and have sex..." She giggled at the word. Leonard only shook his head on how cute his drunk wife was being. "I wanna get a tattoo..."

"Okay..." Leonard said with a slight slur.

"Good because the last one I got was my Cookie Monster one..." Penny grinned as took Leonard's hand into hers and guided them to a tattoo parlor.

Leonard followed his wife and grinned feeling young and fun again. "Mmmm! Cookies!" He said in his deepest voice possible.

Penny looked over at her shoulder at her husband and bit her bottom lip. She laughed remembering the first time he saw her Cookie Monster tattoo and his reaction. Just like now his eyes were big and dark with desire. Oh yes she would have make this tattoo count.

"So what are you going to get?" Leonard asked as they finally entered the parlor.

Penny turned to him and kissed his lips hard while her arms drapped around his shoulders. She quivered as his hands were placed on her hips. "Mmmm, since Cookie is on my right inner thigh, I was thinking of you on my left inner thigh..."

"Me?" Leonard asked in confusion with a frown.

"Well maybe not you completely... More like Ernie but with glasses... You know since you are my Ernie." Penny told ger husband as she kissed him hard once more on his lips with lust in her eyes.


End file.
